Octavia and Faye Riddle
by Taylor-Louise
Summary: Learn about betryral and lies as two people find that they have been lied too...
1. New Year Starts

15 Years Ago - Tom's POV

"I need you to give me one more push Mrs Riddle and then your twins will be born" a medi-witch healer said to my wife.

You see it was a shock to my wife and I that my wife had even got pregnant as when we were in our last year in Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry the headmaster had called my girlfriend and I to the office saying that he needed to speak to us and said that as I was an evil wizard and needed to be taught a lesson, he decided to curse my girlfriend at the time so she would never be able to give me a heir. It had taken a lot of work and a lot of time from a few friends at the time I had at Hogwarts and it was Severus that was able to make this potion to be able to conceive a child. And by our luck my girlfriend had conceived twin girls as well which I knew the moment that they were born that I was going to be protective of them. Deciding that we would want them to be proper riddles I married my girlfriend 2 months before the twins were due and this was the happiest day of my lift until my twins were born which was in St Mungo's.

I watched as my wife gave birth to two beautiful identical girls and I couldn't help the smile as I was passed my eldest daughter, "what shall you name her Mr Riddle" I was asked.

I looked down to my wife and smiled, "Octavia Lilith Riddle" I said and smiled as I noticed that her hair was two different colours, "dear look she has black hair with green tips" I said as I lowered my daughter to her mother.

My wife smiled and turned back to the midi healer as she said that it was time to push again to give birth to the other twin, I watched as it was only 5 minutes later that my other daughter was born and I was shocked as she was the opposite to her sister with black hair and red tips, "Faye Olivia Riddle" my wife said.

I smiled as sat down next to her and kissed her head, "our little princesses of darkness, they will be the most beautiful girls in the world" I said and laughed as Octavia reached over to me.

15 Years Later

It had been a really long 2 months with the Dursley's and to be honest I knew that losing my temper was not a great idea as I had to leave them early and find somewhere else to stay, I had lost my temper with them and to be honest that scared me as this was something new to me and I was never a violent person, I had got so angry with them that they were all pushed to the walls and the windows had broken from my anger, sighing as I didn't really want to remember the past two months I walked through kings cross station with my belongings and pushed it through the barrier on to the platform 9 ¾ where I was waiting for my friends to come along, as I knew that Ron would turn up with his parents and sister as she was in Hogwarts now and as for my best friend Hermione I knew that she would be along in the minute or already on the train.

I looked down to my trolley and smirked as Hedwig was chirping away at me and I pushed the trolley over towards my carriage so that the people who were putting the belonging of other students away that they could put it on the train for me. "Harley" a voice said making me turn around to see Ron walking over to me.

I smiled as he walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders which I returned. I couldn't help smiling as he kissed my cheek as he looked up to me, "come on then, I believe that Ginny and Hermione are already on the train" Ron said to me.

You see Ron had a bit of a crush on me and I didn't want to ruin the friendship we had if it didn't work and I knew that I would want to keep him as a friend over losing him. I nodded as he took my arm and walked over to the train, getting on the train Ron and I went looking for our friends. As I walked along the corridor towards Hermione and Ginny I had noticed that Draco was on the train, I watched as he smirked as he walked towards me, "ahh potter, how was your summer pleasant I hope" he smirked.

I smiled and placed my hand on his shoulder, making him look at me in a strange way "better than yours Malfoy, didn't I read in the paper that your Mother and father had to discipline you because you were acting like a child" I snapped as I walked into the compartment and locked the door so he couldn't respond to me as he looked pissed.

"He isn't going to be happy with you this year, you know that no one gets away with speaking to him like that" Hermione said to me hiding the smirk she had on her face.

I had the same smirk on my face and leant back into the chair in the compartment and she frowned as she looked over to me, "you've changed over the summer Harley, everything okay" she asked grabbing my hand.

You see Hermione knew what happened at the Dursley's as she was the only one that I would confide in over the summers and breaks and I knew that she didn't agree with what they would do to me, I looked over and shook my head, "sorry mione, just had a bad summer with the muggles I am forced to live with and well I finally bit back at them" I said trying to explain the outburst that I just had.

She smiled and nodded, "that's fine Harley, was it really bad his time" she asked me.

I nodded my head and smiled, "I don't really want to speak about this at the moment or I'll break down and I am trying to keep my emotions in order" I explained.

She nodded and sat down next to me, "well when you're ready to speak to us we will be there to help you Harls" she said to me and looking around the compartment I noticed that they all were smiling at me.

I leant back and watched as the train was starting to slow down and I turned to Ron and smirked as he was looking around again, "out please so we can change Ron" I said.

Ron was mumbling about bossy woman as he walked out of the compartment and stood in the hall where I noticed that others were doing the same as him.

I smirked as I closed the curtain and went to getting changed for the walk to the boats, I had got changed into a white shirt with a grey skirt and a tie that was red and gold (colours of the house I was in) with a jumper over the top and we put our robes on as well which had our school house on as well. I opened the door so Ron could come back in and smirked as he was still muttering.

"Now now Ron we just needed so privacy so we could change was all, I mean do you really want to see your sister getting changed" I said smirking at him.

He looked horrified and shook his head at me and I smiled as he and sat down next to me and went to reading a DADA book which we all looked shocked at, "I'm really falling behind and mum and dad said that I need to get a good grade this year" he said to me.

I smiled and nodded, this was the only subject that was easy for me as i could understand what Professor Snape barely said to people.


	2. Potions with snape

It had been a long night with all the sorting of the new students and then Dumbledore telling us that the forbidden forest was still off limits to students while looking at me and my friends, I smiled and nodded my head to say that I understood and he went back to the speech that he was giving, but for the first time there was something about Dumbledore that he forgot to hide, going back to listening to him I caught the end of the speech that for the first time this year that we had the ministry of magic teaching at the school, Miss Umbridge. I watched as she decided that she wanted to speak to the school and I knew that I was not going to like her one bit.

I rolled over in my bed and looked at the time and knew I was in shit, "fuck, Snape is going to kill me" I snapped as I got out of bed and quickly got into the shower and changed as I walked down the hall to our potions class.

I ran into the class and noticed that Snape looked up at me, "Miss potter you are late, 20 points from Gryffindor" Snape said.

I moaned as I sat down in the only seat there was which was next to Malfoy; sighing to myself I pulled out my book from my bag and began to listen to Snape babble on.

"Okay so today we are going to do a family spell which is called 'familia invenire' which is English for" he asked.

I put my hand up and watched as he smirked, "Miss Potter" he said.

I smirked as I was returning the smile to him, "to find family" I said.

He nodded and turned to the board, "on page 235 of your book you find the spell and potion needed for this and once this is finished you will need to put in three drops of your blood for this to work and tell you what you should already know" Snape said to us.

We all nodded and I turned to Draco, "can we just do this and then move on to hating each other again, because my grade in this class is shit as the professor seems to have something against me" I asked.

Draco nodded and turned to me, "I need a good grade in this class as well so yeah truce for now" he said.

I smirked and for a moment I swore I could see a smile on his face and we went to getting what we needed, I went for the ingredients that had been in the book and Draco got the fire and pots that where needed, after 2 hours Draco and I had finished our potion and Snape walked over to us and smiled, "good the right colour as well, okay so what I am going to do is pour this in the vial on to the parchment and then get blood from the both of you and put it on the parchment for you to read." He explained.

We both nodded and noticed that we were being stared at, "okay the potion has been poured on, now Draco you're first" Snape said.

Draco cut his finger and looked down to the parchment as words began to show up.

 **Name: Draco Lucius Malfoy  
Mother: Narcissa Malfoy (nee black)  
Father: Lucius Malfoy  
Brothers: None  
Sisters: None**

Draco looked down and smiled as he turned his attention to Snape and smiled, "seems like you have done a perfect potion, now Miss Potter your turn" Snape said to me..

Sighing I nodded and went to cutting my finger and looking down to the parchment and to be honest I could not believe my eyes;

 **Adopted Name: Harleen Lily Potter  
Real Name: Octavia Lilith Riddle  
Adopted Mother: Lilly Potter  
Mother: Olivia Sarah Riddle (Nee Malfoy)  
Adopted Father: James Potter  
Father: Thomas Marvolo Riddle  
Brothers: None  
Sisters: Faye Olivia Riddle (Identical Twin)**

I looked down to the parchment and felt the tears in my eyes as I realised that everything I had been told was a lie. I noticed that Draco and Snape were both looking at me and he turned to the class, "continue with the potion I do not want to hear anything from any of you" Snape snapped and turned to me before I could say anything we heard another voice, "sit" I heard Snape say to Hermione.

I watched as she walked over to me and placed her parchment down on top of mine and smiled, "Not now miss ganger" Snape snapped.

"You will want to see this" she said and I turned my head to the table to see that she has done the potion as well and was holding out the parchment for me to see as well.

 **Adopted Name: Hermione Granger  
Real Name: Faye Olivia Riddle  
Adopted Mother: Mrs Granger  
Mother: Olivia Sarah Riddle (Nee Malfoy)  
Adopted Father: Mr Granger  
Father: Thomas Marvolo Riddle  
Brothers: None  
Sisters: Octavia Lilith Riddle (Identical Twin)**

Snape grabbed me and Hermione by the arm and pulled us to his quarters where he pointed to the two seats for us to sit down, "I get that this must be a shock to you both and that I am sure that you have questions but you need to come with me, the headmaster cannot know about this" Snape said to us both.

I looked over to him and shook my head, "I don't like or trust you Snape, all you have done since meeting me is make my life a living hell, I will never trust you Severus" I snapped and ran out of the office with Hermione behind me, I grabbed a hold of the parchment for both Hermione and I and left the potions room.

I stopped when I knew that I was out of reach of Snape and turned around to see that Ron had walked over to us and wrapped his arms around my shoulders, "what happened in there, you looked like you have been given the worst news in the world, plus did you yell at the professor Harley" Ron said to me.

I looked to him and shook my head feeling the tears come down my face, "the potion works but I have found out that I am adopted, and that isn't even the worst part of it" I said tears still running down my face.

Hermione gently sat me down on the bench and took my hand as she looked at me, "I am taking it that yours was the same as mine apart from the names, as I didn't get to see yours properly" she asked me.

I looked up at her and nodded my head, I passed her mine and noticed that she looked over to it and shook her head, I thought the same thing as he as I believed that it couldn't be real no way could I be a Riddle, I mean the man was Lord Voldermort, and to top it off the spell said that I was an identical twin as well, I turned to Ron and noticed that he was looking for an answer from us both "the potion that we made works and well the potion showed that I am A riddle and that Hermione here is my twin sister, no offence mione but we don't even look alike" I snapped.

Ron looked up to me and shook his head, "come on were going to Dumbledore, he should be able to straighten this all out and tell you that it was wrong Harley" Ron said to me.

I nodded and we all walked up to the headmasters office but I did notice that Ron was behind me and it hurt me to see he was already pulling away from me, keeping my emotions to myself and deciding that I could deal with this, we walked into the headmasters office where the headmaster was smiling at us. "Aww miss granger, potter and Mr Wesley" the headmaster said to us all.

"Can we ask you about these" I asked handing over the parchment to him.

What we didn't expect was the look of hate in his eyes, I knew that there was something that he was hiding from us and I think that I had found out what it was, "how did you find out" he roared at us.

I looked down to him and smirked, "Professor Snape Sir, he said that you asked for him to a family spell to help us see where we came from" I said smirking at him.

He growled and I looked over to him and noticed that he had his wand in his hand and I panicked, quickly grabbing Hermione I pulled her behind me and smirked at the headmaster, "seems like your lies are coming out albus" I said.


	3. Learning the truth and losing people

I looked up from where I had Hermione behind me in the office and couldn't believe my ears and what I was seeing the headmaster had changed, you could see the hatred in his eyes and I knew that Hermione was going to find this hard to deal with "I hide this well, took you and spilt you up so he couldn't find you" he growled.

I looked over to him and laughed, "So it's true then, I mean that were his children" I said.

He turned to me and I couldn't help the rage in my eyes, I had a family all along and was kept with those muggles, turning to the headmaster, "do you know what those people do to me when I leave here for the holidays" I asked.

He looked at me and smiled but it wasn't a nice smile, "of course I needed to keep your magic under control now didn't I, Faye never showed any powers like your father, but you Octavia you have and I cannot have another magical being stronger than me, I defeated the last dark lord and I will this one with your help of course" he said to me.

I felt the anger and knew that my magic was starting to get out of control and I worried for Hermione and Ron because they had never seen me lose control of it, I noticed that the headmaster took a step back from me and I smirked, "worried are you that I might lose control, see the thing is headmaster, I don't have a chance to eat the presents that you send to me for my birthday this year as Dudley ate them" I said to him and watched as he looked scared.

Albus looked over to me and frowned, "the sweets have a potion in them to stop your magic, will have to make sure that I can find another way to make sure that you don't have control of your magic" he snapped at me.

I growled and felt the magic come out of me and turned to the others in the room and smiled, "stay away from me please, I don't want to hurt you" I explained.

I watched as they walked away from me and I turned back to the headmaster and felt my anger come out in the magic, "I hate you, you made my life hell and I don't even think that you care about me or my sister, we were just a way for you to get more power, next time I will kill you" I snapped and watched as the portraits came of the walls and the windows smashed, He didn't say anything and noticed that we weren't alone anymore Snape was in the office with Draco's parents. "That is some talent, she must take after her father" Draco's father said.

I turned on him and smiled as he backed up, "Octavia I need you to calm down, otherwise you're going to make the castle shake" Snape said to me.

I looked at him and my anger went through me like anything and I knew that I was going to bring things down, "I hate you, you are a dick and made it out as I was the worst person around, you think that you can come in here and tell me to calm down, Fuck you Snape" I screamed and fell to the ground as I couldn't stand any longer.

"Oct please calm down, I cannot lose you" Faye said to me and I looked up to her, "I can't, I don't know how" I snapped and that was when I felt a hand on mine and noticed that it was Faye, "breath" she said to me.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath and smiled as everything stopped shaking, "thanks" I said.

She smiled and turned back to the headmaster, "why would you keep this from us and better why did you send her to those people, of all the muggles in the world why when, and why was we spilt up. They were horrible to her, Jesus the things that they would do to her I even had nightmares of it" Hermione snapped.

I watched as he just smiled and I turned to Ron and noticed that he was backing away from me, knowing that there wasn't much I could do about that I turned to Snape as he was still really quite and I felt really guilty yelling at him as he was only trying to help, "I'm sorry I yelled at you professor" I said to him.

Snape smiled and walked over to me, "don't worry about it Octavia, I deserve a lot more than you yelling at me kiddo" Snape said and I watched as he shook his head at Ron.

I watched as Ron turned to Snape, "I sorry but if this is true I cannot he friends with them, I mean with you both the two children of him" he snapped.

I turned to him and frowned, "what your telling me that if this is right and I am his daughter that you won't want anything to do with Hermione or I" I asked wanting to make sure that I had this right.

He wouldn't look at me and I couldn't believe it, I turned to Snape and shook my head, "is there anything you can do to show us that we are these, I sorry but the parchment is not enough for me" I said.

I smiled as Snape walked over to Faye and I and smiled, "so for this to work what I will do is take of any charms that would have been put on you, any that might have been done to you when you were a baby with your sister. Now there are some things that show already for you Octavia and that is the raw wand less magic" he explained to me. I nodded and watched as he turned to Hermione and smiled, "and for you is your control, the only person I now who has that sort of control is your mother" he explained to the both of us. We both nodded and watched as he mutter some words and pointed his wand at me "adduci se veros (your true self to be brought forward)" Snape said.

I watched as Ron shook his head at Hermione and I and noticed that Dumbledore looked pissed off, "they will forget this and go back to the life that they believe is right" Dumbledore snapped at us.

I watched as Faye and I walked over to the mirror and couldn't believe what I was seeing, my previous height of 5ft4 turned and I was taller than before about 5ft7 and my features were now more defined, as I looked down to my hands I noticed that I was very pale and slim, my bust was bigger and I knew that I would need some new clothes and to top it off my green eyes turned ice blue and my black messy hair turned to pure black but there was green underneath which fell just below my back. I turned to see that the parchment was right I wasn't a potter I was a Riddle and to make things more difficult I was a twin. I turned my attention to Hermione and smiled as she was the spitting image of me but she had red underneath her hair instead of green, "wow" we said.

I turned to Snape and smiled, "Why were we taken from our parents and raised as a potter and a granger" I asked not really remembering the fight I had with him before due to the magic I was releasing.

Dumbledore looked over to me to Faye and I and smirked, "I couldn't have the dark lords children growing up with him, what the hell would have become of the world. So I took you from him and gave you to different families, Octavia went to the Potters and then I gave Faye to an orphanage, the same one that I found your idiot father in. I hate your father and will do anything to make his life a living hell" he said to me.

I looked over and noticed that Faye was really quite and I turned to her, "are you okay" I asked her.

She shook her head and looked at me, "what about our friends, I don't want to lose them" she said to me.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around her, "you can be friends with whoever you like and if people don't like it they can deal with me" I explained.

She smiled and we turned to Snape who was speaking to Lucius Malfoy, "can you take us to our parents" I asked.

Faye smiled and nodded, "please" she added.

The smiled and nodded and we watched as they walked over to us and took our hands, "of course" Snape and Lucius said at the same time.

I looked over to Ron and smiled, "Ron we are still the same person that we were before who liked to play pranks on your brothers with you, the difference is that now Hermione and I are Riddles" I said holding the tears back as he looked at me with the most hateful eyes.

Ron looked at me and then to Faye and shook his head as he turned to leave, we watched as he turned back to looked at us, "You are just as bad as your father" he said and walked out of the office.

I held the tears in and turned to the professor, "please could we leave now" I asked and smiled as he took our hands and as disappeared from the headmasters office with him swearing at us.

When I opened my eyes I noticed that we were in a new room with two people staring at us, "Octavia Faye" a woman said who I recognised as our mother.

She ran over us and wrapped her arms around the both of us and smiled, "Tom there home finally" she said.


	4. Ma and pa

I watched as Faye and I walked through the room which looked like a large sitting room but for some reason it seemed to be really homely with the flicker of the flames from the fireplace and we noticed that we were in a lovely home and I couldn't help but look around in awe as this was something that I had always wanted. I noticed that our parents were stood on the other side of the room letting us have a look and I noticed that Faye was stood right next to me, "it's lovely in here harls" she said to me.

I smiled at her and nodded, "I know and I think that all the other rooms would be as well" I said to her.

As we finished looking around the rooms I noticed that my mother has be staring at us as we had been looking around, "sorry I didn't mean to stare, it's beautiful in here" I said to her.

She smiled and nodded as she took my hand and gently pulled me down so I was sat between both my parents with Hermione in the middle as well and we both watched as our mother went and pulled out a pad and a pen and went to writing things down on it, while I watched my mother do this I took a deep breath and turned to my father and smiled, "father could I ask you something" I asked.

He smiled and took my hand, "of course Oct" he said to me.

I smiled at the name and nodded, "did you have any idea that I was your daughter before this, I mean when I was Harley" I asked him.

I noticed that he looked worried and turned to look at our mother who just nodded at him to speak to me, "Oct when you were Harley I did some horrible things to you because I thought that the potters had killed you, when your idiot headmaster told us that we would never find you two, he mentioned some orb with us and the potters saying that the potter girl would be the downfall to this family, when I heard that you had survived the killing curse I decided that the potter kid needed to die, I didn't for a moment believe that you would be Octavia" he explained to me.

I nodded and looked to him and smiled, "you are forgiven daddy" I said and kissed his cheek.

I watched as he smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me in for a cuddle, "I promise you that you will never be taken from us again, you and your sister are the most important people to your mother and I" dad explained.

I smiled and turned to him again, "did you ever come close to finding out why we had been taken to the potters and the grangers at all" I asked.

My father shook his head and I could tell that this was a difficult conversation for him, "I am sorry if this is something you do not wish to speak about" Faye said.

He laughed and shook his head, "of course not, let me start at the beginning and then if there is anything else you want to now we are more than happy to answer them" father said to us.

We both smiled and sat back as mother put her arms around the both of us and started the story with my father.

Flashback  
Tom's POV

20th December 1985

It has been raining on and off all day and Olivia has been stuck inside all day as she couldn't really move around too much due to nearly being due with the twins, it was almost Christmas and I had just finished putting up the tree when Lucius came out to me "Tom your wife's waters have just broken and your twins are on the way" he said to me.

I looked over to him and smiled, "thank you Lucius, please let Cissa now that the twins are on their way" I said and dropped the lights that I was doing and I ran into the room where my wife was and kissed Olivia on the forehead.

I watched as Olivia was not pleased with me as she mentioned that all the pain she was in was my fault, I smiled at her and we called the medi-healer who had been with us since we had found out about the twins. We had been told that twins in the magical community was very rare and that we needed someone to keep an eye on the twins pregnancy. I watched as she starting helping Olivia through the contractions and smiled as she said that the twins would be born soon as her contractions were getting closer and closer together. When it was time I watched as she came to me to help with the delivery. It was 7 hours and 40 minutes later and our daughter Octavia made her appearance and was passed to me, looking down to this little bundle I couldn't believe that she was all mine and Olivia's to love and spoil rotten with anything that they wanted as they grew up, it was also that we noticed that on the ends of her black hair it was a very emerald green but before I could mention anything it was then with another scream that Liv gave birth to our other daughter Faye who was just like her sister but with blood red at the ends of her hair and they were only born 5 minutes apart.

"Thomas let me hold them please" my wife told me.

I smiled and gently put Octavia down in my wife's arms and then passed over Faye and watched as the twins sighed and fell asleep wrapped around each other with their mother. I sat down next to my wife and children and was the happiest man that I have ever been.

Olivia and I couldn't stop looking at our children and that was when I noticed that Lucius had come into the room with Narcissa and there newborn son Draco, "Tom they are beautiful, congratulations brother" Lucius said to me.

I smiled and looked over to Narcissa and noticed that she too was holding a baby and I turned to Lucius, "he is a beautiful baby Narcissa, you should be proud" I said and turned my attention back down to my wife and children and promised that I wouldn't leave the twins as I knew that I was going to become very protective of them.

Olivia and I turned to Lucius and Narcissa, "we have been talking and we would be honoured if you would like to be the godparents to our twins" I asked the both.

Lucius and Narcissa both looked over to us and for the first time I saw the mature adult in Lucius and he smiled at us, "I would be honoured to be there godfather" he said to us.

We smiled and turned to Narcissa and smiled as she walked over to Olivia and placed her hand down on the twins and smiled, "it would be my pleasure liv" Narcissa said and I watched as the woman were cooing over the children.

It has been a week since my wife had the twins and they were the perfect children I could look at, Liv and I had just put the twins to sleep and I smiled as we walked out of the nursery where we both laid down on the bed and got some sleep as we knew that the twins would take it in turns waking up at night. I woke to the pitch black and the sound of wind in the manor, I got out of bed and walked over to the nursery and noticed that the wards on the twins nursery had been burned away and I noticed that there was someone in the room with my twins. I ran into the nursery and noticed that the twins stopped crying when they saw me and I noticed that it was Dumbledore stood there, "sorry Tom but you cannot be a father" he said walking over to my twins and before I could do anything he disappeared and that was when I came to a devastating sight my twin girls were gone. I felt anger come over me and growled as my wife came in and burst into tears over Octavia and Faye. "Thomas where are our daughters" my wife asked me.

27th December 1985

It had been days since the twins had been taken and I hadn't come any closer to seeing where my daughters has been taken, Lucius, Severus and I have been trying to locate Dumbledore but for some reason there is strong magic protecting him, which I thought would have been at the castle and I knew that I would have to embrace my dark side to get my children back. I looked over to my wife and noticed that she was rocking back and forth crying into a blanket that belonged to our eldest daughter Octavia, "I will get our girls back liv I promise" I said to my wife.

I watched as she nodded and I turned to the others and growled, "I want all of the half breads and muggleborn witches and wizards, I will find my twins" I snapped and turned around walking out of the room with Lucius and Severus looking very worried over me.

End of Flashback

I noticed that my father had tears coming down his face and I leant forward and wrapped my arms around him and yelped as he picked me up and wrapped his arms around me and held me close, "my little girl, I promised I would get you both back" he said and i couldn't help the tears to come from me.

"I love you daddy" I said and smiled when his grip tightened.

I looked over and noticed that our mother had Faye in her arms as well.

After about 20 minutes he pulled back and looked me in the eyes and smiled, "I need to confirm a few things with you and your sister okay" dad said.

We both nodded and I noticed that he hasn't taken me off his lap, "first you need to remember that you are now the daughters of the dark lord and that will mean that you might lose a few of your friends you are friends with because they will not believe the truth, second you cannot believe everything that Dumbledore has said about me because it isn't all true, you see I only became this to find you and your sister and three I believe that some of the Wesley's will still speak to you as I know that they don't believe there parents about me" dad said to Faye and I.

We both nodded and smiled as dad kissed my head and then reached over to Faye and did the same thing, "now I believe your mother is going to take you shopping for clothes, a new wand and some school clothes" dad said to me.

I smiled as it sounded like it could be a good time for Faye and I to get to know our parents, Faye and I nodded, "sounds like a lovely mother and daughter day out" I said smiling at her.

Our mother nodded and she handed Faye and I a parcel, "We got this when your godfather told us he found you both" mum said.

I smiled and took the parcel from her and smiled as inside was a beautiful deep emerald green dress which had silver coming down it, and I noticed that Faye's dress was deep red with gold coming down it "I was Gryffindor when I went to Hogwarts" mum said as she looked from Faye to I.

I smiled and took a hold of the dress and smiled as she took my hand and we walked to the bedrooms where she showed me to a room that was beautifully decorated and had room for me to add pictures of my friends to the walls. "This is your room and you can change it if you wish" she said and left the room leaving me to look around.


	5. Mother and daughter day trip

I had finished getting dressed in the present that our parents had given to Faye and I, once I had gotten dressed I decided that I would take a look around my room, it was a beautiful deep green that matched the end of my hair and there was a four poster bed in the middle of the bedroom at the back of the room and then a matching wardrobe and chest of draws that sat on the other side, I looked to the other side and noticed that there was a desk with holders for pens and other bits and bobs and then I noticed that in the corner by the window was a large couch with a bookcase and I couldn't help the smile that came to my face. I walked over to the bookcase and smiled as there was muggle books in there as well as some magical books that looked like they were for a child, I noticed that this would have been my room had I grown up with them. I noticed that there was a door in the room that I knew wouldn't lead to the hallway so I got up and walked in to see that there was a bathroom with another door on the other end that I was sure would connect me to Faye's room. I can admit that I was a little gutted that Faye and I wasn't sharing but decided to speak to her about that later, I walked out of my room and walked down the corridor into the sitting room where I met Faye and mother, I looked around the room and realised our father was not, "where's dad" I asked.

Mum smiled as she looked over to me, "your father is speaking to your godparents and said that he would be back this evening for dinner" mum said to me.

Faye and I turned to each other and smiled as we both knew that it would be nice to spend some time with our mother and we turned to our mother smiling, "so where will we be going then" I asked.

Mum walked over to me and smiled, "well I thought that we could go to Diagon Alley and have a look around for some muggle clothing as well as some dress robes and of course some new school clothes as your old ones aren't going to fit." she said to Faye and I.

I looked up to her about to ask why we would need some muggle clothing, before I could ask I noticed that she smiled at Faye, "plus I think we need to have a little chat about a certain boy don't we Octavia" mum said to me.

I looked over to Faye and noticed that she was finding the ceiling really interesting and I knew that she had spoken to our mother about Ron. This was when I realised that I hadn't told anyone about my feeling about Ron and only spoke to Faye about them, "Faye you had no right to tell mum about my life, I didn't want to ruin our friend ship" was all I said hoping that mum would drop it.

Mum smiled and pulled me down to the sofa where Faye was looking at me, "I thought the same about your father when we first met, he was part of Slytherin and I was part of Gryffindor we were the complete opposite of each other, and if I didn't go for it I wouldn't have got you or your sister" she said to me.

I looked up and smiled, "well I don't think that there will be anything between Ron and I anymore, I mean he is determined to hate Faye and I as we are dad's children" I said to her.

Mum smiled and took my hand while trying to block my view of Faye and made me look at her, "Octavia, I don't think that Ron does see what he is doing, he might surprise you. Your father did me, I lost a lot of friends when I start to date your father because he is a Slytherin and I was Gryffindor, but I decided that my love was strong enough that I would keep my true friends and well I did" she explained to me.

Faye and I looked over to her and she smiled, "your adoptive mother Octavia Lily was a good friend to me when we were in school and she believed that Tom was not the evil incarnate that people always said he was, I believe that your uncle Severus fell in love with her" mum said smirking.

Faye looked confused and I could see why, "so why did the headmaster put Octavia with the potters if he knew that you and lily were good friends" Faye asked.

Mum smiled sadly and turned to the both of us, "James Potter was a horrible man and turned Lily away from a lot of her friends that were in Slytherin, James said that she could not be friends with dark families" mum said wiping her eyes.

I smiled at her as I took her hand, "if he is willing to speak to me I will speak to him" I said making my mother smile at us.

I turned to Faye and noticed that she took my hand and turned to our mother, "we will be back in the minute, I want to have a chat to Oct" Faye said to me and we walked out of the dining room and to her bedroom where I noticed that her room was the same as mine but was red instead of green.

"I think that we need to find out why Lily left our families for this Potter, because by the sounds of it she loved uncle Sev" Faye said to me.

I grinned and nodded, "sounds like I could have some fun finding this out" I said and grinned.

We walked back into the dining room and noticed that our mother was reading a book and smiled when she saw us, "now I hope you two aren't planning something" she said to us.

Faye and I smiled and shook our head, "of course not" we said together making her laughed, we both watched as she smiled at us and walked towards the fireplace grabbing some powder, our mother turned back to us and placed some in our hands, "speak clearly okay" she said and turned back to the fireplace throwing the powder in, "Diagon Alley" she said and we walked through to the place I did not think I would see again this year.

Faye and I walked through the fireplace and walked out into the leaky cauldron where our mother was waiting for us, I looked up and took a deep breath as I felt dizzy from the travel, "Oct are you okay hunny" mother asked.

I nodded and looked up to her and smiled, "of course, just don't do floo travel very well" I explained.

She smiled and turned to Faye and I, "Come on we will do the school stuff and then we can shop for some nicer things" mum said to the both of us and we walked towards olivanders for a new wand which mum was smiling like a loon. "Are you okay mum" Faye and I said at the same time.

Mum smiled at the both of us and nodded, "of course, but I always thought that I would be doing this with both of you at the beginning of your Hogwarts journey" she said to me.

I smiled and turned to face her, "you can next year for some new things for us" I said.

Mum smiled and I nodded as we walked into the shop and Olivander walked over to us and smiled at my mother, "good afternoon, I am sorry but I do not believe we have met, how can I help you today" Olivander asked.

Mum smiled and gently pulled Faye and I to her and smiled as she looked back to Olivander, "this is my eldest daughter Octavia and my youngest daughter Faye, they are going to be attending Hogwarts and will need a wand please" mum said.

He nodded and walked over to me and smiled, "well then, let us find you a wand shall we" he said and went to the back as he went to find some wands to try.

Once he came back he handed me a wand and smiled, "so this is a twin of another wand and something tells me that this one belongs to you, 10in, Unicorn Hair, Hawthorne" Olivander said to me.

I took the wand and gave it a wave and smirked as it was perfect, "looks like we have found your wand, now let's see if we can find one for your sister" Olivander said as he walked over to the shelves finding a wand for Faye.

I watched as he was pulling things around up there and I couldn't help the laugh as Faye was pulling faces at me, returning the face back to her I noticed that she snorted and made Olivander look at us with an strange look on his face "Faye Olivia Riddle and Octavia Lilith Riddle you will stop pulling faces at each other" mum said and I smiled.

I turned to Olivander as he walked out and grabbed the wand from me and smirked as he looked at the other wand he had in his hand and nodded, "well I'll be damned, but I believe there wands are identical just like them" Olivander said to us.

We smiled to him and said our thanks to which he smiled and mum paid for it, next was the school uniform to which she took the wands from Faye and I and put it in a bag and walked towards our next stop, "now we need to pick up your uniform and it will be spelled for your house" she said to us.

We both looked to her and frowned, "but we have a house mum" Faye and I said together.

Mum looked to the both of us and smiled, "not as Octavia and Faye Riddle you don't, and remember only a select few know who you where baby, I have a feeling that Dumbledore made the hat put your sister and you in Gryffindor so we would be able to control you both if needed" she said.

I nodded as that did make sense and we walked to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions to get our uniform's and some other dress robes that we would need for other occasions, we walked in and was greeted by Madam Malkin herself, "how can I help you today" she asked.

I smirked as I walked over to her and held my hand out, "Octavia and my twin Faye we are attending Hogwarts and need some uniforms please, also we will be needing some dress robes as well if possible please" I said and smiled as she turned to mum, "would you like there Hogwarts uniforms to be self-repairing and self-warming at all" she asked our mother.

Mum nodded and she went to get her tape measure to get me fitted for the items I needed, she smiled as mum said that I haven't been housed yet to which she spelled the uniform to become the right house once picked.

I noticed that mum walked back over with some dress robes and smiled at Faye and I, "they will match the rest of the things that we will get, plus I do like green and red for the both of you" our mother said which made Faye and I roll our eyes as she was handing them to Madam Malkin, "Thank you for your help here" mum said.

We all walked out of the shop when Faye and I turned to mum, "mum can we eat were hungry" Faye and I said to her.

She nodded and watched as she made our packages smaller and placed them into her bag and turned to us as we made our way to the leaky cauldron for something to eat, we walked into the main part of the pub and noticed that Molly and Arthur where there, I stood closer to my mother and smiled as she placed her arm around my shoulders and we walked towards them, "mum I can't do this, they may not know who Faye and I are but she was like a mother to us when we couldn't be at Hogwarts and I don't think I will like it if she doesn't be nice to us" I said.

Mum smiled at me and turned to Faye, "do you want to find somewhere else to eat" she asked.

Faye walked over to me and pulled my hand to her and smiled as she grinned, "Were going to be fine, plus you have mum and I Oct" she said to me and I nodded.

I nodded to mum and took a deep breath as we walked over to them and smiled, "Mr and Mrs Wesley" our mother said to them as they turned around and smiled at our mother.

I watched as she turned around and looked over to Faye and I and shook her head, "shame, they were better off without you, I mean going to a dark family. We treated you both like family wasn't that enough for the both of you" she said and walked away.

I growled and felt the magic in me react, she turned to me and I saw fear on her face, "you think that any child is better off without their mother or father. How would you like it if your children were taken from you and raised by monsters? Would you like it if you eldest child were abused because they were told to by the headmaster of a school because he wanted to keep them under control, I mean you saw what those monsters did to me" I growled at her.

She looked at me and laughed, "Your parents are the monsters dear and piece of advice keep you evil paws off my boy, he doesn't need you to bring him down" she snapped at me.

I get my magic grow and knew that I was going to lose it and noticed that Faye looked just as pissed as did, "you do not have the right to tell Ron who he can and can't be friends with, I am sick and tired to being the pawn in peoples plans. So let me get this straight for you Molly, I may be the daughter of Tom riddle but do not forget that I Am the one that saved your idiot daughter down in the chamber when she decided to go on a killing spree. So really who has the bad child" I snapped.

I watched as the windows broke and the tables all flew to the other side of the room and everything else smashed apart, she looked at me in horror, "a monster just like your father" she screamed at me.

I then lost control of my magic and felt it pull everything in here apart and push the Wesley's away; there was nothing that I could do as I couldn't really remember anything else after that as everything went black.


	6. Learning to deal with the past

Faye's POV

I watched as my sister lost control of her magic and I knew that the Wesley's deserved what happened to them, I screamed as my sister blacked out and started to fall to the floor, acting quickly I ran over to her and caught her before she could hurt herself, I looked up to our mother and she grabbed a hold of her necklace put her hands on Octavia and I. I felt the horrible feeling of being sucked through a pipe and when I opened my eyes I noticed that we got back to the manor and mother looked over to me and smiled trying to make me feel better, "THOMAS" mother screamed.

I smirked as I knew that father could have been in a meeting, I turned back to Octavia, "it will be fine sister. Dad will be able to help you" I said.

I watched as our father popped into the study and looked around the room, I saw that he noticed that me and Oct as he walked over to us, "what happened" dad said to me.

I looked up and couldn't help the tears that came from me, "we had gone to Diagon Alley to get some school stuff and some clothes for us to wear on the weekends when we weren't at school and well we walked out of Madam Malkin's were we decided to get some lunch and Molly and Arthur Wesley were in there, mother was being polite and said hello to them but they turned vile on us telling us we shouldn't be with our parent because they are monsters and that we should have stayed away. Oct got mad and well her magic started to go out of control again and well she turned the Leakey cauldron into a mess with her mind. Dad she is going to be okay isn't she" I asked my father.

Dad smiled and took Octavia into his arms and waved his arm over her and smiled, "she is, Octavia used a lot of wand less magic and it has taken the energy out of her, so she just passed out Faye" dad explained to me.

I smiled and watched as dad took Octavia to her room and walked back into the study and wrapped his arms around our mother, "Oct is fine liv, looks like she might take after me in more than one way" dad said to me.

I smiled and sat down on the couch and looked up to them, "does this mean that I could lose control. I mean I have never seen her that angry before" I said to my parents.

Dad walked over to me and smiled, "you might have wand less magic in you but you might not, it is something that will show in its own time. But I think that your sister might be hiding a few things is all" dad said looking worried.

I shook my head and felt the tears come to my eyes, "my upbringing wasn't as bad as Octavia's was, you see when I was taken from you I was put in the same orphanage that you were put in dad, and that was where I was adopted by Mr and Mrs Granger, I knew that I wasn't there's as they told me I was adopted but they were good people to me, for muggles they treated me like I was their own. But for Oct it was different, the muggles she lived with treated her worse than a house elf dad and well there are things that i think would be best hearing from her" I explained.

Dad nodded and bent down in front of me, "I'll have a chat to her when she is ready but in the meantime maybe we can get to know each other" dad said to me.

I smiled and nodded as this would be a chance for me to get to know him as well, Dad sat down in front of me and pulled out a photo album and smiled as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me down to hug him, "this is the album from our time in Hogwarts, this is full of memories of all 8 of us" Dad said to me.

I looked at him and he smiled, "this was your mother and I, your uncle Lucius and your aunt Narcissa, then there was your uncle Severus and Lily and last there was your uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus" Dad explained.

I looked over to him and smirked, "Dumbledore always made it out as Remus and Sirius along with Lily were James friends" I explained.

Dad smiled and shook his head, "no your mother and Lucius are brother and sister and then there is Sirius and Narcissa who are cousins and then Lily and Severus met when they were young as they lived in the same neighbourhood, we didn't meet Remus until the sorting on the first year" I explained.

I smiled and snuggled down and listened to the rest of the story that dad was telling me about his time in Hogwarts.

Octavia's POV

I frowned as I sat up in a bed and couldn't help but sigh at the headache that I now had, quickly getting of the bed I walked out of the bedroom and down into the sitting room where I couldn't see my parents or Faye. I could hear voices and I walked into the study where I saw our parents, our mother was reading in the arm chair and our father was sat with Faye who was looking through a photo album. Mum and dad looked up when they heard me come in and smiled at me. Dad gently took his arm from around Faye and walked over towards me and held his hand out, I took his hand and we both walked back over to the chair where he sat down and pulled me down with him, I noticed that mum got up and gently pulled Faye up and went to walk out of the study where Faye turned around and smiled at me, "tell him everything Oct, I promise that this will help you" she said to me and with that mum and Faye where nowhere in sight which meant that this conversation wasn't going to be a nice one. "Go on" I said wanting to know what this was going to be about.

I saw dad think of his words and this was starting to freak me out and I knew that he didn't want to speak about this, "Octavia when your mother screamed for me and I came to the sitting room it was the most horrible thing for me as I saw that you where unconscious, I asked Faye what had happened and she explained that you had lived with some horrible muggles" dad asked.

I frowned as this was something that I couldn't speak about as I didn't know how to, I looked to dad and decided to try, "okay what can I tell you about them" I said.

Dad smiled and took my hand, "Faye said that when the holidays where over and you needed to go back to Hogwarts that you would become more mean to people and that you would always be hiding certain things on your body, now when you would stay with these muggles what happened for you to become distant with your friends baby" dad said.

I groaned and knew that this was something that we weren't going to find comforting at all, "when Lily and James died I believe that Lily said to Dumbledore that she has a will that I was not to be left with her sister, said that I should have been sent to live with someone else, that much I couldn't get out of the headmaster, but then I was sent to live with Lily's sister and her husband and son and well they didn't like us magic folk, said that we were freaks and that we needed to all be put down, her husband Vernon well he was more into showing his dislike for us" I explained and unconsciously wrapped my arms around my middle.

I noticed that dad was now standing and walked over to me and bent down, "can you show me" he asked.

I looked up with tears in my eyes and nodded, I stood up and gently pulled my dress straps down and shimmied the dress so it was down by my waist and turned around so dad could see, moving my hair I heard my father breath in, "did he harm you in any other way baby" dad asked.

I growled and dad stood back realising that I was beginning to get upset and I turned around, I don't know where the anger came from but I didn't mean for it to come out at dad but at this point I couldn't care, "YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO ME FATHER, DO YOU WANT TO HEAR THAT HE RAPED ME, OVER AND OVER. CALLED ME A FREAK, UNWANTED, UNLOVED. SAID I WAS GOOD FOR NOTHING" I screamed at him.

I couldn't control the anger and knew that I was losing control of my magic; I saw a few things exploded and this was when bad things happened. I curled into a small ball and cried my heart out not wanting to remember that he had done to me, the broken bones when I said no or fought back, I felt a pair of hands on me and reared back into the corner, "please I will behave" I pleaded.

I couldn't help it but my mind was going back to this place and I couldn't stop the sobs.

Tom's POV

I looked down to my little girl and my heart broke at the sight of my little girl in a ball on the floor repeating that she would behave, what in the hell did this people do to her. Looking down to her I knew that I needed to calm her down otherwise she was going to make herself ill and make her body become unconscious again, I went towards her and bent down trying to comfort her but instead she backed into the corner and was muttering to herself, hearing her say that she would behave I growled and walked out of the study and into the living room where Olivia was with Faye who was sobbing, "my baby has been abused" she said.

I held my wife close as I grabbed some floo powder and threw it to the fire, "Professor Snape" I snapped.

"Tom what is it" Snape asked.

"Please come through with your potion bag I need your help with Octavia" I explained.

He nodded and walked through the fire and looked to Olivia and Faye, "what happened" he asked me.

"Well the girls went to Diagon Alley to get some new school stuff and some clothes for the weekends, Faye said that it was coming to lunch time where Faye and Octavia said that they were hungry, Olivia said that Molly and Arthur was there and well Oct didn't really want to speak to them. So Olivia trying to be the bigger person walked over to them and introduced herself as we all knew that for the time being we would need to be nice to them and when Molly and Arthur wasn't very nice and called Oct a monster and that she was broken, Olivia and Faye got back to the manor with the port key and Liv shouted for me to come into the study where I saw Oct unconscious. I knew that I needed to know what had happened and well Faye said that she lost control of her magic and completely ruined the leaky cauldron. I put her into her room and spoke to Faye who explained about her childhood and that Octavia was worst off. I needed her to speak to me about, it started okay and she showed me what this Vernon guy did to her, god he carved words into her Severus" I said with tears in my eyes.

I noticed that Severus looked worried and turned to me, "where is she" he asked me.

I pointed to my study and we followed him in there to see as he approached our daughter and bent down in front getting her attention, "hello Octavia" he said.

She looked up and I noticed that her eyes were red and she had been hacking at her arms as they were red and sore, walking over to her I smiled as she raised her arms to me and I gently picked her up off the floor and placed her down on my lap and watched as Severus applied some lotion to her arms and smiled as she looked up at him, "thanks professor" she said so quietly that if I wasn't holding her you wouldn't have heard her.

He laughed and shook his head, "Octavia you may call me Severus if you would like to" he said to her.

She smiled and nodded, "thank you" she said to him.

He nodded and gave her a sleeping draught and turned to me, "my advice is that she needs help, muggle professional help Tom, the nightmares and the flashbacks are only going to get worst" he said to me.

I nodded and knew who we could go to as she was a friend of ours, "also I think that she needs to face her fears and this Vernon needs to be locked up, when she is up for the conversation I think we need to take this guy to Court so he gets put in prison" Severus said.

I nodded and looked down to my little girl and held her tighter, "she has my temper" I said with a laugh.

Severus laughed and nodded, "even before she found out she was a Riddle people would speak and say that she had a bad temper, could rile Draco right up which I found a little funny, but I would probably advise not to get on her bad side then" Severus said.

I smirked and we watched as my daughter who was asleep in my arms while Olivia had Faye in her arms and was running her hands through her hair keeping her calm.


	7. Starting to accept the past

I woke up to something warm and frowned this wasn't right normally I woke up cold and normally on the floor not the bed, I opened my eyes and noticed that it was my father and he was smiling as he was looking down at me, "well it is safe to say that you are no longer the light little princess anymore, I think daddy might need to go to the gym more often" dad said to me.

I laughed and went to move but he shook his head, "I need you to stay still baby, your Uncle Severus needs to put on some stuff for your wounds and then we are going to talk about this as a family" dad said to me.

I nodded and knew that this was something that I was not going to get out off, sighing I noticed that Severus walked back in and smiled at me, "alright then, this is going to be cold and I need you to tell me when it starts to get warm okay" he asked.

I nodded and watched as he walked around the side of me and gently lifted the strap of my dress and pulled it down so I didn't have anything over my shoulders and I watched as he frowned, "okay so this is going to be cold Octavia" Severus said to me.

I nodded and couldn't help the flinch when he placed it on and he smiled as he came to face me, "also I said that I would get a medical file done for Professor promfoy at the school for the hospital wing, I need to do one for your sister as well but I have a feeling that this is going to be harder for you. So I am going to need you to answer a few questions that this parchment might not get from you" Severus explained.

I nodded and I watched as he poured some potion on to a parchment and then turned to me, "please could I have your finger" he asked me.

I smiled and nodded, holding my hand out to him he quickly got the blood and went to reading the parchment;

 **Octavia Lilith Riddle  
Age: 15  
Parents: Olivia and Tom Riddle  
Siblings: Faye Olivia Riddle (identical twin sister)  
Children: None  
Species: Pure Blood  
Complete Medical Record: Only up to 15 months old ~ no school jabs or boosters given.**

I noticed that Snape looked up to me and shook his head, "those muggles didn't even protect you at all" Snape said and I swore I could see something in his eyes that I recognised.

I don't know why I could speak to him from everything that had happened in our past with him not being the nicest of people to me but I just started to speak and couldn't stop, "they didn't like witches or wizards as Vernon's wife was Lilly's sister and I always remember her saying that their parents where so proud with a witch in the family, she always said that Lilly was a freak, and to them there son was the best thing in the world according to Vernon. They only took me because it would make them look like good people who helped the less fortunate, plus they were getting paid for it as I knew that they would receive a package each month which they would spend on Dudley, that idiot always got new toys or clothes when he wanted, hell he even through a tantrum because he got less presents one year to the other. They always said that they only did it because of that but behind closed doors it was different, Dudley the son had two rooms a play room and a room to sleep in and well they made me sleep in the cupboard under the stairs and well to be honest they treated me like a house elf, I had to make sure that the house was clean and that dinner, lunch and breakfast was cooked, all the ironing and other things, the older I got the more the list got longer until last summer where I snapped and well I lost my temper at them and screamed at them" I explained.

I heard a sob and turned to see Faye was in tears and watched as she ran over to me, "I never knew it was that bad Oct, you always looked like nothing could hurt you" Faye said to me.

I shook my head and smiled, "I got good at hiding these things Faye, I knew that if people saw me week that they would take advantage of me, and trust me when that happens you become a different person. That day on the train when Malfoy was being a dick I snapped because I couldn't handle being the freak any longer, if he realised that I wasn't to be messed with it would have been an easier year for me" I explained and turned back to Severus, "I don't want to see them again" I explained.

He smiled and tucked my hair behind my ear and smiled, "you don't have to, but when I was in this situation, I didn't have anyone to speak to and when Lucius and your father found out that my father was a drunk well he convinced me to take him to court and well it was scary and I was wondering all the time if it was the best thing for me as I knew that being a minor and no parents that I would be taken away, but in the end your father was right and my father got life in prison for child abuse and neglect, what these muggles have done to you is horrible and if I could have it my way I would have him thrown in Azkaban for hurting you" Severus said to me.

I chuckled and noticed that dad was looking at me, "I would like to take him to court for this because he shouldn't have ever done this to you let alone anyone, the fact that he has done this means that we can get justice and I am sure that we should be able to do this at the ministry because of your status as pureblood" dad explained.

I took a deep breath and turned to Faye and our mother and noticed that that both were fighting the tears and I ran over to them and smiled as they wrapped their arms around me and we sunk to the floor, "please do this I don't think I can see you in pain Oct" Faye said to me.

I nodded and turned to dad, "I'll do it but you're going to need one other person who I confided in and I am sure that he won't do it because of me being a riddle" I said.

I watched as Dad and Severus smiled and turned to me, "I will speak to the Wesley's, in the mean time I believe we all need an early night as you both have school tomorrow" dad said.

I nodded as I turned to look to dad, "can I stay with Faye tonight please, I don't want to be alone" I asked

Mum and dad smiled and nodded, "of course baby" dad said and Faye took my hand and we walked into my room where Faye took a seat on the bed and smiled at me.

"Come on tomorrow is a big day" Faye said and with that we both fell to sleep wrapped around each other for the first time in a long time.

Tom's POV

I watched as my daughters walked out of the room and I turned to my wife, "I am going to get this sorted hunny, I think that it might be time to get a hold of Sirius and Remus as I think that they will be able to help with keeping the girls safe at Hogwarts, as I am sure that Albus believes that they are still loyal to James and the order" I said.

She smirked and nodded, "I will quickly floo Narcissa and my brother and then we can get on to finding them" Liv said and I watched as she walked out of the sitting room and into the dining room where she went to call for them.

I turned to Severus and noticed that he was looking upset and I couldn't help but feel for him, "they will forgive you Severus, I mean you where mean to them yes, but I tried to kill my own daughter when she was a baby. If there is anyone to blame then it will be Albus not any of us" I explained to him.

Severus smiled and nodded, "of course, thank you Tom" Sev said to me.

I smiled and turned my attention to Lucius and Narcissa who was with a sleepy Draco, "sorry Tom but I didn't really want to leave him alone in the manor, am I alright to let him sleep in his room here" Narcissa asked me.

I smiled and walked over to him and placed my hand on his shoulder, "hey uncle Tom, are Octavia and Faye okay" Draco asked me.

I smiled and nodded, "yeah they are okay, why don't you go off to bed so I can speak to your parents" I said to him.

Draco smiled and I watched as he walked out of the room and I turned to Lucius and smiled, "hello Tom, what can we help you with this evening" he asked me.

I sighed and sat down as my wife walked back into the room with Sirius and Remus, "Tom please tell me that you have found them, I have been so worried over what this could be about" Sirius said to me.

I smiled, "Octavia and Faye are asleep in Faye's room and I have called for you all to be here because I need you help with something that isn't going to be nice to hear" I explained.

Remus walked over to me and smiled, "Tom you know that we would do anything to help your children, now what is happening so we can help" Remus said to me.

I shook my head and couldn't help the tears that came to my eyes, "when we found Octavia and Faye they had been hidden by Dumbledore right under my nose, the idiot sent Octavia to James Potter and charmed her to look like that twat, I tried to kill my own daughter" I sobbed.

I felt arms around me and knew that it was my wife and I looked up, "Severus was doing a family potion to revel your relatives when he noticed that hers and Hermione Granger came back as the riddle twins, from what Severus told me Oct didn't believe him and snapped calling his a few horrible words and storming out of the classroom straight into the headmasters room with Ron Weasley, it turned out that the headmaster got mad that they found out and threatened my children. Severus and Lucius got there in time to see Octavia lose control of her wand less magic and destroy the office in one thought" I explained.

I looked up and noticed that Remus and Sirius looked shocked and turned to me, "seems like little Oct has her daddys temper" Sirius said smiling at me.#

I smiled and nodded, "Faye is the level headed one as she is able to talk her sister down which is a good thing for us" I explained.

Remus smiled and turned to me, "I don't think that you are finished are you" he asked me.

I shook my head and noticed that Narcissa was keeping Olivia busy as she knew this part, "turns out for the headmaster to keep Oct wanting to please people he sent her to the Dursley's home where she was abused and well I still think that there is something's that she isn't telling me because she is scared, Severus has had to put some lotions and things on her as she has had words written into her skin with a penknife or something and well it has healed over so it doesn't go away, she is so angry at the world right now" I explained.

Sirius looked pissed and turned to me, "why in the hell would albus do something like this, I mean I understand that he has something really wrong with him, but to let a child be abused is wrong. Tom what can we help you with as I am sure that you have some ideas" Sirius said.

I chuckled and turned my attention to Remus and Sirius, "I need to you convince Albus to give you the DADA job so you can look out for my girls against some of the people at the school for me" I asked.

Sirius smiled and nodded, "of course, plus I would do anything to look out for them, after all they are my family" Sirius said and got up as he and Remus went to go home before flooing to the order to see if they could have the job.

"I will sort out a hearing at the ministry for the muggles about this, it will be done as a muggle hearing, but I will be able to get confirmation for magic to be used there as well" Lucius said to me and walked over to me and bend down, "we will bring them to prison and if they get away with it we can just kill them" Lucius said with a smile on his face.

I chuckled and nodded as he walked out I walked over to my wife and wrapped my arms around her, "Severus your welcome to stay, but my wife and I are going to sleep now" I said and we retired to our room to sleep.


	8. Back to hogwarts

Faye and I woke to our parents standing in the doorway of Faye's room smiling at us, "Come on you two, Lucius is downstairs and is going to take you back to Hogwarts as he has convinced the ministry to make Dumbledore redo your sorting" dad said to us.

We both nodded and got up walking into the bathroom that attached mine and Faye's rooms together and looked into the mirror and smiled as my black hair was still smooth and not a mess at all, quickly putting a brush through my hair, I grabbed the hair curlers and went to making my hair curly and Faye did the same as well, I grabbed the makeup bag from my bag and quickly went to putting on some make up so I wasn't as pale as Draco and got dressed into our school robes where I noticed that Faye was already dressed pretty much the same to me. We walked down into main room where there was a bright light going off, "Aww my two babies" mum said.

We both groaned and dad walked in and smirked, "well it's safe to say that if they didn't have the colour in the bottom of their hair I wouldn't be able to tell them apart, now come on you two you don't want to be late for you first day back do you" dad said and walked over to the fire place and threw some powder in "Professor Dumbledore's Office" dad said and we walked through to the headmasters office.

"Aww Faye, Octavia" Dumbledore said to us even though I could tell he was not happy about seeing the both of us.

I smiled sweetly at him and nodded, "Professor, I do apologise for ruining your office, I will learn to control the magic I have" I said lying through my teeth to the head master.

Lucius smiled at Faye and I as he walked over to us, "okay so you mother did ask me to tell you to behave and not to make any trouble, also that the ministry will make sure that you are both sorted into the correct houses, good luck you too and I am sure that we will be seeing you for Christmas this year" Lucius said to us and with that he walked over to the fireplace and bent down grabbing some power and throwing it into the fire and disappeared from our sights.

We turned back to the Professor and he smiled at me, "right let's see what house you are in then shall we" he said and walked over to a shelf and reached up and came back over to Faye and I with the sorting hat.

"Octavia take a seat please" Dumbledore said to me.

I sat down on the stool and Dumbledore walked over and placed the hat down on my head, "Miss riddle, nice to finally be able to call you the right name" the sorting hat said to me which I couldn't help the smile to come to my face, "you knew who I was from the beginning" I asked. "Of course I did but the headmaster would not let me tell you, believe me when I say that it is the headmaster that is the evil one, please pass this message on to your sister. Now I believe the best place for you would be Slytherin" the hat said.

I took the hat of my head and looked down as my school robes sign became green and silver with the Slytherin crest on the buckle at the top of my cape, I passed the hat over to my sister and smiled as the hat shouted out Slytherin as well. I watched as Faye took the hat off and walked over to the shelf and placed the hat down smiling. Faye walked over to me and looked over to the professor "were done and I believe we do not need to speak to you" Faye snarled at the Professor.

Dumbledore smiled as he looked to Faye and I, "I will have the whole school against you and you will become the most hated students at this school" Dumbledore said.

We both smiled at him and I walked over as I placed my hand on shoulder, "just remember that Faye and I have the ministry on our side and trust me when I say this, GAME ON" I snapped and felt the castle react to my magic.

Faye and I walked out of the headmaster's office and down the stairs with people staring at the two of us wondering who we are, Faye took my hand and we walked into the great hall smirking as everyone stopped at stared at the both of us.

We smiled as Professor Snape walked over to us and smiled as he took us over to the Slytherin table and pointed to some seats for us to sit in, "eat first and then once we are in the common room I will introduce you to everyone else okay" Severus said.

Faye and I nodded at Professor Snape and grabbed food as we were hungry and needed something to eat, "good afternoon, I know this is not normal but as people can see we have two new students today, I would like to introduce you to the twins daughters of lord Voldermort" Dumbledore said to the whole school.

I noticed that people were staring at us and started muttering over what they would now do, I knew that Faye was going to find this hard to deal with as she was the type of person to want to get along with everyone, I stood up and smirked as everyone turned to me, I noticed that Snape and Draco where looking at me with an identical look on their faces, "thank you Albus for that lovely introduction, but how many times do we have to tell you we only know our mother as our father died when we were taken from him. I mean unless you know something that the rest of the wizarding world doesn't" I said smirking as people turned their attention to the headmaster.

Dumbledore looked at me and growled, "You will admit to this school and our teachers that you know your father" he growled.

Before I could answer a voice was heard in the background, "umm excuse me, but are you aware that the ministry have already looked into this and are you aware that believing that the dark lord is making a return is not a good start for you headmaster and then to make it out as our students here would be following him is horrible. I will make sure that fudge hears about this" Umbridge screamed at him.

I smirked as turned to Umbridge, she was someone that our father and Lucius did not like and wanted out of the ministry as she would be trouble for father at a later date, but I watched as Faye turned to Umbridge and let a few tears go, "we found out the other day while we were doing potions as Professor snakes class was revealing family and that was when we found out. Lucius Malfoy was informed about what had happened and said that our mother was still alive and took us to her. Unless our dear headmaster is on about the man that our mother has been seeing as he has said to our mother that he would be happy to try and be a father figure to us, it wasn't until Octavia and I met our mother, that she explained that our father died the day we had been taken from them which was about a week after we had been born. To be honest our mother didn't want to send us back to Hogwarts with the headmaster here" Faye said forcing some tears out.

I was amazed with her acting skills and I could see that Severus was as well as he was trying to keep the smirk off his face, I watched as Umbridge walked over to us and smiled at my sister, thinking that she was close to a breakdown "Please explain child, what does your mother have against the headmaster" Umbridge asked.

We both smiled and looked back to the headmaster with smirks on our face, "I'm sorry but mother would have to tell you that as she doesn't always want to share the horrible past with us" we said and sat down.

Umbridge made some noise and we smirked as she turned around and walked out of the great hall, I turned to Faye and smirked, "who would have thought that you had some evil in you dear sister" I said chuckling.

Faye laughed and we finished our lunch as people were still staring at us and we went to walk out of the hall when I noticed that Ron was sat there and he looked really broken, deciding to go and speak to him, I turned to Faye and smirked, "I am sure that you can do the introductions for the both of us dear sister, oh and don't be too nice to them I mean they have made our life's hell for the past three years" I said smirking at her.

Faye smiled and nodded, I watched as she walked out of the great hall and I turned and walked over to the Gryffindor table and couldn't help the smirk to come from me as people were looking scared of me.


	9. Surprise

I walked towards my old table and noticed that there wasn't that many people there for lunch today, I made my way over to the Wesley twins and noticed that they were staring at me with a smirk on their faces and I knew that they had already been told and maybe didn't believe all the lies that there family had been telling them.

I noticed that people were keeping their eyes on me and I couldn't help but smirk, but it seemed as they couldn't keep the mouths shut. "who the hell does she think she is and why does she think that she can come over here, doesn't she know that we're going to kill her father" a boy said and I turned to see that it was one of the new student that would have started this year and smiled as I walked over to them, "Octavia Riddle and I would remember who the hell it is that your speaking to, and as you have been told by my sister our father is not alive. Maybe it's time to stop believing everything that the headmaster goes on about" I snarled at him and smiled as he packed up and ran out of the great hall.

I chuckled to myself and turned back to the new kids and smiled, "what are you doing at this table, aren't all children from dark family supposed to sit at the Slytherin table" a young girl snapped at me.

I looked down to her and placed my hands down beside her, "careful love you might not like what comes next, and trust me everyone who is a dark family isn't in Slytherin, I mean was Sirius black in this house" I spat.

They nodded and I walked over to the others and noticed that Ron was staring at with some of the other first years at the table; I turned to first years and felt as the colour of my eyes changed "stop with the staring" I snarled.

They all turned their attention back to their food, smiling I turned back to see Ron staring at me, "knew you would become one of them" he snapped and turned back to his book.

I heard a snort before I could answer and looked over to see Fred and George laughing, "Well I never Octavia Riddle, nice to finally meet you properly. Heard a lot of bad things about you, aren't you the scary one out of you and your sister. I hear you take after you father in the power department" Fred said and walked over to me and sat down in front of me.

I knew what he was doing and I couldn't help the chuckle to come from me, "Hello Fred, George I hope it wasn't all horrible" I said.

They smiled and I stood up before they could say anything else and walked over to the part of the table and grabbed Ron, "with me now" I snapped.

He looked at me and laughed, "let's not Ridde, god knows what you would do to me" he said to me.

I felt my anger rising and knew that it was going to help me so I took a deep breath and looked to him again, "Ron please, if our friendship ever meant anything to you" I asked.

He looked up to me and smirked, "fine you have 5 minutes then I'm done because I don't want anything to do with the Dark Lords daughter" he snapped and walked out of the great hall.

I followed him out to the court yard and he turned around to me and I saw he snapped, "Mum said that she saw you and Faye at the leaky cauldron and she said that you lost your temper at her, for no reason. From what I understand Octavia you're just like your father" Ron snapped at me.

I shook my head and looked at him, "your parents started it Ron, I didn't even want to speak to them because I was worried over what they would think of me and it was my mother decided that if they loved me like she always said she did, it would matter as she would be able to see who I really was and well my mother decided that she would be nice and say hello to her and they pushed their anger on to me. Ron your parents called me a monster and that Faye and I deserved to be taken from a loving family, I get that you don't approve of my father but before you disown me, I think you need to speak to your parents" I snapped.

Ron was going red and I knew that he was pissed off at me, "You Dark families are all the same, you may not be what I thought but you are still a self-centred bitch, I mean look what happened this morning in the great hall with the first years, Jesus they don't realise that you are just as crazy as your father" he snapped.

I smirked as I looked at him, "first off I have always been this way but you never noticed Ron because you have been so caught up in let's see if I can get her attention to fall in love with me, Second those first years were spouting off shit about my family and I snapped, if you haven't noticed Ron I don't like people never have because of personal reasons that you are aware off, and when I came to this school that changed as that used to be your family as they were the exception, but that was before your parents threw their anger at me and Faye, I didn't trust anyone else outside of you lot. So when I found out from potions class that I was adopted I needed my friend, my best friend and my main concern was that if you would be okay with this, not once did I think that you would pull away from me and on the way to the office that day you did Ron, I watched as you tore yourself away from me and it hurt. I was so worried over what you would think and how you would look at me, that I didn't have a chance to see what it would be like for Faye and I. Seems like I was right, you hate Faye and I all because we turned out to be Riddle's" I snapped keeping the tears at bay.

I went to turn around to walk away when I heard it, "I lost you the moment you became a Riddle, no Riddle would love a Wesley and I know that your father would kill me before I could tell you the truth" Ron whispered.

I turned to him and shook my head, "is that what made you say these things" I asked.

He nodded and I laughed which made him look at me, "what's so funny about my feelings" he snapped.

I smiled and walked over to him and pulled his face to mine, "first off you need to stop with the snapping at me as it's going to piss me off Ron, I have a nasty temper and I don't want you to get on the wrong side of it and I loved you from the first day I saw you idiot, the little boy who tried to make me laugh by turning his rat yellow but couldn't" I snapped.

He looked at me and I noticed that he was looking for Harley, "Ron I'm still me, just better looking" I said flicking out my black hair making him laugh.

He laughed at me and walked over to me and pushed his lips to mine and I smiled into the kiss, Ron pulled me closer to him and wrapped his arm around my waist keeping me close to him, I opened my mouth and smirked as he deepened the kiss. I pulled away and he moaned at me, "Wow a Riddle and a Wesley" a voice said.

I turned around to snap at whoever it was and noticed it was Faye, bring my magic back down as I didn't want to hurt her I smirked "why don't you bite me little sister" I said smiling.

Faye walked down to me and ignored Ron as she was still upset with him and turned to me, "We need to get to potions and I don't think Snape will be happy with you being late Oct and we will have a chat about this later" Faye said to me as she walked away towards the class.

Ron ran up beside me and turned to me as we were walking towards the dungeons for our class, "does your sister not like me anymore Oct" Ron asked.

I turned to him and smiled, "Ron, Faye doesn't have a problem with you, she is only worried about what your parents are going to do as I can't control my magic and well she worries about me which is not anything new really" I explained.

Ron nodded and looked back towards the floor and I knew that he was confused as he didn't really know what was happening, "Ron she will come around, you see I have a lot of excess magic and well I lost control around your parents. Due to our father no longer being around anymore I have no one to teach me the control I need" I explained to Ron.

He nodded and I felt bad about lying to him about our father but this was something that I knew he couldn't take well at the moment, we walked into the potions class and I took my seat down next to Faye and smiled as she chuckled at me, "dad isn't going to be happy with this" she whispered to me.

I looked over and smirked, "well I can always try and bring him over to our side, one less to worry about for that idiot" I said smirking.

She laughed and turned to the front as Professor Snape walked into the classroom slamming the door open making some of the students jump.


	10. Potions with uncle sev

Faye and I were sat there as Snape walked into the classroom and everyone was stopping what they were doing to look at him and then turned there attention to stare at Faye and I, "what hasn't anyone ever seen identical twins before, I mean you do go to school with the Weasley twins" I snapped.

Severus looked over to me and smiled as he stood at the front of the room, "so I see you have met our new students here at Hogwarts, this is Octavia Riddle and her twin sister Faye" Severus said to us all.

Professor Snape was stood by the black board and smiled as he noticed that Faye and I were happy listening to him, I noticed that he smiled at me and went back to his class which I knew he was going to take it out on the Gryffindor's. "So then Mr Wesley could you tell me what fortuna ius means please" Severus asked.

Ron looked to Snape and frowned as I knew he didn't really understand Latin, "Mr Wesley please read the book" Severus said.

Ron looked down and I felt sorry for him, Latin was something that he couldn't really understand that well, quickly getting up I walked over to Ron and put a book down in front of him, "it will help with the Latin and maybe ask Faye and she will help with the tutoring" I said and walked back over to Faye

He smiled at me and nodded, "thanks Octavia" Ron said.

I smiled and nodded my head and turned back to the front of the class and noticed that Faye was shaking her head at me; before she could say anything to me we were being stared at. Realising that it was Severus that was looking at me I smiled at him, "sorry sir" I said.

"Please pay attention miss Riddle, now do you know what fortuna ius means" Snape asked.

I nodded and looked to him, "liquid luck" I said to him.

He smiled and nodded at me, "thank you now here is a sheet with the potion one showing you what you need to do for it, please make sure that you follow this exactly" he said to us.

We nodded and I looked down to the parchment and frowned, "this is going to be a bitch, I mean I am normally good at potions but this is going to be a bitch of a potion to get right" I said as I got up and walked over to the ingredients at the back where I noticed that Ron had got up to get the ingredients that was needed as well.

I walked back over to Faye and placed down the bits I grabbed from the back of the room and went to setting up the pots with Faye that we needed. I watched as Faye placed the cauldron on top of the burner for us to heat all the bits up to the right temperature and that was when I noticed that Ron was being pushed into the corner by the looks of it Crabbe and Goyle, growling I got up and walked towards the back of the room and pulled Ron away from them and smiled at him, "I'll be there in the minute Ron, why don't you go and sit down" I said to him.

"Now what is a pretty girl liked you and especially a riddle doing with a Wesley, why don't you come and sit with a real man, I am sure that your father would prefer you to be with a pureblood than a blood traitor" Goyle said.

I looked at him and laughed, "You do know who you're speaking to don't you" I asked.

"Little Riddle sister" Crabbe said.

I laughed and looked down to him and decided to channel my inner father, "first off I'm the older twin and second remember who you are speaking to half-blood, you may act like a pureblood because your father is one but remember here Crabbe that your father married a muggle which dropped you to half-blood, next time remember your manors, I am the eldest daughter of the dark lord and have his powers want to go a few rounds with me" I spat at him.

I heard footsteps and noticed that Faye was stood behind me with her hand on my shoulder and smiled at me, "you might what to remind yourselves we don't speak to people under us that includes the blood traitor that you have been speaking to" Goyle said to the both of us.

I growled and looked over to him, "His name is Ron and he is a nicer and better person than you will ever be and let me tell you another thing you two what and who my sister and I hang around with us nothing to do with you or anyone else. Next time I'll make it hurt, or I can give you the same offer I gave your idiot friend, I will win" I snapped.

They looked scared and apologised to Ron as they walked back to the seats and Faye and I walked back over to our table ignoring our classmates in the room with us, I turned my attention back to the potion and groaned, "I am so going to be yelled at by dad" I whispered to Faye.

Faye laughed and I snapped my head to her, "what's so funny Faye" I asked.

"For the first time you are going to know what it is like to have angry parents" Faye said laughing at me.

I shook my head and went on to finishing the potion while Faye was still laughing at me. ~wonder what Faye is laughing at~ a voice said in my head.

I jumped and Faye looked at me and frowned, "Oct you okay" Faye asked me.

I frowned and looked over to her, "I swore I could hear Draco in my head" I whispered.

Faye frowned and looked over to Draco, "Fred and George can speak to each other via their minds, which is normally a magical twin thing, there must be a reason why you can speak to Draco" Faye said to me.

I nodded and looked over to her, "so why can't you and I do it, and better yet why can I hear Draco in my head" I said.

I watched as she shook her head and decided to see if I could make Draco jump, "let's see if I can make Draco jump" I said laughing with Faye.

~hello Draco~ I said looking over to Draco and snorting as he jumped and turned around to me, ~ I can hear you in my head Oct ~ Draco said to me. ~yeah Faye says that the Wesley twins can do, something to do with being magical twins, but not sure why I can speak to you and not Faye, she said maybe ask dad about it they must know why~ I explained. Dray nodded and noticed that we were being stared at by Severus.

~I have this ~ I said to Draco and turned to Severus, "sorry Sir, I am just worried is all, my shoulders and back are starting to get painful" I said and watched as he softened and bent down in front of me, "I promised you that I would help you every step of the way, why don't you come up to my office after class and I am sure that I can put some more salve on it for you" he said making sure that only I could hear him.

I nodded and I did feel a bit better, I noticed that Ron was looking at me and I shook my head saying that I would tell him later, nodding his head we finished the potion and I told Faye that I would meet them in the Great Hall as I needed to see Snape for something for my back, I quickly made my way up to the office and Snape smiled as he saw me, "come on let's make this quick for you" he said to me.

I quickly pulled up the back of my top and severus went to applying the salve to the wound and smiled as he turned his attention back to me, "well it looks like its getting better, I want you to come here every night and morning where I can put this on your back for you and then after a week it can be applied once a day till the pain stops" Sev explained.

I smiled and turned to him, "thanks Uncle Sev" I said and walked out of the office and met up with Faye in the hallways as she was worried about me.

"Everything okay" she asked me.

I smiled at Faye and explained that uncle Sev had placed some salve on my back as I was in some pain and she smiled as we made our way to the great hall where Dumbledore was waiting for us at our table, groaning to myself and making Faye snort we turned our attention back to the headmaster, "Aww Octavia, Faye your mother is in my office, wants to speak to you about something, I believe it is about some man in my office with her" Dumbledore said to us as he turned around and walked back out of the great hall.

Faye and I walked up to the headmasters office where I saw our mother and some man who I didn't recognise, turning to Faye I noticed that she looked confused as well. "Mother who is this" Faye and I asked.

Mother smiled and walked over to me and Faye as she placed her hand in our shoulders, "when your father died when we lost you, I did everything to find you. When Severus said that he found you I was over the moon. You see I have been seeing someone else as I realised that I needed to move on, so I spoke to Albus and he has realised that you're not your birth father" she explained to us and it sounded a lot like the story that Faye said to the headmaster in the great hall this lunchtime.

Faye and I turned to the headmaster and noticed that he forced a small smile on his face, "I apologise for the things I have said and now realise that you are not your father" the head master said to us both.

We both nodded and I turned to face this man and paled as I backed up bumping into him, turning around I noticed that it was my father under the disguise.


	11. Medical reports

When I realised that this was my father and I noticed that mother was smiling at me I knew that this was going to be about my past, I tried to leave but dad caught my hand and smiled, "I know this is sudden but you have your friends and family around you and your mother would like it if maybe your sister and you would maybe give me a chance" dad said pretending that he was trying to get me to trust him.

I nodded my head and turned to Faye noticing that she too was quiet and I didn't even notice that we had walked into the upper level of the headmasters office where my mother was sat with Molly Weasley of all people comforting her, I growled and went to move when I had someone hold me back, I turned around and noticed that it was my father and I turned to him, "let me go, she has to pay for what she said to me" I snapped.

Molly walked over to me and smiled which made me stop, "I do apologise about what I said to you when we saw you in the leaky cauldron I did not mean to upset you, you see I was lead to believe that your father was alive, but seeing that your mother is with this man and moving on from him I think that maybe you can become a different person" Molly said to me.

Faye snorted and crossed her arms as she leant against the wall of office, "you caused my sister pain Molly, after everything that you now about her and what those muggles did to her, I don't want you near her" Faye snapped and turned our father and smiled, "I don't think I am staying here, mum I will be in the great hall" she said and walked out.

I smiled at her as she walked out with a smirk on her face, I turned around and noticed that our mother had some papers with her and passed it to me, "the Dursley's are saying that your lying about the abuse that happened to you when you were in there care and asking that you prove this" mum said to me.

I frowned and turned to see that Dumbledore was still in the office and I didn't really want to speak about this in front of him but I knew that he would leave if I asked him to help me, "Sir, I mean you are the only person here that can admit to them abusing me, and I am sure that you can tell the ministry where the money had come from that paid them to make sure that I would come to school broken each year" I explained.

Dumbledore looked worried and turned to my mother and shook his head, "sorry I don't know anything about what happened to her when she was with her family, I believed that she was not in any danger" he lied to my parents.

I really wanted to kill him but knew that I couldn't as I would be in a lot of trouble, I nodded and smiled, "okay then professor, thank you for letting me know that my mother is here, you may go back to work if you wish" I said and watched as he nodded and walked away.

I turned to my mother and smirked as she turned to the Weasley's and smiled, "good guy is he" was all mother said and that was when I noticed that Severus walked into the office and smiled at me, "Octavia I need you to come with me and have a chat, I've spoken to your mother and she has said that we can do this, but only with your permission" Severus said to me.

I nodded and he took me to the other side and smiled, "I wish to perform a spell that will tell us everything that the Dursley's have done to you through the years of you being with them and this will come out of paper which will be for different ages depending on when this was done for you, due to you being a riddle and a magical being this has been confirmed to be done in the ministry of magic due to Petunia being on your Lily's side and could produce a magical offspring" Severus explained to me.

I nodded and Severus smiled, "also you have been asked to come to the stand and tell them in your own words what has happened to you there and also what has happened since you have started Hogwarts as I know that you have been in the chamber below the castle and also found the philosopher's stone as well" Severus said to me.

I shook my head and looked to him, "you promised that I would have to see them again Severus, I mean I don't mind about the other stuff but this is not what I want to be reliving" I said.

Severus looked down to me and smiled, "you won't be alone in this Oct, your sister will be there with you as will Mr Weasley" Severus said to me.

I nodded and walked over to my parents and sat down in between them, "okay I'll do this" I said and dad nodded.

"Okay then" dad said and stood up, "Arthur i take it you will be getting the Dursley's to this court room" dad said.

Arthur turned to him and frowned, "not to be rude but what do Olivia's children have to do with you mr..." Arthur said looking to my father for some information.

"My name is Luke Nott and I am currently in a relationship with Olivia here" he said and turned to me, "I believe that the twins need a male role model in their life's and when I asked Olivia if I could meet her children she explained to me her past with her now dead husband, yes I know that Octavia and Faye are the twin girls of the dark lord himself and I wish to maybe move them onto a different path" dad said to them while holding back the amusement in his voice.

Arthur smiled and nodded to him, "I do apologise as we are trying to get back into our Octavia's life as well and I hope that sooner she will forgive us" he said as he turned to me smiling.

I nodded and turned back to mother as I sat down again by her, "if your parents or Severus goes to collect the Dursley's I do not think that they would make it to the ministry alive" he said to me.

I chuckled and nodded, "but I don't look like I used to and they won't recognise me" I said.

Dad smiled and looked at me, "don't worry about that sweetie" dad said to me.

I noticed that Faye and Ron walked back into the office and I turned to them, "why are you here" I asked hiding the relationship from my parents and his.

Ron walked over to me and bent down taking my hands not realising that his parents and mine were smiling, "I think you need to do this Oct, you would wake screaming and marks that they would leave you. Not to mention Fred and George, they nearly killed that Dursley from what he did to you" Ron said making mum and dad look over to him.

"Fred and George caught him doing what to my daughter" mum asked.

Ron looked over to my mother and shook his head, "they were horrible to her and at the time I believed that they did this because they were horrible people, but since they have found out who they really are and well after Dumbledore openly outed them as the dark lords children's I believe that he knows more that he is letting on" Ron said.

I watched as Ron turned to his parents, "I think there is more to this story and when we are in a safe place I would like to speak about this with them and listen to their side, now if you don't want to and want to follow your path with that idiot then fine but it is time that I make my own choices in this" he said and turned to me again with a smile on his face.

I looked confused over what had been said and that when I realised something and turned to them, "that's why they are protective of me, I did wonder how I got to the burrow" I said to them.

Ron nodded sadly, "when we found you I thought that I lost you that night, you were cover in blood and naked, if it wasn't for the twins I don't think that you would have lived past that night Oct" Ron said with tears in his eyes.

I looked up to Molly and Arthur and noticed that they had something in there hands and looked sorry, "we took her to the doctors at St. Mungo to be looked at that summer and well the medi-healer said that this wasn't the first time that she fought back, we tried to get custody of her but we couldn't the ministry said no Liv, but we did get this documented for this" Molly said passing my parents a folder.

I didn't want to look as my mother broke down, I looked down to my mother and noticed that she was in tears and as for my father he looked like he would kill him, I wrapped my arms around my legs and felt someone pick me up, turning around I noticed that it was dad and he was going to put himself out there and there was nothing I could do to stop him from going after him, "I am so sorry sweetie" dad said to me.

I looked at him with confusion on my face, "this was not your fault, you didn't know where I was and didn't know where to find me, if anything this is the potters fault" I snapped.

Dad looked down to me and smirked, "100% a riddle there Liv" a voice said.

I turned around and noticed that it was Sirius Black, "Octavia" he asked me.

I looked confused and turned to my parents, "I have no idea who he is" I said to them.

Dumbledore walked out and frowned, "Sirius what are you doing here, and where is Remus" Dumbledore said.

I watched as Dumbledore walked over to Sirius and pushed him out of the door, "not before I speak to her, I have a right to speak to her she is family to me" Sirius snapped at him.

I got up and walked over to him and pushed past Dumbledore and smiled at Sirius, "I sorry but I don't really remember you, but I have a feeling that you might be able to answer some questions that we have, please could you help us" I asked smiling.

He nodded and wrapped his arms around me, I tried to not flinch but I knew that he noticed it and pulled me back, "now you are too skinny for a 15 year old and not to mention I can smell blood on you" Sirius said to me.

Mum ran over to me and quickly went searching for the blood and I batted her hands away from me and smiled as dad looked worried but stayed where he was, "mum it's just time of the month" I whispered to her.

Mum laughed and quickly took me to the fireplace and grabbed the floo powder, "please follow us to our home, all of you please" mum said and turned to the fireplace "Riddle Manor" she said and pulled me through with her.


	12. Crowded manor

Mum had pulled me into the bathroom and pushed some products on me and I knew that she was trying to make up for lost time so I let her, "if you need anything let me know and I will find it for you" mum said to me.

I smiled and nodded, "mum can I change out of my uniform at all, because I am not comfy at all" I asked.

Mum smiled and nodded, "I believe your sister is already changed" she said to me.

I nodded and walked out of the bathroom once I was finished and over to my wardrobe to grab some clean clothes once changing into a pair of jeans and tee shirt with a pair of black biker boots and a leather jackets, I turned around to see that my Dad's pet snake was on my bed, walking over to her I held my arm out and smiled as she curled around my arm and I turned to the door again, "TAKE YOUR GODDAMN SNAKE OUT OF MY ROOM, SHE DOESN'T BELONG IN MY ROOM, NEXT TIME I WILL MAKE HER EAT YOU" I screamed.

I heard a laugh and turned around to see Faye smirking at me, "your dead meat little sister" I snapped and watched as she ran.

I chased my sister into the sitting room where everyone was sat and saw Faye on the other side. Smirking i jumped over the sofa and was able to grab Faye in time and pulled her to the floor with me and smirked as I held her down, "keep dad's pet snake to yourself, otherwise I will put her in your bed when you are sleeping" I snapped.

She laughed and I got up and walked over to dad and smiled and I passed her back to dad and smiled she hissed at him and recoiled herself around my arm: I am sorry mistress Octavia, mistress said I could stay in there : the snake said to me.

I rolled my eyes and looked down, : make sure you stay out, Hedgwig doesn't like snakes : I said to the snake.

Ron looked to me and smiled, "I forgot you could speak to snakes" Ron said to me.

I smiled and nodded and noticed that the twins had come to the manor as well and they were looking around in wonder, I looked over and smiled, "hey George, nice to see you" I said.

The Wesley twins walked over to me and smiled as they hugged me, "Fred and i are going to be going to court with you if that is okay Octavia, and I would like to say that you look just like your father, I mean I wouldn't want to argue with you" George said to me as he took in what I was wearing.

I rolled my eyes at them and smiled as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders, "anytime, plus it's nice to have another set of twins to mess around with, this school is very boring you know" they said.

I rolled my eyes at them again and looked around the room and noticed that the whole Wesley family was here, I walked over to them and smiled, "do you want to go somewhere else, I am sure that you don't really believe that I am good" I snapped at them.

The shook there head sadly at me and I smiled as I sat down next to mum and noticed that Faye was stood behind me, "okay so Madame promfrey will be here in the minute and she is going to help me with the spell so we can make sure that you are safe while doing it" Severus said.

I looked up and frowned, "what do you mean safe Severus" Faye and I asked at the same time making a few people laugh.

Mum looked at us and smiled as he looked at us, "You may go down memory lane with these and we are not sure what will happen to you sweetie while the spell is going on" mum said to me.

I nodded and didn't know if I was ready for this but i knew that this was something I needed to do because I couldn't lose my family to these people, "okay but I have some rules to these" I explained.

Dad smiled and nodded, "you all need to promise me that you won't kill him because I cannot lose any family" I explained and smiled as dad nodded.

"That's fair enough hunny" dad said and the flame went and the Professor walked through.

"I have the spell here and it shouldn't have any long effects on her apart from her getting sleepy" she explained.

We all nodded and she walked over to me and smiled, "okay then Octavia, I need you to lie down on the sofa and get comfortable, Olivia maybe you can sit on the end so her head is in your lap" she asked.

Mum smiled as she walked over to me and nodded as she went to playing with my hair, "just relax baby and mummy is here" mum said to me.

I didn't say anything and closed my eyes listening as the professor started her spell...


	13. Learning about the past

Tom's POV

I looked down to my daughter and noticed that she was trying to keep herself calm and not lash out from this, I looked over to my wife and noticed that she was humming to our daughter while running her hands through her hair. "Okay so I will perform the spell and I will ask you what you are seeing okay sweetie" the Professor said to our daughter.

I watched as she nodded and I took my side by my wife and daughter as Faye was on the other side to her sister trying not to look worried over her, "longinquo adduci memoria (distant memories to be brought forward)" the professor said and I saw a light come out of her wand and my daughter began to glow.

"Octavia can you hear me" she asked.

I watched as my daughter didn't answer and she looked confused but I had an idea of what was happening, you see as my daughter didn't have trust with people she would only respond to people that she trusted, so realising that she didn't trust the professor I turned my attention to Severus as I knew that she trusted him to some level that she would be able to speak to him, "Severus please could you try and communicate with her" I asked my friend.

Severus nodded and walked over and sat down on the floor next to Octavia, "Oct sweetie can you hear me" Severus asked.

She smiled and nodded, "yeah" she said.

Severus smiled and turned to the Professor and she smiled, "to make sure that this is working correctly I need to get a base line on this, Severus I believe you know what to do right now" The professor said to Severus.

Severus nodded and turned to Oct, "okay I am just going to ask some normal questions to make sure that we are on the right line, first off can you tell me your name" Severus asked.

"Octavia Lilith Riddle" Oct said.

Sev smiled and turned back to Oct, "okay next one, Can you tell me your age and where you live please" Sev asked as he was writing down her answers.

"I am 15 years old and I live at Riddle Manor" She said.

I turned to the professor and she smiled at Sev, "okay that is good, now we can go on with the harder questions now" she explained and I watched as Sev nodded and turned his attention back to my daughter.

Sev took her hand and smiled, "Okay I need you to think back to the first time that you can remember seeing your adoptive parents, can you tell me where you are" Severus asked.

I watched as she looked confused about something and shook her head, "some hospital where there are people above me, looks like Lilly and James Potter" she said.

Severus looked over to me and shook his head, "She remembers being taken, okay look around can you see what else there is. Anything to tell you where you are or who else is in the room with you" Severus asked.

"There is another lady about mum's age now, blonde hair but in a tight bun. She is speaking about me to Lilly and James, I also can make out the headmaster but he seems to be holding another baby, Faye maybe" my daughter explained.

"Okay, can you make out what they are saying or what they are going to do with Faye" Severus asked.

I was confused to why he was getting this as this wasn't the reason to doing this, "something about being a riddle and to be careful" she said.

I snapped my head down to her and smiled as she was starting to get fidgety, I watched as Liv started to play with her hair and calmed her down, "looks like the potters did know who she was, we will find this medi-healer who was speaking to Dumbledore and get answers, but I need to move on" Severus said.

I smiled and looked down, "Okay we need to get as much information from her, as she finds a point in her life where they have hurt her or she was ill the parchment will fill out and then we can move on" Severus explained to me.

I nodded and noticed that Severus was looking at us, "if she starts to call out or get upset, angry or just struggles you need to calm her down so we can get a proper reading from her" Severus said to my wife and I.

We nodded and Severus sat back down in front of our daughter and smiled, "Okay Octavia I need you to remember back to the first ever time that you were hurt or ill when living with the Dursley's" Severus said to her.

I noticed that she was shaking her head and knew this she was fighting this, I watched as Faye walked over to her sister and leant down next to Severus and took her hand, "Octavia listen to my voice and picture me with you, can you tell me where you are big sister" Faye said to her.

"Octavia when you are ready baby" my wife said.

"I am at the Dursley's home and I can see the bottom of the stairs where I lived in the cupboard as everything is white still, but it looks different there is a nothing on the walls and I can hear a woman's voice shouting at someone or something" she said.

"Can you hear what she is saying at all Octavia" Severus asked.

"Asking for someone or something to shut the hell up, something about disturbing her perfect little boy from his nap" she said.

Severus smiled as Octavia was sharing without any hiccups, "anything else" Severus asked.

"I feel hot and the crying isn't stopping, I can also feel a lot of pain as well" Octavia said.

I noticed that the infirmary professor walked ova to me and passed me a parchment which I looked over and noticed that she was not given her shots for immunity which meant that she's not got a great immune system, "so they left her with a cold that looks like it turned into pneumonia" I said reading the parchment given to me.

I heard whimpering and looked down to see tears staring to come out of her eyes, "I want mummy" Octavia stuttered making me look down as this was hurting to see and noticed that she was still in this memory.

"Ahh baby mummy is here" I heard Liv whisper to Oct.

I ran my hand down her hair and smiled as she turned into me, "it hurts and they won't give me help, I can't breathe mama" she whispered.

I held back the sob and looked down to see that Severus was shaking his head, "do you know if they took you to a doctor or a hospital" Severus asked.

"Mummy made me better" she muttered.

I looked down and frowned, "hunny what do mean mummy made you better" I asked.

When Octavia didn't answer I looked over to the others who were here, "could this have been a start of accidental magic at all" I asked.

The infirmary professor looked down and smiled, "I don't think that this would be the first instance of accidental magic where going to learn about" she explained to me.

We all nodded and I was starting to think that this was a bad idea I don't know how she was going to react to all of this, I felt a hand on my wrist and noticed that this was Ron of all people, "i promise that she will come out of this fine, she is the toughest person out there" Ron said to me.

I looked over to him and nodded not really wanting to speak to him after what he said to my daughter, I looked down and smiled as she had snuggled into her mother, "okay hopefully there shouldn't be much more" Severus said to me.

I nodded and Severus turned his attention back to my daughter, "Okay Octavia I need you to think about the next time you were hurt or ill" Severus said.

She started to scream and it took Liv and I to hold her down, I watched as pure magic was coming out of her in waves as she was pushing herself away from us which was confusing me, it wasn't until Faye came over and pulled us off her, turning to us she smiled at us saying sorry "you're going to make her worst, this must be the first time that monster forced himself on her and you holding her down is making her more scared" Faye said.

I let go and so did Liv and we watched as her eyes flew open and she disappeared from the room shocking us all, "how the bloody hell did she do that" Ron asked.

I was more interested in trying to find my daughter than listen to this idiot babble. Turning to Faye I noticed that she was trying to keep it together, I watched as Severus walked over to me and pulled me to the side, "yesterday in our class I noticed that Octavia jumped which made Draco wonder what was happening, it wasn't until Draco jumped and Oct laughed that I realised that they could speak to each other via their minds. Only I can't see why as they aren't related" Severus said to me.

I frowned and realised that the twins were going to be a handful, walking over to Severus I put my hands on his shoulders and made him look at me, "can you go to the school and get Draco for me and Mr. Malfoy as well please" I asked wondering if Draco would be able to locate her at all.

Severus nodded and I watched as he disappeared and came back 10 minutes later with Draco and his parents, I took a deep breath and walked over to Draco and smiled as he looked confused at me, "good afternoon Draco, I hope you don't mind but Severus said that during potions class today that you and Octavia could here each other via your mind" I asked him.

Draco nodded and looked worried, "yes I could and I will tell you know that it was a bit of a shock as this was something I never realised before, I mean before I knew who she really was I did like her she reminded me of my mother when she would tell me about her time in Hogwarts, but due to her being a potter I knew that father wouldn't approve of it. I don't know why I love your daughter as we don't get along but there is something about her that I can't figure out" he said to me

I smiled and took a hold of his hand, "well I am sure that your father would have understood that you heart fell in love, just like his did." I explained and noticed that Lucius laughed and turned to Draco, "your mother and I didn't get along to begin with little dragon" Lucius said to him.

I watched as he chuckled and turned to Faye as I knew that he needed her so he would be able to focus on Octavia and he disappeared the same way as my daughter did.

"I didn't know that Octavia could Apparition that normally is something hard to learn while they are still in school" Molly said.

I shook my head, not really wanting to speak to them after what happened in the leaky cauldron, it was where my daughter got her temper and not able to forgive easy, realising that they would want an answer from me I looked back over to them and smiled nicely "I didn't know that she could do that either, Severus said that magical twins can communicate via their minds and to be honest it looked like that was Draco's first time doing that with Octavia who isn't a twin" I explained.

I heard Liv groan, "great when Faye and Octavia learn that they can speak to each other via their minds there going to be speaking to each other all the time and we will not be able to hear what they will be speaking about" Liv said to me.

Before I could answer my wife I heard screaming and turned around to see Draco trying to dodge Octavia's punches as she was throwing her arms around trying to stay away from this bad person, "no please leave me alone" a sob came from my daughter.

I ran over to her with Liv and Faye behind me and gently pulled Draco away and smiled as she stopped babbling, "Octavia please breathe" I asked her.

She looked at me and I noticed that her eyes were red and she was trying to get her breathing under control, I bent down and opened my arms trying to get her to come to me, smiling as she ran into my arms and broke down, "no more daddy please no more" she said to me as she was mumbling.

I smiled and wrapped her in my arms and turned to the professor, "were done, I am not putting Octavia through that again, we will find another way to get the information that the ministry needs" I said and pulled her up into my arms and walked out of the room and into my wife's and I room.

"Come on princess we are going to get some sleep" I said to my daughter as my wife and I lay down with her.


	14. Draco and Fayes POV

Faye's POV

I looked at the others in the room as mum and dad had taken Octavia out of the room to try and calm her down from the spell that we had done trying to get the information out for the trail that we would have to go to for the abuse that she has been through, and I noticed that Ron looked shocked, "what are you looking at" I snapped.

Ron looked over to me and shook his head, "sorry" he mumbled.

"Faye Olivia riddle, you apologise this moment your parents would not be happy you speaking to someone like that, you have been raised better than that young lady" Severus snapped at me.

I turned red and looked back to Ron, "I am sorry I snapped at you, I am just worried about my sister and well when mum and dad lost Octavia and I when we were babies they distance them self from everyone and then when our father went insane looking for us our mother then lost her husband all because they were hurting" I got out quickly.

I smiled as I couldn't help the shocked look on my face when Ron quickly gave me a hug, I noticed that Draco was hiding his smile when Ron did this and when I looked over to Fred and George I noticed that they too when smirking at my uncomfortableness, "thank you for protecting her even from me when I was being a dick to her, I owe you both everything" Draco said to the Wesley twins.

I noticed that Ron frowned and I couldn't help the smile on my face as I had a feeling that our parents would prefer Draco for Octavia than Ron, "you do realise that she will never go for you Malfoy, plus she is my girlfriend so do not say you love my girl" Ron snapped at Draco.

I watched as Draco turned to Ron and smirked, "whatever, I am sure that sooner or later she will realise that she prefers me than you" Draco said to him which made me laugh.

Ron went to reply as I pulled myself up from the sofa I was sitting on and noticed that all was quiet in the manor "seems like she's fallen to sleep" Severus said to us as he walked into the main room with some potions.

I nodded and sat down on the chair and placed my head in my hands, "Faye are you okay" Draco asked me.

I looked up and smiled as he was bent down in front of me who looked confused, "yeah just drained, I cannot figure out why though. I feel bad as it has been Octavia who has been through the worst of it all today" I said honestly to him.

He smiled as he moved to sit down next to me and took my hand, I noticed that Sirius had walked over to me and bent down smiling, "seems like that link is still there from when you were born, what she is feeling so are you. It's a black twin trait that happens in our family with twins even including twins that are boy and girl as your mother and I have it" Sirius explained as he was looking at Draco as well.

I heard a chuckle and turned around to see Draco's mother, "now now Sirius, I can't have you telling my son everything as I am sure that he, Faye and Octavia will all become a handful as we were for our parents" Draco's mum said smiling at her brother.

I looked over to her and smiled, "I remember you from the photo album that dad showed me when Oct was asleep, it was nice to see that you have all remained friends after school and everything that had happened" Faye asked.

She smiled at me and bent down as she took my hand "your mother and I was best friends in school when we were attending Hogwarts and we were pregnant at the same time, your sister and you share the same birthday with my Draco, I believe that there would have been a forth but I believe things went wrong" she explained to us.

We both nodded and I went to ask who this fourth would have been but noticed that mum walked back into the room and smiled at me as she walked over to me "mum Octavia is she okay" I asked forgetting all about the question I was going to ask.

Mum smiled as she sat down on the sofa and took my hands in her, I watched as she looked around the room and shook her head as I knew that she was going to mention a few things "she is better but is sleeping at the moment with your father rubbing her back, seems like she is more of a daddy's girl that a mummy girl" mum said.

I smiled and kissed her cheek knowing that people were going to see a different side to me but to be honest i couldn't care, "well even when I was with the Grangers I was always of a mummy's girl, where I am sure that Oct is a daddy's girl so she can have dad all to herself" I said.

I heard a gasp and turned to see that everyone but the Malfoy's were looking at us, "Luke is Tom" Arthur said to us.

Mum smiled at Arthur and nodded, "yeah and I know that you don't like the fact that my husband did all those bad things back when the twins were taken, but you need to remember that Tom became that person because our twins were taken from us" mum said and turned to the others, "please can you just give him a chance to explain" she asked.

I nodded and I turned to mum and smiled as she kissed my head and nodded, "of course you are a mummy's girl, always have been baby since you were born" mum said to me.

"Mum" I whined and looked up to see everyone smile.

I noticed that mum was quiet and I knew that she was blaming herself so I decided to lighten things up a bit and to wind Octavia up at the same time as well, "guess what mum" I said making her look at me.

Mum looked up and smiled, "what is it Faye baby" mum said to me.

"Ron here kissed Octavia" I said smirking as Ron went red and his siblings were all laughing.

I watched as it was Fred who walked over to Ron and smiled at him, "Dam little brother, gone and bagged yourself a Riddle and a beautiful one at that" Fred said to him.

I noticed that Ron was glaring at me and turned to my mother, "we haven't made anything official as I would like to speak to you as well your husband is terrifying" Ron said shifting from one foot to another.

Mum smiled and walked over to Ron and placed her hand on his shoulder, "my husband is terrifying but that is because he has had to live up to a standard where people believed that he was the worst wizard out there and well he needed to make people believe that he was what Dumbledore saying that Tom has always been the evil one, but it would make Tom happy if you would ask him to date Octavia" mum said smiling.

I noticed him nod and felt a piece of gratitude to him as not many people do have the guts to ask my father for something, I turned to Ron and took a deep breath realising that maybe I could still be friends with him, "Ron would you like me to show you around the rest of the manor and the grounds" I asked him as I knew that I wanted to get back into the friendship I had with him.

Ron smiled and nodded, "sounds like a lovely idea Faye, thank you" he said to me and we walked out of the room to show him around.

Draco's POV

I looked to where Faye had walked out with Ron and turned to Olivia and smiled, "Mrs Riddle, please may I ask you a question about Oct" i asked.

I noticed that Ron's parents were looking at me and shaking their heads, but i needed to know why it was that i could speak to Octavia through this bond that we seem to have, "Octavia and i realised today that we seem to be able to communicate with each other via our minds and i know that its normally a twin thing as i believe that the Weasley twins can do this" i explained.

The Weasley twins looked over to me and nodded and i knew that they could do this but i noticed that my parents were looking over to Olivia and shook their head, "they need to know together and i think it would be right to say something when everyone else is in the room as well" my father said.

I frowned and that was when i heard shouting and it seemed to be Octavia and Faye yelling at each other, quickly getting up I walked out of the room and down the hall to see that Octavia was being held back by their father and Ron was holding Faye back from her sister, "i hate you, i will kill you" Octavia screamed at Faye and Ron.

"Octavia what happened" I asked.

"Faye kissed Ron and I caught them making out" Octavia screamed at me.

I walked over and smiled at her father, "I have her uncle Tom, I believe that your wife needed to speak to you as my mother and father are trying to hide something" I said to him.

I watched as Tom placed his hand on my shoulder and smiled, "thank you Draco and please try and get them to come to the living room as I think that Faye will need to hear this as well" Tom said to me.

I nodded and I walked over to where Tom was standing and grabbed a hold of Oct, I looked around to Oct and smiled as she smiled back to me, "I won't hurt Faye as she is my sister, but I cannot promise the same for that asshole" Octavia said.

I watched as Ron looked scared and I couldn't help the smile to come to my face, "stop over reacting Oct, I didn't mean for this to happen" Ron said to her.

I watched as Faye stood to the side and I let go of Octavia as she was struggling, I watched as Oct smirked and when I looked at her she had bright red eyes and was pissed, "you're going to regret this Weasley" she snapped and I had to grab a hold of her to make sure that she didn't do anything that would make her hurt.

I turned to Ron and shook my head, "I can't believe that you would make me out to be the bad person and the wrong person for people to speak to all because of my name, you make out that you are the best person around and then you go and do this to her, Jesus Ron have some fucking common sense" I snapped and walked back into the living room with Octavia and Faye not speaking to each other.


	15. Finding out the truth hurts

I woke up to someone rubbing my back and humming to keep me calm and asleep, opening my eyes as I wasn't very tired anymore I saw my father as he was smiling down at me, "dad" I said.

"Hey Oct, how you feeling hunny" dad asked me.

I smiled at him as it was nice to have some people care about me, realising that he would want an answer I nodded, "sore but I will survive" I said to him.

He nodded and pulled my face to face him, "if you need to have a breather from people or classes or need someone to speak to please come and find one of us. I cannot tell you how much you and your sister mean to us baby" dad said to me.

I looked to him and smiled, "I promise I will but does this mean that you and mum are going to be really protective now" I asked.

He smirked and walked out of the room, "dad, DAD you didn't answer me" I said running out of the room after him.

I heard a noise and noticed that there was moaning coming from the bottom of the hall, turning around I walked over to the sound and couldn't believe what I was seeing, there was Faye and Ron making out with each other "what the fuck" I snapped.

Ron and Faye pulled apart and he looked over to me and stood up as he walked over to me, i growled and felt my magic going on me and I turned to the other side of the hall, trying to calm down, "Octavia please listen to me" Faye said.

I looked over to her and growled, "why did you do this to me, I mean come on we are family and twins, Faye you knew how I felt about him and even you said to go for it, did you lie to me" I snapped as I walked over towards her.

She looked over to me and shook her head, "I'm sorry" she said to me.

I looked over to her and growled, "I HATE YOU" I screamed at her and felt the magic I had fought to control let loose, I felt hands on my waist and turned to see my father holding on to me and noticed that Ron was holding on to Faye, "what the hell is going on here" dad asked.

I turned to dad and growled, "Ron decided to make out with Faye" I snapped.

Dad looked over to me and frowned, "and why would you be bothered by who your sister is kissing" dad said dangerously.

"Because he kissed me first and told me he loved me, dad I told him the truth and came clean with my feelings and he does this to me. I hate them" I snapped and noticed that dad was quite.

"I believe that Ron isn't worth getting upset over Oct, he isn't worth your words if he doesn't care for you or your sister, he decided that instead of speaking to you and explaining his reasons that he would just cheat" dad said and turned to Ron, "and what makes you think that you have permission to date my daughter" he snapped and I turned as Draco had turned up.

-x-x-x- Time Skip -x-x-x-

Faye, Draco, Ron and I walked into the living room and noticed that we were being stared at, deciding that I needed to keep my temper, "Oct are you okay sweetie" mum asked me.

I smiled and turned to her, "Faye and I aren't speaking anymore as she is a back stabbing bitch" I said.

She growled at me and I turned around to her and laughed, "And what little sister, you did wrong not me, you made out with Ron behind my back so from now on you and Ron can stay the hell out of my way or we can go another round like a minute ago" I snapped and turned to my parents seeing that they were trying to say something to us.

Mum smiled and grabbed my hand and Faye's and pulled us down so we were either side of her, "what I am about to tell you will make some sense at the end, but please let your father and I finish" mum said.

I nodded and dad looked over and smiled, "when your mother told me she was pregnant with you two I was over the moon and went to tell my friends that I was going to be a father, I flooed over to your uncle Lucius and noticed that Severus was already there, I smiled and noticed that your uncle Lucius was smiling as well. It was then that I told him that I was going to be a father to two beautiful little girls; I was over the moon with my news that Lucius turned to me and said that he too was going to be a father but to a boy. Severus was so happy for the both of us that he grabbed some glasses and grabbed the bottle of whiskey and we toasted to our futures with you three" dad explained to us.

I smiled and noticed that Draco had moved and was sat next to me, but the main thing I didn't miss was my parents sharing a smile at this, "when you three where born you were all born on the same day and well we were so happy about this that Lucius and I decided that we wanted to merge our families together" dad explained as he looked to Draco and I.

I frowned and turned to mother and noticed that she was smiling and looked down to me, "it is customary for the eldest daughter to marry the eldest son" she explained to me.

I laughed and turned to dad and noticed that he was smiling as well, "you decided that I was going to marry this idiot" I said to them.

Dad snorted and walked over to me and bent down so he was looking at me, "yes hunny, which is why you can hear him in your head, you see the thing that people don't know about our family is that we have creature in our blood and when you turn 17 you will inherit your creature bloodline which for us is elves, you won't change anymore but you will have some new powers, mostly elemental ones, your sister will as well and she will find her mate at the same time you gain yours" dad explained.

I turned to Faye and frowned as she was shaking, "my mate" she said.

Dad smiled and nodded, "this is what fate has issued for you and you will not be able to make this go away, once you have found your mate you will be able to mate with them and then their families will become stronger because of this bond, but I have a feeling that Faye yours is Mr Weasley here which I am not pleased about, not since he hurt Oct" dad said to her.

I growled and turned to Ron and smacked my hand out and pinned him to the wall, smirking as his family looked shocked I turned to him and smiled, "you break my sisters heart Ronald and I will make you nangi food" I snapped.

He nodded and I turned to Nangi, "he breaks her head and you get to eat him" I said to her.

"Thank you mistress, did you hear that master I will have dinner" nangi said as she curled around our fathers waist.

I smirked and turned to Faye and smiled, "next time I will kill" I snapped and turned to our father "I promise that I will try and get along with Draco, but this needs to be done properly" I said.

Dad smiled and I noticed that Draco got up and walked over to my parents, "I would like permission to court your daughter, get to know her" Draco asked them.

I was shocked and noticed that his parents looked proud with him, "of course, but remember no sex Draco, I do not want a grandchild yet" dad said looking down at him.

I choked on the air and turned to my father, "dad" I said going red.

He laughed and turned to me, "well you want this to be done properly, so he must know what it is I tell him Oct" dad said.

I rolled my eyes and turned to the Weasley's with a smile on my face as I walked over to took Molly's hand, "your son is forgiven but he will not break my sisters heart, also you must promise not to mention to Dumbledore that my father is alive because he will try to kill him, but as you know and I am assuming that you are now on this side" I asked.

Molly smiled and nodded, "of course, but we have been speaking to your family and the Malfoy's and we have come to an arrangement, we are going to pretend that we don't want anything to do with your mother, Faye and yourself, so when you are at school you cannot be nice to my children, also Arthur and I are going to spy on him for your parents as I do not think that he trust Sirius and Remus. We are doing this because I want to know why a child has been hurt" Molly said to me and I couldn't help the smile to come to my face over this, "also we are going to make it out as we are not taking those people to court as Dumbledore will find a way to win otherwise" Molly said.

I nodded and turned to the twins and smirked, "looks like we get to pretend to hate each other" I smirked.

Fred and George smiled and shook their heads, "I am sure that we can have some fun" they said and I watched as they walked out of the room and towards the fireplace to floo back to the burrow, "thank you for giving us a second chance Oct" Molly said and turned to Faye, "I look forward to getting to know my future daughter in law" she said and walked out of our manor.

I felt a body crash into mine and looked up to see Faye with tears down her cheeks, "I am so sorry, I didn't mean to upset you sister, I just didn't think about what I was doing. Please forgive me Octavia, I don't like it when you don't speak to me" she said to me.

I smiled and nodded, "your forgiven, plus I knew that dad wouldn't let me have him as a boyfriend as well from the first year I have always felt a pull towards dray" I said nicknaming him.

Draco snorted and turned to me, "me too Oct, and I am sorry for being an ass to you, if I would have known I wouldn't have been a dick, I was raised to not get along with the potter offspring" Draco said.

I laughed and shook my head, "don't worry about it, but I do have a questions, was there ever a potter offspring" I asked.

Dad looked to me and shrugged his shoulder, "I'm not sure, I know that lily didn't like James in that way and she was only with James to make sure that Dumbledore was being watched. Sev any ideas" dad asked.

Sev smiled and shook his head, "James was Gay and I believe that he had a thing for Remus and well Lily was my wife" Severus said to us.

I snapped my head over to him and noticed that he looked broken, "uncle Sev" I said walking over to him.

"I can't remember, something happened to her and no one will tell me anything" he said.

I turned to dad and smiled, "can you see if there is any charms on him dad" I asked.

Dad smiled at me as he walked over to Sev and smirked, "of course I can, come here Sev let's see if I can see anything over you" dad said to him.

We all watched as Sev walked the remaining steps to dad and dad took his wand out as he ran it over the length of Sev's body, "well there is magic at work here but it is old and not lily's" dad said.

I noticed that he looked pained and I walked over to him and waved my hand over him, not really thinking anything about it I watched as a light broke over him and he dropped to the floor with a groan, "lily" Sev said.


	16. Black to class

Our father walked out of one of the guest bedrooms as Sev always said that he didn't need a room here, I knew that dad just always said that it was a room but turned it to his room when he would come here, I turned my head from where I was playing wizards chess with Draco and smirked as I was winning, "Dam Oct you're really good at this" Draco said to me.

I laughed and looked over, "Faye and I had to play a big game of this when we needed to get the philosophers stone from under that big three head dog back in our first year in Hogwarts" I explained.

Dad snapped his head over to Faye and I and frowned, "where is it now" he asked me.

I smirked and turned to him pulling a stone from my pocket, "took it from Dumbledore's office when he asked for us to come up, saying that mother wanted to speak about some things" I said passing the stone over.

I didn't really know why I had taken it back, but once I realised that or father was the Dark Lord himself something's that I had done made more sense and I believed that it wasn't only going to be me that would change over these next couple of years, dad laughed and took a hold of it and smirked, "well looks like we have something from his office to try and fight him when the time comes" dad said and waved his hand as the stone disappeared.

I smirked and turned to dad as I wanted to practice my wand less magic, "dad could you help me control my wand less magic as I don't want to hurt people for no reason" I explained.

Dad smiled and nodded, "of course baby, I don't mind showing you these things, but you need to go back to school. Maybe you can come back her in the evening with you sister, as we also need to teach you both some other things as well" dad said looking to Lucius, "maybe we can use the chamber of secrets in the tunnels of the castle." I said to him.

Draco looked over to me and laughed, "It was you that opened it" Draco said to me.

I shook my head, "no that was Ginny, she has some diary that helped her get into the chamber, she was the one controlling the basilisk under there, it wasn't until I got there that I was the one commanding the basilisk to leave her alone, that it left. Haven't heard a peep out of it since" I explained.

Draco nodded and I noticed that he looked worried, "the basilisk only responds to me know dray, so no one can control including Dumbledore, I don't even think that the basilisk would listen to dad" I said being honest.

Dad smiled and walked over to me, "I'm proud of you, I now that you have my gift for parsoltongue" he said and I smiled.

I smiled and nodded, "thanks, I found out about being able to speak to snakes when I was taken to the Zoo for Dudley's birthday, he was banging on the glass trying to get the snake to speak to him, it wasn't until he left that I leant on the side and said that he was an idiot that the snake looked at me. I thought that it was just a one off when she began to speak to me and explained that she didn't like it there, Dudley then noticed this and pushed me down to the floor. It was then I got pissed at once again being pushed to the floor that my magic made the glass of the snake pit disappear, Dudley fell in and then the snake got out, I remember that she said thanks and went to scaring the people of the zoo. It was one of the good memories I have of my childhood as Dudley was the stuck in the glass pen, Vernon got so mad at me for that" I said trailing off from the story.

Draco walked over to me and smiled, "was that a few days before I saw you in Diagon alley" he asked me.

I looked to him and frowned, "how the hell did you know that dray" I asked.

Dray turned to his parents and it was Uncle Lucius walked over to me and bent down, "your magic is one of the strongest that I have seen since my time in Hogwarts, but your sister seems not to be able to access some bit, would you mind if I ran a diagnostic spell over you and your sister" he asked.

I noticed that our parents look worried where Lucius smirked, "it cannot be that one twins is stronger than the other, I think that Dumbledore has been giving Faye potions to supress her magic" Lucius said to us.

Faye looked intrigued and we both nodded, Lucius waved his wand over us and smirked, "well look at that, Faye your magic is being withheld from you. You won't be able to do everything your sister can but you should have wand less magic like Oct here" Lucius said.

I turned to dad and he looked worried, "this is why Faye and I cannot hear each other" I said.

Lucius nodded and turned to our father, "with a waved of parental magic you should be able to get rid of it, also there is something else with your eldest" uncle Lucius said.

I looked over to him and frowned, "what is it" I asked.

Dad smiled and I knew that dad already knew what it was, "she is the most powerful witch around, she has my magic in her plus more" dad said.

Draco walked over and smiled, "explains that when she is really mad or angry that her eyes go red like your do Uncle Tom, I watched as she was pissed at Ron for kissing Faye" Draco said.

I looked scared about this information and dad walked over to me, "now there is nothing to worry about here Octavia and I think that we need to get a handle of your wand less magic, you sister is the one with the control isn't she" dad said and waved his hand over the both of us, I watched as Faye held her hand out and her magic came straight out and grabbed the pillow from the sofa, well I was a different story something unclicked in me and I felt the pure power of my magic.

Tom's POV

I watched as my youngest daughter got a hold of this and was able to perfectly control it but something bad happened with my eldest and I watched as she has pure raw wand less magic and she was terrified, I walked over to her and pulled her into my arms and smiled as she let go and screamed into my chest, "shh princess, come on" I said and picked her up.

I placed her down in the middle of the room and turned to Draco, maybe he would be able to keep her clam enough, "Draco, please could you come here please" I asked.

I watched as he walked over not scared of the waves of magic coming out of her and sat down taking her hands and smiled as she looked up and I couldn't help the proud smile on my face her eyes were blood red, "looks like she is all you" Olivia said as she stood on my other side with Faye on the other.

"Wow, I have only ever seen this when she is mad" Faye said to me.

I smiled and turned to her, "our family is the direct line of Salazar which means that our magic is pure and raw, now normally our magic has levels which means that we can only control so much. But it looks like your sister is the difference, this has happened once before hunny and well that wizard is now the headmaster of Hogwarts" I explained to my daughter.

She snorted and turned to me, "that idiot is supposed to be like Oct then" she asked.

I heard a snort and turned to my daughter were she looked like she was going to laugh, "He isn't that powerful dad" Oct said.

I smiled and leant down so I was in front of her, "please can we not scare daddy anymore for the next couple of months please" I asked me daughter.

She nodded and I watched as she looked down and noticed that she was holding Draco's hand, "you can let go now" she said to him.

I noticed that he looked worried but let go and smiled as she stood and turned to me, "I think that maybe us going to school will keep me focused on something else" she explained to me.

I looked over to the others and noticed that they nodded, "okay I need to go and wake your uncle as he would have been missing from school and I don't want your uncle to lose his job at the school, also I had heard that he has also hired Sirius and Remus for the DADA while the ministry have still got Umbridge there but she is now the history of magic" dad explained.

I nodded and turned to Faye and smiled, "looks like we need to get changed for school" I said and she took my hand and we walked out of the room with our parents smiling at us.

Faye's POV

I looked to my sister as she was getting changed and I couldn't believe what those muggles did to her, you could see that she was still in pain from it, "you're thinking to hard sis" Oct said to me.

I looked to her and gave her a watery smile, "sorry I am just worried about you is all, now that father was realised our magic, you still seem to be taken the brunt of it all" I said to her.

I looked up and noticed that Oct had walked over to me and placed her hand over her heart and smiled, "I may have been hurt in my childhood but now I have a family with an amazing sister" she said to me.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around her shoulders as she hugged me and we went to getting ready for the day at school.

Octavia's POV

I looked at my sister and smiled as she was really worried about me and I knew that she was just trying to make up for the big mistake she made, "so then, how are you going to stay away from Weasley" I asked.

Faye smiled and turned to me, "I know you don't like him so we don't have to speak about it" she said to me

I smiled and put my hand on her shoulder, "I really don't mind, I realised that once our parents told me about the pack with Draco and I. it was something that I realised that my feelings for Ron were because I didn't want to admit that they were for Draco. So I don't really care but next time Faye just speak to me" I said to her.

She nodded and we walked out of the bedroom and noticed that Sev was awake and looking no better, "hey Uncle Sev" I said to him.

He smiled and turned to me, placing his hand on my shoulder he smiled, "thank you for breaking the charms on me Oct, now at least I knew that she loved me back like I did her" uncle Severus said to me.

I smiled and kissed his cheek, "come on I believe there are some students that you need to scare and I need to annoy some teachers" I said smiling.

Sev smiled and we walked to the fireplace where our parents were waiting for us, "right then, I need you to remember to behave please" our father said and kissed each of us on the head.

We walked through the fireplace to Sev's quarters and I turned to Faye and Draco, "I believe that we have DADA and then History with Umbridge" I said smiling.

Draco smirked and we turned to Sev, "would you like some company this evening uncle Sev, because I don't want you to be alone when your upset" I said to him.

Severus smiled and walked over to me placing his hand on my shoulder and shook his head, "nah I'll be alright and I am sure that scaring some first ears will be fun" he said laughing as he walked out of his chambers with us following.

Draco held his hand out to me and looked over, "care to make the students talk" he said to me.

I smirked and turned to Faye, "are you going to be okay" I asked.

Faye smiled and nodded, "I'll be fine Oct, now go and be the terrifying sister" Faye said to me and we all walked down the corridor to our DADA class which is going to be with Sirius and Remus.

I noticed that people were staring at us and then a blonde headed girl walked up to Draco and draped herself all over him, "drakey where have you been, you said we would study" she purred at him.

I turned to her and smiled as she pulled herself off him and growled at me, "stay away from my drakey" she snapped at me.

I smirked and grabbed a hold of her and smiled as she looked terrified, "word of warning Parkinson, my father controls your idiot babbling father and one word from me and you will be in hand me downs, so first of take your mits of my boyfriend and second back off" I snapped.

She looked to Draco and he smirked and he wrapped an arm around my shoulders and smiled at her, "I believe that my girl has spoken, leave" he said and turned to me and smiled, "come on Oct" he said and we took a seat in the back of the class.

Faye sat down on the other side to me and smirked as people kept the distance from us, "well look what turned up today, good enough for class are we miss riddle" a voice said.

I turned and noticed that it was Ron and I smirked as he turned to Faye and smiled, "hey Faye" he said to her and went to sit down.

"I don't think so Weasley, keep walking" Faye and I said together.

He looked confused and I turned to him smiling, "remember why would you want to be friends with the dark lords children, keep walking" I snapped.

He walked away and I turned to Faye and noticed that on the outside she looked like she didn't care but on the inside I knew that it was killing her being cruel to him, I took her hand and smiled when she looked over to me, I went to speak to her when the door opened and Sirius and Remus walked into the room and stopped to look at Faye and I, "well it seems that we have a full class today, thank you for deciding to join us today, Miss riddle and Mr Malfoy" Remus said to us.

I smirked and turned to him, "we were busy with our mother, it has been difficult for her to let us leave the manor now that she has only got us back" I explained.

He smiled and I knew that he wanted to correct me but couldn't, "okay then today we are going to learn about all creatures dark and light that are in this world" Remus said.

Sirius smiled and turned to the class, "now does anyone know anything about a creature inheritance or what it is" Sirius asked.

I kept my hand down wanting to see if there was anyone else that could answer this, seeing that no one was answering I raised my hand and smirked as Remus looked to me, "Miss Riddle" he said making the class look at me.

I smiled, "creature inheritance can be from either light or dark depending on the blood that is in the family, depending on the creature as well will depend on what inheritance you will receive. This will come to light on the child's 17th birthday were they will then receive their new powers and anything else that would come to them" I explained making them nod.

"correct, 5 points to Slytherin" Remus said and turned back to the rest of the class, "now when you are looking for these it is normally all in the same family, so does anyone know any of the family that do have creature blood in them" Sirius asked.

This time I did keep my hand down as I knew that I didn't want to keep people looking at me all the same as there was something wrong with me, "the Malfoy Family" a voice said.

Draco and I turned our heads to the voice and noticed that it was Dean Thomas and I smirked as Remus looked over to him and shook his head, "no the Malfoy doesn't have creature blood, but I can see why you would think that, but the Malfoy family are just that good looking" Remus said chuckling.

Draco puffed his chest up and I rolled my eyes, "calm down Romeo" I said to him.

Draco laughed and turned to Dean, "trust me there is no creature blood in my family to date, not sure for the future as I am sure that creature blood means that they have mates don't they professor" Draco said playing dumb.

Remus smiled and nodded, "that is correct Mr Malfoy, they do mate and I know this because I have a mate" Remus said making Sirius go red.

I heard a snort and turned to see that Faye was laughing, "That is why James Potter hated you and Sirius" she said.

I looked confused and she turned to me, "I'll explain later" she said and turned her attention back to Remus and Sirius, "does that mean that mates can leave each other or do they have to stick together all the time" Faye asked.

Remus smiled and noticed that Sirius was laughing, "we can leave each other for a couple of weeks at the most and then the bond with start to weaken and make each other ill" Sirius explained.

People looked interested and I watched as he became a dog and go up to Remus who just patted his head and turned to the rest of the class, "Sirius here is the exception to the creature blood, the black family is known for there creature blood which is in every black child, but Sirius has a creature inheritance and is also a animagus" Remus explained.

"What is Sirius's creature inheritance if you don't mind us asking sir" pansy asked.

I rolled my eyes and turned to Draco who was smiling at me and moved my hair from my face, "well it seems like this class was interesting for the first time in the years he have been here" Draco said.

I went to answer and Faye looked over to me and smiled, "long story but when dad had put you sleep, dad showed me a photo album which showed that albus has been lying to people, Remus and Sirius were dad's best friends along with uncle Lucius, Uncle Sev and Aunt Narcissa. Albus didn't like that dad had friends and made it difficult for them" Faye explained.

I looked up and noticed that no one was listening to us as they were interested in Sirius and Remus, "does that mean that Lily is Aunt Lily and didn't know who I was at the time" I asked.#

Faye smiled, "must have been, growing up I have always heard Uncle Sev speak about Lily and there was never hate in voice, he was confused most of the time but dad always said that if you lost your love it can do that to you" Draco said to us.

I smirked and turned to Faye, "can you keep them busy for the rest of the class, I have a feeling that albus and I are going to have a nice chat, but I need to speak to Sev first" I explained.

Faye smiled and nodded, "sure, but be quick" she said to me.

I looked up and turned to Remus and Sirius, "sir please may I been excused, I have an appointment with Professor Snape for my back" I explained.

Remus smiled and nodded, "of course, but next time miss riddle do this before class" Remus said and I walked out of the class and down to the potions class.


	17. I have a plan

I walked into the class that uncle Sev was teaching and noticed that it was first years, smirking I walked up to the office and knocked on the door, "Enter" Sev said.

I walked in and he looked up and smiled "Oct what can I do for you, and shouldn't you be in class" he asked me.

I smiled and nodded, "yeah but Faye said that Albus has been lying to the teachers here about your time here with dad and the others and I have a feeling that is something else that he has been lying about but I need something from you first" I asked.

Severus looked at me and I turned to him, "please trust me uncle Sev, I promise that it will be good in the end" I explained.

Sev nodded and passed me a potion, "I didn't need to know what you needed, I can see it in your eyes hunny, please don't do anything bad and don't get caught" Sev said to me.

I smiled and nodded, "I won't" I said and turned around walking out of office and sneering at the first year Gryffindor's, "smash them with everything you have guys, remember that we have the right to be the worst house around" I said and turned to the Gryffindor's making my eyes turn red making them scream, "Miss Riddle, thank you" Sev said and I smiled as I turned to him, "thanks uncle Sev" I said and walked out.

I walked down the corridor and noticed that Ginny ran over to me, "hey Octavia" she said to me.

I looked to her and laughed, "Keep walking Weasley, I don't want you to be seen here" I said

She looked hurt and I turned around to her, "remember this Weasley, I am not and ever will be your friend. I don't need you or anyone else" I snarled at her.

She backed up and from me and wiped her eyes, "your evil, and I hate you" she whispered.

I smirked; "of course I am" I said and turned around walking down the corridor towards the headmaster's office.

I opened the door and noticed that he was speaking to McGonagall, "Miss Riddle you need to leave and remember that you are a student here" she snapped at me.

I turned to her and smiled, "I just want to as something from the headmaster, and depending on the answer you can have your way and expel me" I said looking at her.

She smiled and nodded, "fine but depending on the answer to this question that the headmaster gives you will be my reasoning on if you are going to get expelled or not" she explained to me.

I nodded, "that is fine, but please you must please remember that once I use to be your student, that hasn't changed because I have become a Riddle" I explained and noticed that the headmaster was drinking some coffee.

I muttered a small spell to make the potion go into his drink and smiled as the headmaster looked at me, "stop muttering stupid child" he snapped.

"Albus" McGonagall snapped.

I watched as he took a drink of the coffee and turned to me, "now what did you ask me" he asked.

"I said, what happened to Lily potter on the night that my dead father killed her" I asked.

McGonagall turned to me to answer but it was albus that spoke, "nothing happened, I took her out and that brat she got pregnant with from that stupid Severus, she is in hiding because she will ruin all my plans" albus spat out.

I smirked and turned to McGonagall, "looks like I keep my space at the school and I will be going to get my aunt lily" I snapped and focused on Lily to find.

I opened my eyes when I noticed that I was elsewhere and saw that a woman with long red hair holding a girl around my age behind her, "who the hell are you" she snapped at me.

I smiled at her and pulled my hair out of the pony tail and smiled as she gasped, "Octavia" she said to me.

I smiled and nodded, "hey aunt Lily" I said and wrapped my arms around her.

Chapter 18 – Aunt Lily

I looked over to her and smiled as she was looking around me and turned up, "I am sorry that I didn't give you back to your parents, but Albus cannot know that I am family to Tom" she said to me.

I looked at her and was confused, "what do you mean family" I asked.

She smiled and took my hand as she sat down and passed me a photo-frame with a picture of two small children, "this is my brother Tom, your father" she explained to me.

I smirked and turned to her, "your brother now has his children back and uncle Sev is broken without you Aunt Lily so I have come here to take you back to your husband and for your daughter to meet her father" I explained.

She smiled and shook her head, "I cannot not hunny, Albus has made sure that I cannot leave here, there is wards around this house that I cannot leave" she explained to me.

I looked to her and smiled, "if I can get the wards down will you come with me to Sev" I asked.

She smiled and looked to her daughter, "Caden this is your cousin Octavia" Lily said.

I smiled and walked over to her and bent down, "it's very nice to meet you, now why don't you come out of there so I can see you properly" I asked.

She smiled and pulled herself out of the small hole and I turned to Lily, "James is still alive isn't he" I asked.

She nodded and she looked scared, "he does everything that albus asks and he treats Camden horribly, I mean he is horrible to her because she reminds him of Severus" Lily said to me.

I growled and felt my magic react to it, "I take after dad, leave James and these wards to me, go and pack up aunt lily I am taking you to Sev" I explained and watched as she took off upstairs to get some clothes and things that she needed.

I heard the door open and I turned to face James and he looked at me like I was some monster, "who the hell are you" he snarled at me.

"My name is Octavia Lilith Riddle, but you and Albus would know me better as Harleen Lily Potter" I snapped.

He looked at me and I saw tears in his eyes, "Harley" he said as he walked towards me.

I stood back and noticed that now Lily and Caden were at the top of the stairs listening to me, "no not Harley, you left me with Lily's sister and husband and then you let albus pay the Dursley's to abuse me, did you know that they raped me and made me there play toy, I hate you for what you did to me and I swear that you are going to pay for what you did to me" I screamed at him.

I felt the magic go on me and knew that I wouldn't be able to control it, "wards are down aunt lily, please go and find someone because this is going to be painful" I said and pulled my magic back in for her to get out of harm's way.

"Harley you need to calm down" James said to me.

I looked at him and felt the anger come back to me, "you were supposed to protect me James and make sure that no one would hurt me, but because you were so up your own ass you decided that I would be fine with someone else. You failed me James and you are going to pay for this" I screamed at him and felt my magic release.

Severus POV

I watched as my niece walked out of the office and I knew that she was going to do something reckless as she just had that look in her eye, sighing as I knew that I wouldn't be able to stop her I walked out of the office and noticed that she was scaring my students which made me laugh, "thank you Miss Riddle" I said and smirked as she said bye to me by calling me uncle Sev.

I shook my head at her fondly and turned my attention back to my class, "if you have time to stare at me it means that you have finished your potion" I sneered at the class and watched as they all went back to work.

I could hear a small group of children speaking about my niece and knew that she was being slandered because of her parents mainly her father, "anymore speak of my niece and her parentage I will start taking points away from your house" I snapped.

Everyone went back to their work, I went back into my office to look at some papers that needed grading when I heard a yell of my name in the voice I never thought I would here again, "SERVERUS" she screamed.

I ran out of my office and there stood my wife who was older but she was still my lily, "please I need your help, Octavia found me and well she found out what james had been doing and she is losing control of her magic, god Sev she is my brother" Lily sobbed to me.

I smiled at her and turned to the class, "Dismissed" I yelled and ran out of the class with Lily and some child that I didn't recognise.

I pushed into the DADA class and noticed that Remus was finishing up, "Dismissed, everyone to your next class apart from Miss Riddle and Mr Malfoy" I snapped.

I watched as everyone left and Sirius was looking at Lily, "Li" Sirius said.

I turned to him and shook my head, "later, Octavia found her and found that James has been abusing Lily, she is losing control of her magic and I cannot locate her, Faye can you or Draco sense her" I asked turning my attention on the two youngsters.

Draco looked at me and shook his head, "nothing" he said to me.

I sighed and turned to Faye, "I have her, she is on a small island with a house, she is losing control of all her magic uncle Sev, and we need to get to her now" she shouted.

I nodded and walked over to her and smiled, "Can you picture the house" I asked her.

She nodded and I turned to Draco holding my hand out, "Focus on that house Faye and take us to it" I explained and smiled as it felt like I was being pulled through a tube.

I opened my eyes to see the mess that Octavia had made and knew that I needed to get her to calm down, "Draco I need you to calm her down, this isn't going to be good if she kills someone" I explained.

Draco nodded and walked over to Octavia and smiled as she turned to him with tears in her eyes, "he's an ass" she screamed.

I turned my attention to James and noticed that he looked hurt, I walked over to him and pulled him up and pushed him to Faye, "take him to your father and make sure that he gets your uncle Lucius there as well. Once you have finished I need you to go back to school as I cannot have the headmaster finding out about you not being in school again" I explained.

She nodded and focused on her father, I watched as she left the same way as we arrived and I turned my attention back to Oct and Draco as the waves of magic was slowing down, "Oct come back to me" Draco said to her.

I watched as Octavia closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "sorry I didn't think that my magic was that bad, Uncle Sev did lily find you" she asked me.

I smiled and walked over to her and cuddled her into me, "thank you for finding her for me sweetie" I said to her and grabbed a hold of Draco and Oct and went back to the castle.

I noticed that lily, this child, Remus and Sirius was in the chambers waiting for me and I noticed that Faye popped in as well, "Oct" she said and ran to her sister hugging her.

I smiled and I walked over to lily and pulled her to me and smiled as she sobbed, "Sev I am so sorry, if I would have known that Albus put a charm on me I would have come back straight away" she said to me.

I smiled and kissed her head, "no come on don't cry lily, you know that I don't like it when you cry baby" I said to her.

She laughed and turned her attention to a child and held her hand out, "Caden, I would like you to meet your father, Severus this is our daughter Caden Ellen Snape" lily said to me.

I looked to my daughter and smiled as she looked so much like her mother apart from the pure black hair and black eyes, "mum has told me all about you, and its finally nice to meet you" she said to me.


	18. Aunt Lily

I looked over to her and smiled as she was looking around me and turned up, "I am sorry that I didn't give you back to your parents, but Albus cannot know that I am family to Tom" she said to me.

I looked at her and was confused, "what do you mean family" I asked.

She smiled and took my hand as she sat down and passed me a photo-frame with a picture of two small children, "this is my brother Tom, your father" she explained to me.

I smirked and turned to her, "your brother now has his children back and uncle Sev is broken without you Aunt Lily so I have come here to take you back to your husband and for your daughter to meet her father" I explained.

She smiled and shook her head, "I cannot not hunny, Albus has made sure that I cannot leave here, there is wards around this house that I cannot leave" she explained to me.

I looked to her and smiled, "if I can get the wards down will you come with me to Sev" I asked.

She smiled and looked to her daughter, "Caden this is your cousin Octavia" Lily said.

I smiled and walked over to her and bent down, "it's very nice to meet you, now why don't you come out of there so I can see you properly" I asked.

She smiled and pulled herself out of the small hole and I turned to Lily, "James is still alive isn't he" I asked.

She nodded and she looked scared, "he does everything that albus asks and he treats Camden horribly, I mean he is horrible to her because she reminds him of Severus" Lily said to me.

I growled and felt my magic react to it, "I take after dad, leave James and these wards to me, go and pack up aunt lily I am taking you to Sev" I explained and watched as she took off upstairs to get some clothes and things that she needed.

I heard the door open and I turned to face James and he looked at me like I was some monster, "who the hell are you" he snarled at me.

"My name is Octavia Lilith Riddle, but you and Albus would know me better as Harleen Lily Potter" I snapped.

He looked at me and I saw tears in his eyes, "Harley" he said as he walked towards me.

I stood back and noticed that now Lily and Caden were at the top of the stairs listening to me, "no not Harley, you left me with Lily's sister and husband and then you let albus pay the Dursley's to abuse me, did you know that they raped me and made me there play toy, I hate you for what you did to me and I swear that you are going to pay for what you did to me" I screamed at him.

I felt the magic go on me and knew that I wouldn't be able to control it, "wards are down aunt lily, please go and find someone because this is going to be painful" I said and pulled my magic back in for her to get out of harm's way.

"Harley you need to calm down" James said to me.

I looked at him and felt the anger come back to me, "you were supposed to protect me James and make sure that no one would hurt me, but because you were so up your own ass you decided that I would be fine with someone else. You failed me James and you are going to pay for this" I screamed at him and felt my magic release.

 **Severus POV**

I watched as my niece walked out of the office and I knew that she was going to do something reckless as she just had that look in her eye, sighing as I knew that I wouldn't be able to stop her I walked out of the office and noticed that she was scaring my students which made me laugh, "thank you Miss Riddle" I said and smirked as she said bye to me by calling me uncle Sev.

I shook my head at her fondly and turned my attention back to my class, "if you have time to stare at me it means that you have finished your potion" I sneered at the class and watched as they all went back to work.

I could hear a small group of children speaking about my niece and knew that she was being slandered because of her parents mainly her father, "anymore speak of my niece and her parentage I will start taking points away from your house" I snapped.

Everyone went back to their work, I went back into my office to look at some papers that needed grading when I heard a yell of my name in the voice I never thought I would here again, "SERVERUS" she screamed.

I ran out of my office and there stood my wife who was older but she was still my lily, "please I need your help, Octavia found me and well she found out what james had been doing and she is losing control of her magic, god Sev she is my brother" Lily sobbed to me.

I smiled at her and turned to the class, "Dismissed" I yelled and ran out of the class with Lily and some child that I didn't recognise.

I pushed into the DADA class and noticed that Remus was finishing up, "Dismissed, everyone to your next class apart from Miss Riddle and Mr Malfoy" I snapped.

I watched as everyone left and Sirius was looking at Lily, "Li" Sirius said.

I turned to him and shook my head, "later, Octavia found her and found that James has been abusing Lily, she is losing control of her magic and I cannot locate her, Faye can you or Draco sense her" I asked turning my attention on the two youngsters.

Draco looked at me and shook his head, "nothing" he said to me.

I sighed and turned to Faye, "I have her, she is on a small island with a house, she is losing control of all her magic uncle Sev, and we need to get to her now" she shouted.

I nodded and walked over to her and smiled, "Can you picture the house" I asked her.

She nodded and I turned to Draco holding my hand out, "Focus on that house Faye and take us to it" I explained and smiled as it felt like I was being pulled through a tube.

I opened my eyes to see the mess that Octavia had made and knew that I needed to get her to calm down, "Draco I need you to calm her down, this isn't going to be good if she kills someone" I explained.

Draco nodded and walked over to Octavia and smiled as she turned to him with tears in her eyes, "he's an ass" she screamed.

I turned my attention to James and noticed that he looked hurt, I walked over to him and pulled him up and pushed him to Faye, "take him to your father and make sure that he gets your uncle Lucius there as well. Once you have finished I need you to go back to school as I cannot have the headmaster finding out about you not being in school again" I explained.

She nodded and focused on her father, I watched as she left the same way as we arrived and I turned my attention back to Oct and Draco as the waves of magic was slowing down, "Oct come back to me" Draco said to her.

I watched as Octavia closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "sorry I didn't think that my magic was that bad, Uncle Sev did lily find you" she asked me.

I smiled and walked over to her and cuddled her into me, "thank you for finding her for me sweetie" I said to her and grabbed a hold of Draco and Oct and went back to the castle.

I noticed that lily, this child, Remus and Sirius was in the chambers waiting for me and I noticed that Faye popped in as well, "Oct" she said and ran to her sister hugging her.

I smiled and I walked over to lily and pulled her to me and smiled as she sobbed, "Sev I am so sorry, if I would have known that Albus put a charm on me I would have come back straight away" she said to me.

I smiled and kissed her head, "no come on don't cry lily, you know that I don't like it when you cry baby" I said to her.

She laughed and turned her attention to a child and held her hand out, "Caden, I would like you to meet your father, Severus this is our daughter Caden Ellen Snape" lily said to me.

I looked to my daughter and smiled as she looked so much like her mother apart from the pure black hair and black eyes, "mum has told me all about you, and its finally nice to meet you" she said to me.


	19. Class with umbridge

I looked over my aunt and noticed that she was staring at Faye and I, "Aunt Lily" Faye said making her snap out of it.

Lily looked to us and sobbed, "I am so sorry about what happened to you Oct, I didn't have time to warn my brother that you were with me and I am the reason that you have been hurt. I hope my brother will forgive me" she said to me.

I smiled and took a hold of Faye's hand, "don't worry Aunt Lily, it isn't your fault and I am sure that dad knows this. Plus I am so sorry to do this to you, but I have class and it is the ministry that are here. Don't want to piss them off" I said smiling and got up from my chair in the Severus's room and left for the class I didn't really want to go to.

I knew that Faye was worried about me and to be honest I didn't blame her, I couldn't control my magic and always needed someone to calm me down and I was getting sick and tired of it. Noticing that we have had got to class I walked in and sat down at the back of the class and slid down my chair so I wouldn't be asked anything, I noticed that I was being stared at and looked up to see that Draco looked worried about me and sat down grabbing my hand, "are you okay, because you look like you're ready to snap at something or someone" he asked me.

I looked up and smiled, "I'll be fine Dray" I said to him.

He went to answer my question when a small woman walked in with a lot of pink on, I frowned and turned to Faye, "how can someone at the ministry were so much pink" I moaned at them.

Dray and Faye snorted and I noticed that we were being stared at by Umbridge, "if you don't mind I would like to start my class now" she said to me.

I rolled my eyes and waved my hand out in front of me for her to continue but instead the tables and chairs all flew to the side, "shit" I said.

Umbridge turned to me and smiled, "Detention Miss Riddle, in my office after class" she screamed at me.

I nodded and sat back down on the chair and noticed that everyone was still staring at me, "quite staring otherwise you will not like the outcome of this" Faye growled.

I smirked as everyone else turned their attention back to the lesson as Umbridge was going on about the founder of the ministry and what it is that they provide and to be honest I couldn't really care as anything I wanted to know I could ask my uncle Lucius. I turned my attention to Faye and smirked, "don't think that she realises that it is our families that control the ministry" I said to her.

She smirked and shook her head, "do you want me to tell Uncle Sev you're going to be late as she is a cow" Faye asked me.

I smiled and nodded, "yeah please, due to it being Friday as well, I think that we are going to pretend that we are staying with uncle Sev, but we will be going home" I explained.

She smiled and nodded, "it would be nice to see them again, plus it would be nice for Aunt Lily and Caden to meet the rest of our family" Faye explained.

I smiled and nodded; "yeah" I said and tuned out the rest of the class.

I watched as the class left and Faye said that she and Draco would wait for me till I had finished, nodding I walked over to Umbridge and noticed that she looked smug, "now then, I believe that you will be doing some line for me Miss Riddle" she said to me.

I nodded and grabbed my quill and she stopped me, "nope you're going to use one of mine child" she said to me.

I rolled my eyes and sat down on the desk in front of me and grabbed the parchment from the stack and turned to Umbridge, "ink" I asked.

She smiled and shook her head, "it is spelled for the ink to come out itself" she said to me.

I nodded and grabbed the parchment and looked up, "and how many line will I be writing tonight" I asked.

She smirked and I knew that I didn't like that look, "let's say until the message of, 'Wand less magic is known for Dark Witches and Wizards and I will no longer use it' sinks in Miss Riddle" she said to me.

I rolled my eyes and looked down to the parchment and began to write what she had told me, knowing that I was going to be there for a long time as I didn't believe that this was right for me being the daughter of Tom Riddle, I felt some burning and looked down to see that what I was writing was beginning to show up on my hand and it was painful, growling at my writing I looked up and saw she was smiling at me, "is there a problem Miss Riddle" she asked me.

I shook my head and decided to leave it as sooner or later the ministry would begin to look into these things and I didn't want to cause any more trouble for my parents, I knew what could be waiting if I was to be sent back to the Dursley's and I wanted to make sure that I wouldn't be sent away. It wasn't until the pain got bad that I turned to Umbridge and smiled, "I believe that the message has sunk in" I explained and noticed that she smiled.

"You are free to leave miss riddle, and next time do not do that again" she said to me.

I nodded and walked out of the classroom with my hands crossed around my chest and frowned as Dray and Faye looked at me, "bad was it" Dray asked me.

I smiled and shook my head, "nah she's just a bitch" I lied to them about what she made me do.

They nodded and we walked down to the dungeons and noticed that Sev was outside waiting for us, "come on then you three, Oct I want a word with you as well please" Sev said to me.

I nodded and smiled as Faye and Draco walked through the fire to our manor and Severus turned to me, "what happened with Umbridge Oct" Severus asked me.

I looked up and shook my head, "I lost control of my magic again and well she gave me detention for it" I said to him.

He nodded and I noticed that he was looking me over and smiled, "okay then, we are going to introduce Caden to the rest of the family, your aunt and uncle are also there including Lily. Once again Oct I am grateful to you for getting her and finding out she was alive" Severus said to me.

I nodded and walked over to the fireplace, "Riddle Manor" I said and walked through the green flames.


	20. Caden meets the family

I walked through the manor and noticed that my mother and father was fussing over Lily and Caden, I rolled my eyes and walked past them into my bedroom and closed the door, pulling my hand out of my pocket I frowned at the words, she has used dark objects on me.

Tom's POV

I watched as my eldest daughter came through the floo and looked over as she walked into her bedroom, I noticed that Faye looked worried and I turned to my youngest, "Faye what happened, she seems upset" I asked.

Faye looked at me and shrugged her shoulders, "she has been like this since getting Aunt Lily, and she seems to be pulling away from us. Plus the detention with Umbridge she has become worst" she explained to me.

I looked confused and she smiled, "we were in class with Umbridge and well Oct didn't really want to be there something was eating at her. Well once Umbridge walked in she was in bright pink and made Oct comment about it, anyway Umbridge asked if she could continue with the class and Oct only put her hand out in front of her but her magic moved everything to the side, dad she was looked at like she was the most evil person in the world and said that she had detention with her" Faye explained to me.

I nodded and turned to my wife, I am going to have a chat with her, I will be back in a bit. Why don't you show Caden around the manor" I explained and walked in the direction of my daughter to have a chat with her.

Octavia's POV

I looked down to my hand and couldn't believe that I had let this woman do this, I mean normally I would have bit back and told her to get lost, but since getting aunt lily and seeing that she was alive it made me hate her for no reason, I knew that I was being stupid but it was my head that was playing these thoughts in my head. There was a knock at the door and I walked over to it opening it to see my father stood there with a smile on his face, "Oct baby what's wrong" dad asked me.

I looked at him and smiled, "nothing just a bad day at school is all dad" I said to him.

Dad looked at me and smirked, "yes your sister mentioned the detention with Umbridge" dad said to me.

I nodded and went to turn back around when I gently grabbed my hand from my pocket, "Octavia" he said to me.

I looked up and couldn't help the tears to come to my eyes, "please just leave me alone, I don't want to speak about this" I said to him.

Dad smiled, "oct you need to speak about this baby, its eating you up" dad said.

I turned to him and growled, "I DON'T WANT TO SPEAK ABOUT IT, SO LEAVE" I shouted and my magic reacted and pushed him out of the door.

"OCTAVIA LILITH RIDDLE, YOU DO NOT USE YOUR MAGIC AGAINST ME" dad yelled at me.

I don't what came over me but I had enough of everything, all the abuse and the lying and everything that had happened to me throughout the time I was a child and everything else, I realised the magic in me and growled at my father, "I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK AND I DON'T CARE ANYMORE" I snapped.

Faye's POV

I looked over to my aunt and smiled as it was the first time that I got to see my uncle Severus smiled a real smile, I walked over to Caden and smiled as she ran over to me, "thank you Oct for helping mum and I get out of there, I didn't like James" she said to me.

I chuckled and bent down, "I'm not Oct, my name is Faye and Octavia is my twin sister. But I hope to get to know you" I said to her.

She looked confused and turned to uncle Sev, "but she looks like Oct" she said.

Severus smiled and walked over to his daughter and turned to me, "Faye and Octavia are identical twins Caden, which means that they are completely identical apart from one thing" Severus explained.

She looked at me and I pulled my hair out and smirked as she gasped, "my hair is red at the ends and Oct has green at the ends, when we are home you will be able to tell as our hair will always be down" I explained to her.

She smiled and nodded, before she could ask something else I heard yelling and a bang, turning to my mother she frowned, "that doesn't sound good" she said to us and turned around as she walked out of the room.

I followed my mother and noticed that there was a lot of magic coming from the room and saw my father trying to calm while Octavia was lashing out, "Thomas Marvolo Riddle did you upset our daughter" our mother yelled at our father.

I smirked and turned to Oct and noticed that she has a very red hand with something on it, I walked over to her and noticed that she turned to me, "leave" she growled at me.

I smirked and shook my head, "nah, I think that you need to calm down and let dad speak" I explained to her.

She laughed and turned to us, "why, all I ever do is make people worry or angry why do I need to listen to people" she said to me.

I rolled my eyes and knew that when she was like this there was no speaking any sense into her, I knew that for me to be able to speak to her I needed to make her angry. I turned to my parents and smiled, "I need to get her to speak and the last time this happened I had to be mean to her" I explained.

They looked confused and turned to Oct, "so what you're just going to leave us alone" I asked her.

She looked to me and I got a better look at her hand and frowned, "what the hell is this Oct, this wasn't on your hand when you went for your detention" I said grabbing her hand and watching as the magic stopped.

She tried to pull her hand back and I smiled as I tugged her forward, "you need to speak to us Octavia" I said and pulled her so she was closer and only could hear me, "or I promise that I will tell them about first year" I whispered.

She looked at me and shook her head, "and they call me the mean one" she grumbled.

I laughed and turned to her, "I learned from the best" she said.

I watched as our father walked over to Oct and I was confused, "dad" I said.

He smiled and bent down so he was in front of her, "I remember feeling like this, feeling like everything in your life is bad so you're going to try and push everyone away. Oct I did this because when the school yeah finished for me I had to go back to that horrible orphanage where I would be picked on and hit. You rebelling is good for your mother and I as it shows that you're healing" dad said to her.

I was really confused and noticed that our mother looked upset, "well your father is right hunny, but the big different for you is that you will never be returning to the Dursley family, you are the sole of this family and we love you Octavia" our mother said.

I watched as she looked up and I noticed that she was crying, "You're not going to send me back to the Dursley's" she said to us all.

I looked shocked and I watched as our parents walked over to her and wrapped her up in their arms and smiled, "you are never going to go back to them, you may be yelled at or might get told off, but you need to remember that you will never be sent away princess" dad said to her.

I smiled and turned to them, "I will be down stairs, also I will ask Uncle Severus about the things that Umbridge uses, because that on her hand wasn't there when she went in to the detention" I explained and left the room.

I walked down the hall and into the sitting room and noticed that Uncle Lucius and Aunt Narcissa were here now and Lily looked worried, "is this my fault" she asked me.

I looked to her and smiled, "no, when the world thought that you had died, Octavia was given to your sister where she was abused. Her husband and son did some horrible things to her and well some of the things still haunt her is all. She believed that if she pushed our parents far enough that they would send her back, my sister has a horrible temper and hates everyone she comes across apart from her family and select friends, Draco will tell you what she was like before she found out she was a Riddle, hell even Severus didn't have a chance to calm her down" I explained.

She looked to Severus and he smirked, "Well Octavia was a handful and still is, but then again so is Tom" Uncle Severus said making Lily look at him.

"My brother was never a handful thank you very much" Lily said.

I snapped my head over to her and frowned, "but how, dad said that he was raised in an orphanage when he was a child" I asked.

Lily smiled and walked over to me, "When our mother was pregnant she realised that it was twins, your father and I were supposed to be the first set of twins in the riddle family and from what I could find out about our parents our mother was very proud of this, but when she went into labour our mother died and then the muggle that she was married to decided that he couldn't live without our mother so he committed suicide, I found out about my relation to your brother in my second year with a family spell that we learnt, your father and I became closer because of this" she explained to me.

I looked confused and noticed that she snorted, "I was not taken to the orphanage when our mother died, I was given to the Evans family as they couldn't have children, my adoptive sister was a handful because she was jealous of me being a witch" she explained.

I nodded and she walked over to me, "I promise you that I will speak to your sister when she is up to it, I have a feeling that she is like Tom and can hold a grudge for a long time, I know that she doesn't blame me for what happened to her, but I do blame myself, I could have fought harder for her" she explained to me.

I smirked and turned around to see that our parents had walked out and our father had Oct in his arms as she was struggling, "please dad, no" she was saying.

Octavia's POV

I watched as Faye left and my parents looked down to me and smiled, "I think that it is time that we have a proper talk about this sweetie, because I want this done now" dad said to me.

I looked up and frowned, "what do you mean dad" I asked.

Dad smiled and took a hold of my hand, "well while you have been at school, your mother and I have spoken and we think that we need to bring the court date forward because you need closure over this. Now before you start I have spoken to your uncle Lucius and he agrees that this will be a good idea because Draco has seen how on edge you are" dad explained to me.

I nodded as that has been true, I didn't want to hurt my family or friend but I knew that holding onto this would destroy me, "once this has been done can I please get on with my life because I don't want to remember this anymore" I said.

Dad smiled and nodded, "of course hunny, plus you're be happy to know that I will be there with you at the hearing as well" dad said to me.

I look at him and smiled, "dad no, you cannot make people know that you are alive otherwise you will be killed, and I do not want something else on my chest" I explained.

Dad made me look at him, "Octavia from the day that you were born along with your sister I promised that I would protect you, and when you were taken from us I failed you two, so I am going to do this for you princess" he explained.

I looked to him and nodded as I knew that there was no way that I could change his mind, "now, your sister said that she was going to speak your uncle Severus about this thing Umbridge did to you, now please can your mother and I have a look please" dad asked me.

I held my hand out to him and watched as he looked pissed, "she used a blood quill on you, they are not allowed to be used and the ministry know this, come with me princess" dad said and got up.

I went to stand and fell back down as I had used a lot of energy using my magic like I did, I felt arms pick me up and noticed that it was dad, "you need some potions to put some weight on you as you are underweight baby" dad said as he walked out of the room with me.

I looked to him and shook my head, "please dad, no" I asked.

Dad smiled and walked into the room and smiled at everyone, "Tom is she okay" Severus asked me.

I watched as dad shook his head, "Umbridge has used a blood quill on my daughter in her detention, I want her fired Lucius" dad growled.

Lucius walked over to us and smiled as he held his hand out, I put my hand in his and noticed that Draco was being held back, "I'll kill her, she doesn't have the right to lay a hand on her" Draco growled.

I wiggled to be put down and smiled as dad put me to my feet and held onto me as I felt my energy failing me, "Dray" I said holding my hand out.

Lucius and Narcissa watched as he stopped and turned to me with a smile on his face, he walked over to me and took over from my father, "Oct why didn't you talk to me, you know that I would have listened to you" he said to me.

I put my hand on his shoulder and made him look at me, "because I am not used to have people care for me, I am sorry Dray" I explained.

He smiled and took me over to sofa and sat down, "you're identical" a voice said.

I turned to the voice and saw that it was Caden, "yeah I am, not many identical twins are in Hogwarts, there is my sister and I and then the Weasley twins and trust me when you meet them they are crazy" I said smiling at her.

She laughed and walked over to me sitting down, "do you mind if I ask you something" she asked me.

I smiled, "of course, what's wrong" I asked her.

She looked around and I knew that she was wondering who they all where, "Aww okay, I'll let you know their names, so on the right you have uncle Lucius and his wife Narcissa who have their son Draco who is the guy sat next to me, Uncle Lucius is my mother twin brother, and then you have my sister Faye and our parents Tom and Olivia, Your mother is my father's twin brother as well. Then on the other side you have our uncle Remus and uncle Sirius who is Narcissa's Twin brother" I explained.

She smiled and turned to Draco, "nice to meet you, I am caden" she explained.

Draco looked to her and smiled, "nice to meet you, you know that this make you our cousin" he explained.

She smiled and nodded, before she could say anything Severus walked over to me and bent down asking to look at my hand as well, "right then, I am going to apply some salve to it which will bring the swelling and pain down okay and then we are going to have that chat" he said to me.

I sighed and nodded knowing that this was going to be a horrible conversation.


	21. Past has come to the present

I decided that I was going to have to tell them the truth and turned to everyone in the room, "I will tell you what happened in my past, but I need you to not say anything because if I stop I won't be able to start again, I don't mind answering some questions but I need to be able to get through with this" I explained.

Severus walked over to me and smiled, "okay we will do this your way, but I need you to let me put a charm on you so your magic doesn't react to this because I have a feeling that this manor won't be standing when you have finished" Severus said to me.

I nodded and watched as he took out his want and muttered some spell, smiling he turned to me, "okay so your magical core is high and I have only be able to cover half of it, so I need you to keep yourself calm" he explained.

I smiled and turned to the rest of the family, "this isn't going to be easy for you to hear and I am sure that dad is going to want to kill them when I am finished, but I need you to understand that I cannot lose any more family" I said to them.

Dad nodded and walked over to me, "so how about we do this together, you take my hand and I will keep you calm and you can do the same for me" dad said.

I smiled and nodded, "sounds like a plan" I said to him.

Dad sat down on the arm chair and pulled me down into his lap and smiled at me, "go on then princess" dad said.

I nodded and turned to the other, grabbing a hold of my father's hand, "I don't remember much from when I was taken from you but I can remember little things that before didn't make any sense until now, I remember Lily telling me that I would go home when she would be able to get away, but there was something different about her, she was always crying" I explained.

Dad smiled and took a hold of me, "go on, I know we know the next part, but I think that you need to say it" dad said to me.

I nodded, "I can't remember what happened completely but I can remember that Lily had put me upstairs because of someone coming over and I can remember that I could hear voices downstairs, I believe that Lily was arguing with James, I remember shouting and someone telling lily to run but there was a bright green light coming for me, god I don't even think I cried" I said looking to my father.

I watched as my father shook his head, "I don't remember much of that night, I remember that I was told by someone in the inner circle that the potter kid would be my downfall, I was so angry that everything was over this child and what it would do to me and I couldn't find my twins, I was so worried that I wouldn't see you again. I didn't mean to hurt you princess" dad said to me.

I smiled and shook my head, "to be honest I don't think it was you because I don't remember seeing you, now that I think about it the man who threw that spell at me didn't look anything like you dad" I said.

People looked confused and our mother smiled, "we can have this conversation later, sweetie you need to get this out" she said to me.

I nodded and looked over to see that my father looked broken, I kissed his cheek and smiled as he looked to me, "we will find out what happened to you princess" dad said and I turned to the others and took a deep breath.

I smiled as I took a deep breath and opened my heart of all the hard times "as the years went on with the Dursley's from the first time that they left me with them there weren't very nice to me, from a young age they would make me clean, cook, make sure that the laundry was done and that was only a small bit of it, I had to clean the house in a certain time frame and if I didn't get it done in time well it is safe to say that I would be hit. I wasn't allowed outside unless it was to do the gardening or mow the lawn and well I lived in the cupboard under the stairs for the first eleven years of my life, it wasn't until the Hogwarts letter I received that I got the second bedroom that was Dudley's play room" I explained.

They smiled at me as I knew that they were broken, but it was Caden that looked scared, "the abuse from the Dursley's was from a young age and growing up the Dursley's were not always cruel in the same way, sometimes it was verbal and then it turned to beatings well until I was 8" I explained.

Faye looked to me and shook her head, I watched as she walked over to me and crawled over to me and dad and smiled as she wrapped her arms around my shoulders and cuddled down, "go on" she said to me.

I nodded, "I was eight was the first time that Vernon did those horrible things to me and at that age I didn't realise what he was doing to me, I remember that I fell ill the next couple of days form being out in the rain while making sure that Petunia's garden was perfect, it got to a point where the next door neighbour came over asking if everything was okay, I don't know why she had come over to the house but when she noticed that I was pale she had pushed her way into the house and checked me over, when she confirmed that I needed a hospital and called them herself, Vernon was going mad saying that I was just making this up, I tried to tell them that I was fine but they didn't listen to me and took me into the hospital, the nurses and doctors said that they thought that there was abuse as well as I have the worst case of pneumonia seen and I remember that the nurses said that they needed to speak to the police and the Dursley's, I noticed that Vernon walked in and smiled down at me, but it wasn't a nice smile, he bent down and told me that if I didn't lie to them and tell them that I was a clumsy child that he would make my life worst, I didn't mean to lie to them but I was terrified of what would happen to me" I explained to them fighting the tears.

"Hunny" mum said to me.

I shook my head and smiled, "I'm okay" I said and took a deep breath, "well once I got back to the house from the hospital Vernon was not happy with me and safe to say that I was not seen for the next couple of weeks as he took it out on me, I was withheld on food on getting enough to make sure that I was alive and was told that I have to get all the chores done otherwise I would be in worst trouble. It was hard on me as I had to figure out what was happening to my body on my own and well to be honest I would have been lost if I was for Faye when we meet in first year" I explained.

Dad looked to Faye and smiled, "thank you baby" dad said.

I smiled, "as for the beating's that I got from them growing up that started from a young age, there was broken bones and then the bruises and burns but he didn't stop there the writing and not to mention that I did get to a low point in my life" I said not looking to them.

"Suicide" Caden said to me.

I looked to her and nodded, "yeah I got that low, I took a knife to my wrist and tried to kill myself, but as I was only 12 my magic saved me" I explained.

I noticed that people looked at me and I shook my head, "my first year in Hogwarts was not great, I was singled from the groups and well I didn't really make friends as I didn't want to, it took Ron and Faye a couple of weeks to make friends with me" I explained.

Dad looked confused and turned to Faye, "she was a difficult person to speak to, she wasn't jumpy she was cruel to people, I was amazed that she wasn't put into Slytherin straight away" she said.

I all of a sudden I found the floor interesting and I heard a chuckle, "seems like she was able to tell the sorting hat where to put her" Lily said.

I smiled, "I didn't want to be put in with Draco, we had a misunderstanding and well I didn't like him" I explained.

Draco looked up and smiled, "hey you started it, I was just saying to be careful who you were friends with" dray said to me.

I looked over and smirked, "remember that mud blood you was being mean about and saying that she wouldn't become anything was Faye" I said looking at him.

He sighed and nodded, "I know and I have said that I was sorry to her" Draco said to me.

I smiled at him and noticed that dad looked pissed, "Draco" he snarled.

Draco looked over to me and smiled, "I'll be fine; I have been under your father's punishment before" Draco said to me.

I rolled my eyes and nodded, "well I need to continue first" I said.

They all nodded and I turned to dad and smiled, he rolled his eyes and I knew that he wouldn't be to hard on draco, "I couldn't believe that my magic had saved me and I did the worst thing I could have when at home with them I screamed my frustration out on everything and well it wasn't a good idea as Vernon came in with Dudley, he looked pleased with himself and grabbed a hold of my arms, I struggled against him trying to get free but he decided to tie me down which made me scream at him, I was gagged and hold that I deserved it because I was a freak" I sobbed.

Dad wrapped his arms around me and rocked back and forth, "shh come on, they were lying to you" dad said to me.

I looked up and shook my head, "I did freaky things and they were right what person does this to another" I snapped.

I felt another pair of hands on my shoulder and noticed that it was lily, "Octavia, what my adoptive sister and her disgusting husband did to you was wrong, they should have protected you being that you are only a child, I swear to you that when I get my hand on them it isn't your father they are going to have to worry about" Lily said to me.

I looked confused and she smirked, "I have my brother's temper, but it doesn't come out often sweetie. When it does I will tell you now that you will be amazed" Lily said to me.

I smiled and nodded, "right I think that is everything that we will need, we can use a pensive for the court hearing so you don't have to repeat anything, also I need to get poppy at the hospital wing to do a spell for your body to get all the broken bones and everything so we can put that in as well" Severus said.

I smiled and nodded, "thank you" I said and snuggled down into my father and closed my eyes.

Tom's POV

I looked down to my daughter and smiled as she was falling to sleep and I hoped that this would be the first time that she would be able to sleep without any nightmares as I was worried about her, I turned to my other side and smiled as Faye had fallen to sleep holding on to Oct's hand ad snuggled down into me and I didn't even care that I needed to yell at Draco for what he said to my daughter. I looked up and noticed that Olivia had tears in her eyes and walked over to me, "this was the last time that we held them when they were baby's, but they were on me instead, Tom I can't lose them again" Liv said to me.

I smiled and looked down, "nothing will make me lose them, they are my world as are you hunny" I said to them.

"DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY" Lucius shouted at his son.


	22. Starting to get better

I woke to being very warm and someone talking, opening my eyes I looked up and saw my father who was smiling down at me, "hey sleepy head, your sister is still asleep" dad said to me.

I looked over and noticed that Faye was fast asleep and I turned to dad and laid my head back down, "ahh no more sleeping princess, daddy needs you to stay awake, otherwise you are not going to sleep this evening" dad said.

I nodded and didn't move as I was comfy on my father's lap, I looked around the room and noticed that Caden was asleep on Sev but she looked like she had been crying, "Sev" I asked.

Severus looked up and smiled, "it was all a bit too much for her is all sweetie, she is worried about you" Sev said to me.

I wiggled to the edge of my father's lap and smirked as he growled, "you were keeping me warm hunny" dad said to me.

I looked over to them and smiled, "well I am sure that Faye can keep you warm" I said and hopped off and walked over to Severus and Lily where Caden was looking at me from waking up.

I bent down so I was level with her and smiled, "hey" I said.

She smiled and I noticed that she wasn't going to speak much, "now I know that I scared a lot of you back there and Caden I really am sorry about that. Do you want to speak to me about it, as I think it will be good, it seems that your father was right" I said rolling my eyes.

Severus laughed, "I am always right Oct" Sev said to me.

I smirked and turned to Sev, "not always, remember when Faye and I were able to out duel you in second year" I said smirking as he scowled at me.

I heard a snort and noticed that Draco was looking at me, "yeah because you cheated with a snake" dray said.

I smirked and crossed my arms, "not my fault you can't speak to snakes at all" I said smirking.

He stuck his tongue out at me and I laughed as I turned back to Caden, "when you come to school, were make sure that your with us, the other houses are not great" I said and turned to Lily, "thank you for taking care of me" I said and kissed her cheek.

Dad smiled and I noticed that Faye was awake and was looking at me with tears in her eyes, "are you okay" she asked me.

I smiled and nodded, "yeah sis, I am fine" I explained.

She nodded but I knew that she didn't believe me, I smirked and grabbed a hold of her hand and dragged her out of the room, she looked strangely at me and I pulled her into my room and closed the door, I knew that Draco wouldn't follow as he was being spoken to by my father."I think that it is time that we have some fun here, I mean with all the talks and court I think the atmosphere is low around here, plus I think that Caden needs some cheering up as well" I said to Faye.

She smiled and turned to me, "and what pray tell do you want to do" she asked me.

I smiled and sat down on the bed, "I thought that we might be able to convince dad to take us out to the cinema, I know that Draco and his family don't know what a cinema is and I think that this could be some fun for us, plus it will make them understand some of the muggle ways. I always loved the cinema" I said to her.

She smiled and nodded her head, "that is the one thing I am amazed that our world didn't take from them" Faye said to me.

I nodded and looked over, "we will have to convince them to wear muggle clothing though" I said looking serious.

Faye nodded and turned to me, "this could be easy sis, I mean all we have to do is get dad to agree and the rest will" Faye said to me.

I smirked and walked over to her, "maybe it is time we use this to our advantage" I said.

She looked confused and I smiled, "well dad has never had to deal with us asking for something and I am sure that we can get him to say yes, we are the daughter of the dark lord remember" I said laughing.

Faye smiled and nodded, we walked out of the bedroom and down into the sitting room where we noticed that Remus and Sirius were laughing at dad, "this isn't funny Sirius" Dad growled.

I noticed that Sirius had turned into his dog form and was trying to lay in his lap, "wow uncle Sirius do you have a death wish" I asked leaning against the door frame.

Sirius huffed and walked over to me and pushed his head into my hand, "I am not petting you, try Faye" I said.

Faye laughed and sat down on the carpet and I watched as Sirius walked over and laid down next to her, I smiled and walked over to my sister and sat down next to her and turned my attention to my father, "dad" I said.

I watched as he looked over to me and smiled, "Yes Oct, how can I help you" he asked me.

I smiled and looked to our mother, "can we do something fun this evening, all of us as a family" I asked.

Dad smiled, "sure what do you want to do, I am sure there is some restaurants that we can go to" dad said.

Faye and I looked to each other and smiled, "maybe we could go to the cinema" Faye and I asked together.

Dad looked down to us and smirked, "you want to do something muggle related" dad asked.

I smiled and nodded, "please daddy" Faye and I said to him.

We heart laughter and we turned to the point which was from Lucius, "this is why I was happy with a boy" he mumbled.

I smiled and turned back to him, "pretty please daddy" I asked.

He nodded and I turned to Caden and smiled, "and that is how you get your parents to say yes" I explained making her laugh.

I heard laughing and turned to Draco, "don't know what your all laughing about, we will need to fit in and will need to wear muggle clothing" I explained.

He looked at me and shook his head, "hell no" he snapped.

I smiled and got up, putting a smile on my face I walked over to him and placed my hand on his shoulder, "come on Dray, where is your sense of adventure" I asked.

He smiled and nodded, "alright then, but this is going to be everyone including wearing muggle clothing" he said looing to his parents and Severus.

They nodded and I turned to dad, "Faye and I are going to change, Caden would you like to borrow something of Fayes" I asked.

She smiled and turned to me, "why not yours" she asked me.

I heard my father laugh, "because she has my dress sense and I don't think your father will not be happy with that clothing" dad said.

Severus looked to our father and he turned to him, "your see what I mean in a bit" he explained and pushed us away, "you have half an hour to get ready" dad said.

We nodded and I turned to Draco, "your welcome to come with us if you don't want to stay with the adults, your just have to wait in the bedroom when we get changed is all" I explained.

Dad looked to say something and I smiled, "were be in the bathroom or Faye's Room" I said.

Dad nodded and we walked out of the room where I noticed that Draco grabbed a hold of my hand and smiled, "I think that this could be fun, plus I haven't ever seen my parents in muggle clothing and to mention it I don't think I have even seen you either" Dray said to me.

I smirked and I heard a laugh, "what" I said to Faye.

We got to our rooms and noticed that Caden and Draco was looking around and they looked amazed, "wow, did not think that your room would be like this" Dray said to me.

I looked over to him and smirked, "thinking something bright and colourful was you" I asked.

Draco smiled and nodded, "yeah, seems like there isn't a lot about you that I don't know" he said to me.

I laughed and walked over to him, "don't worry Dray you will find it all out in time" I said and kissed his cheek.

I smiled as he blushed and turned to Faye, "so what am I supposed to wear then, because I have a feeling that you will need me to match" dray said to Faye.

I laughed and shook my head, "well while you are sorting Draco out I am going to quickly take Caden into your room and grab something for her to wear Faye" I said to her.

Faye smiled and I took Caden into Faye's room and we walked over to the wardrobe, "Oct can I ask you something" Caden said to me.

I nodded as I went to wardrobe as I knew what was coming, looking through the clothes I noticed that Caden was quite, "Caden you can ask me whatever you want" I said to her.

She nodded and I grabbed her hand and walked over to the bed and sat her down, "is this about what you heard earlier" I asked,

She nodded and I took a hold of her hands and smiled, "what happened to me when I was younger was because the muggles that I lived with were not nice people and treated me like dirt, but not all muggles are like that, me I don't like people and am a cruel person when it comes to people apart from family, but Faye she believes that there is good people out there" I explained.

She looked confused and I smiled, "Faye sis" I called.

Faye walked in with Draco and noticed that we had been talking, "your adoptive parents, what were they like with you" I asked.

She looked confused and turned to Caden, "they were lovely to me, I knew that I was adopted as they told me. Oct has a feeling that all muggles are mean and need to be left to their world without knowing about our world but I think that there are some muggles out there that are nice" Faye said.

She looked to me and smiled, "I didn't think that muggles had it in them to abused, my step father was horrible to me" she explained.

I bent down and smirked, "that is because your step-father doesn't like you because of who your father is, from what Faye and I know James never got along with Severus and when your mother fell in love with him the stupid headmaster decided that they couldn't be together and well the rest is another story for another time" I said to her.

She nodded and turned to Faye, "I didn't mean to upset anyone" she said.

I laughed and took her hand, "don't worry, I am going to be fine" I said to her and walked back over to the wardrobe and smiled as I grabbed a shirt and pair of jeans for Caden to wear, "I am sure that Faye can find some shoes for you" I said smiling.

She nodded and I walked into my room grabbing some clothes and walked into the bathroom getting changed quickly, I looked into the mirror as I was wearing a deep green strappy shirt with my black fitted leather jacket over the top, I was also wearing tight black skinny jeans that has flower netting at the side which showing my legs on the side and grabbed a hold of my biker boots and pulled them on my feet, I walked over to the mirror and quickly did my make-up and smiled at the end product, I pulled my hair over my shoulders and walked out into the room where I saw Faye who was dressed a bit like me but had a tan leather jacket on instead and some heeled boots, "wow" Draco said as he walked up to me.

I smirked and crossed my arms, "just because I found out I was a riddle, doesn't mean that my dress sense changed" I said.

Draco smirked and I looked over to see that he too was wearing a pair of jeans and a black tee-shirt, "well then I don't think that we want to keep our family waiting" Draco said and we walked back down to the sitting room.

I noticed that people looked up and smiled at Faye and I, "well I will give it to you Tom, I wouldn't want Caden dressing in that" Severus said.

I laughed and shook my head, "I think that I look fine" I said to them.

I looked around and noticed that Severus was wearing a pair of jeans and a green shirt with a jacket and for the first time he didn't look like the scary potions master, I looked around the room and noticed that there was a camera, I walked over to it and grabbed a hold of it and smiled, I looked over to lily and noticed that she was wearing a dark red dress with heels and had her hair down in waves which reminded me of Ginny Weasley, I then noticed that Narcissa and my mother was wearing somewhat the same thing apart from the colour of the dress, mums was dark blue with silver running in the seams which made my mother black her look like it was shimmering were Narcissa was wearing a green dress with gold in the seams, Dad and Uncle Lucius was wearing black jeans with boots and then wore a shirt over a tee-shirt, I smiled as dad was wearing a leather jacket with his hair a mess, I rolled my eyes as it did seem that we were like each other, I then noticed that Remus and Sirius were not that far off my father, "Loco" I shouted and watched as an house elf popped in, "Mistress Octavia, hows can I help today" she asked me.

I smiled and passed her the camera, "please could you take a picture of all of us, so we can remember this" I asked.

She smiled, "of course mistress" she said to me.

I rolled my eyes and walked over to where my mother and father was stood with our mother fussing over Faye, "mum" Faye whined.

I smiled and noticed that everyone got in the back while, Draco, Faye, Caden and I was all stood in the front, we smiled at she took the picture and gave the camera to our mother, "would you like Loco to make picture" we was asked.

Our mother smiled, "please" she said and with the Loco popped out of the room and dad turned to us, "right then, let's go" he said and grabbed my hand, "you sure about this" he asked me.

I smiled and cuddled into his side as he took us to muggle London to watch a film.


	23. Trouble around the corner

I noticed that Draco was looking around and I smirked as his face, "wow, why don't we have half of this stuff" he asked.

I looked to him and laughed, "Because we have a lot of things that the muggles don't, and trust me this isn't the only thing that is good in the muggle world" I said.

Dad laughed and wrapped his arm around my shoulder and looked down, "so then what are we going to see then" dad asked.

Faye and I looked at the board and noticed that there was a new star wars movie, I turned to Faye and shook my head, "they haven't seen the others and I do not fancy explaining this all the way through, maybe something that Jurassic Park" I said to her.

She nodded and turned to our father, "this one please" Faye said.

Dad looked at the name and nodded, "alright then, why don't you and the others go and pick some food for us to have" dad said.

We nodded and walked over to the snack counter and looked at what they had, "is this like ours" Draco asked me.

I smiled and nodded, "some of it is, just be careful as some of the stuff is full of sugar" I said to him.

He nodded and I turned to Faye and noticed that she had picked the same as me, grabbed some bottles of coke, dad looked over and smiled as he took the stuff from us and paid the man, "right then we have the whole back row" dad said to us.

We nodded and we walked into the cinema and sat down getting ready to watch the show, I knew that Draco and the others were going to be shocked with this.

x-x-x Time skip x-x-x

We walked out of the cinema and I noticed that people were in awe with it, "wow, we need one of these or at least to do it often with everyone" Draco said.

I smiled and watched as he walked over to me and took a hold of my hand and smiled at me, "I think that we should grab some food" Draco said.

We all nodded and we walked down the street towards a nice looking restaurant where dad looked over and smiled, "I think that this should be alright for us" dad said and we walked in to the place.

We were shown to a table and I noticed that we wasn't alone, in the corner of the room was the Durselys, I didn't want to do this and shook my head, "I want to leave" I said.

Everyone looked at me and Lily looked over to where I was looking and frowned, "is that who I think it is" Lily said.

Dad turned around and shook his head, "they shouldn't be here, I have them locked up for the trial" dad said.

I looked over to him and he smiled at me, "I didn't want you to run into them if you were out in London with Faye or someone else" dad said to me.

I nodded and noticed that lily got up and I grabbed her hand, "they believe you are dead, they told me that you and James had died in a car crash, something about you being a drunk" I said.

Lily growled and pushed my hand off her and then turned to Severus, "I'll be back in the minute, I promise I won't kill them yet" Lily said and walked over to them.

I watched as Petunia looked to her and looked shocked, I couldn't hear much of what they were saying but I could see that Vernon was going purple and knew that it was a good thing, knowing that my magic could lose control I turned to Severus, "he is going to lash out at her, Sev please" I said.

Severus smiled and got up which made Petunia look at him and sink back in her chair, "I believe that you should have been locked up for what you did to my niece, I am going to watch as you two get thrown in jail and your son is going to go to the worst people I can think off and have what was done to my niece, done to him" Severus snapped.

I smirked as they looked over to me and I watched as Vernon got a nasty smile on his face, I felt someone wrapped their arms around me and Draco looked to me, "I need you to ignore them" he said to me.

I nodded and turned my head into my boyfriend's chest and tried to keep my temper in check because this would only go against me, grabbing the phone I had in my pocket as I knew that Vernon was going to come over to me I pressed the record button on it and put it in my pocket, it was only Faye and I that knew about mobile phones, I noticed that people moved on the table and I looked up to see that Vernon had pushed his way over to us, "well what do we have here, little Harley, you may look different and I will say that you do look better like this. Maybe if I can get you back I can have my way with you again, remember this Blondie she is soiled goods" Vernon purred.

I fought the sickness in my stomach and turned to him, "you will never do that to me again, what you did to me was wrong and it was abuse" I snapped.

I watched as he face me and raised his hand, "you will not touch her, do you understand me" Draco snarled.

I looked to Draco and smiled, this was a side to Draco that I never through that I would see, "she is soiled and when you all get bored of her, Dumbledore will give her back to me and I can have my play toy back" he snapped.

I turned into Draco to hide the tears that were coming down my cheeks, "leave" my father snarled at him as I knew that he was being held back by Lucius and Severus but I knew that it was only so they didn't make matters worst.

"ahh Professor Snape, Mister Malfoy, thank you for contacting the ministry about the Dursley's, they were released on the basis that they needed to behave, but seeing as they have approached this family I have got them arrested for this, Auror Jones please can you take Mr and Mrs Dursley into custody and Auror James please can you take the young boy to the ministry" Auror Lucas said to them.

I watched as they took them away and turned to my mother, I noticed that our father was there and smirked as he would have been able to sense them coming, "I am sorry about this Mrs Riddle, I will make sure that they are held correctly this time" Auror Lucas said to my mother.

She nodded and walked over to me and placed her hand down on my head and smiled down to Draco, "thank you for protecting my daughter Draco" mother said.

I looked up and pulled the phone out of my pocket and stopped the recording, "looks like you have that bastard on tape" Faye said looking at me.

I nodded and put the phone back into my pocket and turned to Draco, "thank you" I said and pushed my lips to his and smiled as he kissed me back.


	24. Bringing two familys together

I smiled as Draco kissed me back but it was short lived, "OCTAVIA LILITH RIDDLE" my father shouted.

I pulled away and felt my cheeks burn up, "dad" I said looking at him.

He shook his head and walked over to us and pulled me off Draco's lap, "home now" he shouted.

I walked in front of him and turned to Faye who was trying to not say anything, we got to the manor and dad looked to Draco and growled, "the deal was that you court my daughter, not kiss her" dad growled.

I walked over to him and shook my head, "dad calm down please, I kissed Draco as he protected me from that monster" I snapped.

Dad looked over to me and shook his head, "this is between Draco and I" dad said to me.

I rolled my eyes and turned to Draco; "do you want me to stay at all" I said to him.

Draco smiled and shook his head, "nah I'll be okay" he said to me.

I nodded and went to walk out of the room, before leaving I turned to dad and smiled, "don't be too hard on him dad, I kissed him remember" I said and walked out before dad could say anything else.

I walked into my bedroom and noticed that Faye and Caden where there and looked up to me, Faye smirked and I waved her off, "dad doesn't believe that I kissed him" I said.

Faye smiled and shook her head, "what do you expect sis, isn't there a marriage contact in place for you and Draco" Faye said to me.

I nodded and looked over to see that Caden looked confused, "but were family, isn't that wrong" she said.

I smiled and shook my head, "in the muggle world yes, in our world between cousins in fine as we can bring pure-blood families closer together, if Draco and I was brother and sister that wouldn't be aloud as it can cause problems in the children, but cousins is fine" I explained.

She nodded and turned to Faye, "does that mean that my father will chose who I can marry" she asked.

I looked to her and smiled, "you will be expected to follow certain rules due to your blood status, due to you have to half-blood parents it makes you a pure blood, Faye and I are purebloods as our father is a half blood and our mother is a pureblood, and then Draco is a Pureblood as his mother is a pure blood and so is his father" I explained.

She nodded and looked over to me, "so you have to marry Draco then" she said to me.

I chuckled and shook my head, "I don't have to if I don't want to, but I have always had an attraction to Draco from the first time that I met him, I believe that Draco and I will be fine" I said to them.

She nodded and I walked over to Caden and smiled as she cuddled into me, "can you tell me about Hogwarts" she asked.

Faye and I smiled and went to telling her all about the school and what it was like there.

Tom's POV

I looked over to Draco and noticed that he wasn't staring at me as he had his head down, "Draco" I said making him look at me.

He looked up and smiled at me, "I am sorry sir, I didn't mean to make you think that I have taken advantage of your daughter, she means so much to me for me to do that" Draco said to me.

I smiled and walked over to him, "I know that Draco, I am sorry that I yelled at you. My anger was put at you it was at the Dursley's, I have hoped that she would be able to move on from all this but then this happens. I just felt like I couldn't protect my child" I explained to him.

Draco walked over to me and placed his hand on my shoulder making me look at him, "you have done a great job with her so far, I know that you and Aunt Olivia didn't get to raise them, but I can tell you about them in their first 3 years at Hogwarts, I didn't really get along with them as they were Gryffindor, but you would be so proud of them in their own ways" he said to me.

I looked to him and he laughed, "when I first met Octavia, well I will tell you know she was a feisty one, I mean no one would get on her wrong side, well apart from me and trust me when I tell you she could be mean" Draco explained.

I smirked and nodded, seeing her past couple of weeks has shown me who she is and what she is capable of, "yes your uncle Severus used to tell me all about her, she was the trouble in his class always answering back when he wouldn't want her to. I remember he told me about her first year there, her and Faye stuck out, Faye being the know it all and Oct being well Oct" I said laughing.

I smiled, "did you know that the hat wanted to put her in Slytherin to begin with" Draco said to me.

I smiled, "I am aware, as I am aware that she convinced the hat to put her somewhere else" I said to him.

Draco smiled and nodded, "I always did admire her, she always did the right thing in the end even though it cost me every time" Draco said to me.

I laughed and smiled, "well I believe that we need to have a conversation with your father regarding my daughter" I explained.

Draco nodded and I looked over to the door way to see that Lucius had walked over to us with paperwork, "you sure about this Tom" Lucius said to me.

I smiled and nodded my head, "I can see that my daughter loves your son and well I want this done correctly" I explained.

Lucius smiled and walked over to Draco and I, "so this is to be done between me as I am your father, Tom as he is Octavia father and then you due to you are to be married to Octavia" Lucius explained to his son.

Draco smiled and nodded, "that seems fair, but I do have one request" Draco said to us.

Lucius and I looked to him and nodded, "and what would that be" I asked.

Draco smiled, "I would like to choose the time and place for asking your daughter to marry me, I believe that I would like it to be well thought out and something that she will remember so we can pass it on to our children" Draco explained to me.

I looked to him and couldn't help the smile, I could see that he had thought about this and it made me proud to know that he was serious about this with my daughter, "okay I believe that it is a good request and I will grant that to you" I said to him.

Draco smiled and turned to both of us, "so I believe that there are rules that I would have to following in this" Draco asked me.

I smiled and nodded, "yes there will be and Lucius and I have been over these recently and believe that they are fair for the both of you" I explained.

Draco nodded and held out his hand for the parchment which I handed over to him, "may I read these" Draco asked me.

I nodded and sat back watching as he carefully read the rules to this;

 **Marriage union of Malfoy/Riddle**

 **1)** **You are not to have sex before your marriage and if you do this will lead to the disownment of both children**

 **2)** **No children are to be born out of wedlock as this can cause the child's powers to be restricted**

 **3)** **Draco Lucius Malfoy must abide Mr Riddles rules over Octavia Lilith Riddle until they become married where then Mr Malfoy would become the sole earner and carer of the household.**

 **4)** **Pregnancy and Birth announcements must be made aware to all family members before friends and others**

 **5)** **Once Octavia becomes the age of 17 she will inherit her creature blood and may have to bond, this is to be spoke about and talked over with both side of the family so no disownment happens**

I noticed that Draco looked up and me and smiled, "if you don't mind me asking, about rule number 2" Draco asked me.

I nodded and he looked at me, "I believe that this is fair for me because I have grown up knowing this but to Octavia and even Faye they are going to have a problem due to their conceptions and births" Draco said to me.

I smiled and was happy that he breeched this conversation with me, I looked over to Lucius and noticed that he shook his head at me, "I believe that this is fair and I know that if she has any issues with this she can come and speak to me about it" I explained.

Draco nodded and looked to his father, "I also want something in there about the Black family magic as well, I believe that due to Sirius not having any children, I know that Oct would love to be considered someone special to Sirius and Remus, maybe we can have a chat with Sirius over it" Draco asked me.

I looked to him and was impressed, "I will set it up Draco" I said to him.

Draco smiled and turned to his father and nodded, "I agree to the terms and wish to now speak to your daughter if that would be possible" Draco asked me.

I smiled and nodded my head, "OCTAVIA" I yelled.

Octavia's POV

I looked down and noticed that Caden had fallen to sleep on Faye's bed, I pulled the covers over her and turned to Faye and smiled, and "you can stay in my room with me if you wish" I said to her.

Faye smiled and nodded, "that sounds like a fun idea, let me grab my jammies and then we can have a nice night, just you and I like the old days" Faye said to me.

I smiled and nodded, "were keep the bathroom doors open so if Caden wakes up she can see us" I said to her.

Faye smiled and we walked into my room and sat down on the bed, Faye turned to me and smirked, "so then, what do you think dad is speak to Draco about" Faye asked me.

I looked to her and shrugged my shoulders, "could be anything, you know what dad is like. He is going to bring up this marriage contract with him" I said.

Faye smiled and nodded, "I think that it's a good thing, I mean that way nothing can jump out at us" Faye said.

I smiled and turned to her, "to be honest I think that I would prefer it that way, from everything that has happened to me I think taking it slow would be a good idea for us. Plus I know that Draco is a gentleman at heart and will want to show dad he can do this the proper way" I said.

Faye smiled at me and took my hand, "I am glad that something is finally going the right way for you" Faye said to me.

I smiled and we laid down on the bed as it was getting late for us to still be awake, "OCTAVIA LILITH RIDDLE" our father shouted.

I looked to Faye and frowned, "what in the hell could I have done, I haven't even been that room tonight" I said to Faye.

Faye shrugged, "do you want me to come with you Oct" Faye asked.

I smiled and shook my head, "nah, I'll be alright little sister" I said to her and walked out before she could respond to me.

I walked down into the living room and noticed that Dad, uncle Lucius and Draco were all sat in there looking at me, "no need to yell dad, you could have got Loco to get me" I said crossing my arms.

Dad nodded and smiled, "sorry baby, I didn't think of that" he said to me.

I nodded, "so what have I done know for you to yell my full name" I asked.

Dad looked confused and Draco smirked, "it's the same when dad uses my full name, means that we have done something wrong, I know for certain that dad doesn't like it when grandpa uses his full name and he's an adult" Draco said making uncle Lucius go red.

I chuckled and walked over to dad and sat down, "next time try the house elf please" I said to him.

Dad smiled and wrapped his arm around me and pulled me into a cuddle, "so your uncle Lucius and I have spoken to Draco about this marriage contract that has been written for the both of you" dad said to me.

I looked over to Draco and smiled as he nodded, "I have agreed to them terms on this and I believe that what is said is fair for us" Draco said.

I smiled and held me hand out for it and watched as Draco handed it over to me, I looked down and frowned, "dad I don't think the sex until after marriage will work in our case" I said looking up.

Dad frowned and looked down to me, "why baby" dad asked.

I looked to him and smiled, "so since you mentioned that there would be a marriage contract in for Draco and I, when I was alone I have looked into this, the main thing for this to work for sex after marriage is that the bride needs to be untouched, I'm not" I explained.

Dad smiled and took my hand, "I am proud that you have been looking into this because it shows your uncle and I that you are serious that you want to do this, I believe that you are right on that part, I will amend that so it will be until your creature inheritance comes on your 17th birthday as I am sure that you and Draco will want to bond to make it complete. But I stick to the no children until marriage as I was worried that your sister and you wouldn't have magic because of your mother and I not being married, but in our luck you and your sister got a lot of magic" dad explained.

I smiled and turned to Lucius, "is this okay with you" I asked.

Lucius smiled and nodded, "I think that this is fine, I look forward to being able to call you my daughter soon" Lucius said to me.

I smirked and kissed his cheek, "now I believe that you two need to be off to bed, you have a long day ahead of you tomorrow Oct, as your sister, Caden you yourself will be with Lily, Narcissa and your mother to become proper young pureblood lady's" dad said.

I groaned and turned to dad, "fine, I'm going to bed now. See you all in the morning" I said to them and walked back into my room where Faye was fast asleep, I grabbed the covers and pulled them over her and grabbed the spare blanket I had at the bottom of the bed and covered myself, I fell to sleep not thinking about what tomorrow would bring.


	25. To become a pureblood lady

I woke up to Faye poking me in the ribs and chuckling, "come on, you have already slept in this morning" Faye said to me.

I opened my eyes and scowled at Faye, "I like my sleep" I said.

She laughed and got of the bed and walked over to the door, she turned to me and smiled, "you have 10 to get into the living room, or it will be our mother waking you this time" Faye said to me.

I pushed myself out of bed and groaned about bossy and pushy sisters, I walked into the living room and turned to my mother, "why did you have to have two of us, she is annoying" I moaned.

Faye snorted and turned to me, "you never have been a morning person, and have you dear sister of mine" Faye chirped.

I looked over to her and groaned, "How can we be related, I hate early mornings" I said.

Mum laughed and walked over to me, "well your father doesn't do mornings either, he normal moans at me when I have to get him up" she said.

I smiled and noticed that she was smiling brightly at me, "why do I have a feeling that you are going to enjoy what you have planned" I said.

Narcissa laughed and walked over to me, "you and Faye are so different that if it wasn't for the fact that your identical people wouldn't think that you were sisters, now when we have finished this with you both and caden you all will learn what it is to be a pureblood, also I think for you Octavia having some control in your live around you that your magic will have some control as well" Narcissa said to me.

I smiled and nodded, "would be nice not to blow or trash everything when I move my hands" I said.

Mum smiled and passed Faye, Caden and I all the same boxes, "now we are going to teach you how to become proper young ladies, which will mean dancing, singing and of course how you present yourself to the public" mum said walking along the three of us, "while your fathers are going to teach the control on magic and of course the Black, Malfoy and Riddle family magic, this means that you will be able to access all areas of dark magic including the light if needed, also Faye once you mate with Mr Weasley you will have access to the Weasley side of magic as well" our mother explained.

I nodded and looked forward to this, "now on with our lessons, your Aunt Narcissa will be teaching you how to move and dress like proper ladies of these names, now remember this is only for public advents and you are welcome to wear normal clothing for trips out" our mother said.

I smiled and turned to Faye, "good thing as well, as I don't think that I would be happy losing everything I like to wear" I said.

She nodded and noticed that our mother was smiling, "I will be teaching how to sing and Lily will be teaching the dancing part to this" our mother said.

I nodded and turned to Faye as she looked down into the box and laughed, "you know that Oct doesn't do heels right" Faye said.

I looked into my box and frowned, "sorry but I can't even walk in heels mum" I explained.

She smiled and walked towards me, "this is fine, we can fix that" she said to me.

I nodded and this was something that I knew I wouldn't be able to learn, I put the box down and sat next to Caden who yet was to say anything, "mum, why do I have to do this, it isn't like I will need this. I don't even really speak to people outside of this family" Caden said.

Lily smiled and walked over to her daughter, "you will be attending Hogwarts this week and I need you to be able to at least be able to speak for yourself hunny. People aren't going to be nice to you because of who your father is" Lily explained.

She looked confused and noticed that Lily looked sad, "because you are a Snape, students and staff will think that you are the worst person in the world and because of your father being the potions master he believes that he need to adapt the scary vampire look, trust me he isn't that bad" Lily said.

I snorted and looked up, "he was a asshole to being with, before I realised that I was adopted and believed that I was yours and James daughter, he treated me like crap, always making me out to be the worst person in the world" I said laughing, "trust me when I say he was shocked then the so called golden girl snapped and bit at him" I said chuckling.

She looked confused and turned to Narcissa and our mother, "Severus was lost when he thought that I died was he" she asked.

Narcissa walked over and nodded, "Dumbledore lied and pushed Octavia, Faye and Severus as he own pawns in his game, Severus was asking to throw all family potions out when Faye and Oct went missing and it was Severus that decided that he would do the family potion when Oct snapped at him, he remembered that Tom had a temper and well this temper was showing in Octavia, so when Dumbledore found that Faye and Octavia knew who they were he changed his game plan and turned the school on them" Narcissa said.

I looked up and frowned, "this wasn't something that Dumbledore asked for" I said to her.

She laughed and shook her head, "no Severus came to Lucius and I and explained about this girl in his potions class was a broken girl and that she was in line with Toms temper, knowing that I didn't want to get your parents hopes up we told Severus to do this potion to see, but instead we found the both of you" Narcissa said.

I looked to our mother and smiled, "I will be back in the minute, I have someone I need to say sorry to" I said and looked to my mother who nodded, "were wait hunny" she said to me.

I ran out of the room and down to the study where I knew that my father would be with Lucius, Severus and Draco, I pushed into the room and noticed that my father looked worried, "Oct" dad said to me.

I smiled and turned to Severus and wrapped my arms around him, "thank you, Narcissa told me what had happened. Thank you for finding my parents and finding me" I said to him.

Severus smiled and looked down to me, "that day you went off at me in class, your father did the same time when I came to the manor after you and your sister were taken, I promised myself that I would find you and your sister, because you are family to me Oct and you never deserved what Dumbledore tried to make you do" Severus said to me.

I smiled and kissed his cheek, "thank you" I said to him.

He nodded and I noticed that my father looked worried, "I'm fine dad, plus I know that our mother is happy to find out it was family to find us not Dumbledore" I said.

Dad smiled and looked at me, "I am sure that your mother would like to continue with this, so we can speak about this later if you would like to" dad said to me.

I smiled and nodded; "sounds good to me" I said and walked back out of the study and into the room I knew that I would have to walk in heels.

"Oct" Faye said to me.

I smirked and shook my head, "just wanted to say thanks to Severus, he didn't have to do that for us" I said.

Faye smiled and mum walked over to us and took a hold of my hand, "okay so we are going to try this the easy way, first of is walking in heels as we have the Christmas ball that we host every year" Narcissa said.

I nodded and she walked over to me, "this is important that you get this because it will be told to the press that you and Draco are to enter a marriage contact, so I will need you to be well dressed in heels and proper spoken" Narcissa said to me.

I nodded and looked over to her "what was it like for you" I asked.

Narcissa smiled at me, "your uncle Lucius believed that he was the most good looking man in the whole of Hogwarts and if it wasn't for your father and uncle Severus that he would have been with every girl if possible, but your father explained to him that he needed to treat himself with the same respect he would for the woman who would become his wife, your father was a good man to my Lucius in school" Narcissa said to me.

I smiled and turned to her, "Draco is a good man as well and I know that he is so much like his father in wanting to make sure that I am okay. Thank you for making sure that he has manners" I said to her.

She nodded and handed me some shoes, "I really cannot walk in heels" I said to her as I sat down and pulled off my boots and pushed my feet into the heels.

My aunt walked over to me and took my hands; "if Caden can do this, so can you" she said to me and pulled me to my feet.

I groaned as I gained my balance and noticed that Faye and Caden were walking perfectly in their heels, "right Oct I need you to take one step at a time" Narcissa said to me.

I nodded and put one foot forward and smiled as I was still standing, I forced myself to keep moving and I was able to make it to the end of the room before stumbling slightly, "well you're not as bad as you think" Narcissa said to me.

I looked over to mum and noticed that she was smiling at me, "right, so how in the hell can I keep upright when walking longer distances" I asked.

Mum laughed and walked over to me and pushed her hand to my back and pushed it in which made me stand straight and she pushed my head up by my chin, "if you keep your back straight and your chin up so you are always looking in front of you, your be able to keep your balance longer" Mother said to me,

I looked over to her and nodded, doing as she asked I stood up straight and walked over to the other side of the room and smiled as I didn't stumble or fall, "see, not hard at all, there is always a way to do this" Narcissa said to me.

I smiled and watched as Faye and Caden walked over to me and smiled, "well it looks like this is going to be a bit easier now" Caden said.

I smiled and turned to her, "well them I believe that we have more lessons for our aunt today" I said and watched as Narcissa walked into our room and smiled at the stuff on the bed.

"Now the items on the bed will only be for public outings which will be like balls which will be held throughout the year and anything that the ministry will invite us to" Narcissa said.

We all nodded and I walked over to the bed and noticed that there was three sets of dress robes, one in deep green, another in deep red and then the last set was a deep blue, I turned to Narcissa and she smiled, "well I knew that you were going to need something to wear for the Christmas ball, I have picked these out myself and believe that they will be beautiful on you three. Octavia Draco doesn't know about these and I would like you to keep this for now" she said to me.

I smiled and nodded; "of course aunt Narcissa" I said to her and smiled as I ran my hand over the fabric.

Mum walked in with some drinks and pulled out her wand and pointed it to the wall, I watched as a TV appeared and she smiled, "I think that we should have a nice girls night of watching some films" mum said to us.

We all nodded and we sat down around the room, mum pointed her want to my bed and I watched as she made it big enough for us all to have room to fall asleep, "now then what are we going to watch" she asked.

Faye and I smirked and looked to the others, "this should be good" I said and waved my hand to the TV and watched as Dirty Dancing came onto the TV.


	26. Trying to have a normal week

I woke the next morning to Severus shaking Faye and I, "you have classes in 1 0 minutes, you have missed breakfast and we don't want the headmaster to look into this, you are to stay at school for the remainder of the year, I know that you will miss your parents but this is going to have to be the way" Severus said to us.

We nodded and I quickly changed into my uniform and quickly kissed my parent's good bye, Faye and I ran through the Floo and out of Severus Chambers. Faye and I smirked at each other and went our separate ways, I skidded into my first class of the day which was with Professor McGonagall, noticing that there was no seats left apart from the one next to Ron, I growled and sat down, and "good morning" Professor McGonagall said.

I looked up and smiled as she nodded to me, I turned my attention back to my book as I knew that she was going to make us read something, she always did, "okay then today we are going to transfigure a stone into a sword" she said to us.

I looked up and smiled this could be a good class for a change, I watched as she walked over to her desk and grabbed a stone, "so as you all got really good grades in your owls you have been picked for this class, now I expect there to be no fighting or no explosions" she said looking to Seamus who went bright red.

I smirked and noticed that she had walked over to the stone and placed her wand over the stone, she tapped twice and said 'gladio' she said and I watched as it became a sword. I couldn't help but be amazed this was something that I could learn for my future, "okay then, so I am going to pass the stones out and you are to practice turning your stone into a sword, now don't worry if you don't get this first time as it can be difficult to get first time for people" she said and went to handing the stones out.

She handed me a stone and looked at me, "Miss Riddle" she said in her stern voice to me.

I looked to her and smiled, "what can I help you with professor" I asked.

She smiled, "it's nice to see you without Mr Malfoy for a change" she said to me.

I smiled and turned my attention back to the stone as it was something that I didn't want to speak about with Ron sat next to me, "hey Octavia" Ron said making me look to him.

I turned my attention to him and smiled, "yes Ronald" I asked.

He shook his head and looked at me, "please can we be friends again, I hate that you don't speak to me" he said.

I laughed and shook my head, "why would I want to be friends with you Ron, your nothing but a horrible person, Stay the hell away from me" I snapped.

He looked hurt and turned to me, "I know what I did was wrong and I am sorry, but I thought that you forgave me on that" he said.

I snorted and shook my head, "the only reason I deal with you is because of Faye, she wants to keep being friends with you and plus I believe that you and Draco don't get along" I said.

Ron looked at me confused, "what does this have to do with that git" he snapped.

I laughed and turned to him, "mind what you say about Draco in my presence, that's my man you're talking about" I said to him.

He looked shocked and turned to me red in the face, "after everything he said about Faye, you have decided to date that ferret" Ron shouted at me.

I noticed that we had the attention of the class and the professor and knew that I needed to get this calmed down before we both got detention, "Weasley just back off, what Draco and I do in our time is our business, plus you're the one who said that you couldn't be friends with a Riddle" I said to him and turned to the professor, "please may I move" I asked.

She smiled, "Mr Nott, please can you come and switch places with Miss Riddle" McGonagall said.

I got up and swapped places, I noticed that I was now sat next to Pansy Parkinson, "hey Octavia" she said to me.

I smiled and turned to her, "hope you don't mind, I didn't want to be next to him any longer" I said.

She smiled and turned to me, "I hope you don't mind me saying but maybe you're better off sticking with your house, I know what people can be like" she said to me.

I nodded and looked down to the stone and smirked, "fancy some points for our house" I said to her.

She nodded but I could tell that she look confused, I grabbed my wand and tapped the stone twice, 'gladio' I said and watched as it turned into a long silver sword with a gold top that had a large Emerald in the top, "Wow" Pansy said.

Professor McGonagall looked over to me and smiled, "congratulations Miss Riddle, that is twenty points to Slytherin for a perfect sword" she said to me.

I smirked and turned to Pansy, "how did you do that" she asked me.

I smiled as I knew that I was being listened to, "my step father who just married my mother, his dad is good with transfiguration and well he helped my sister and I" I lied.

She smiled as she knew how to read between the lines and nodded, "wow that is really nice of him" she said to me.

I nodded and watched as she tapped her twice and said that magical words to get a sword and smiled as hers also changed into a sword, I bit smaller than mine but she was happy that she was able to transfigure it into the sword.

By the end of the class Professor McGonagall had given out another 50 house points to Slytherin while the Gryffindor's mumbled about us using dark magic, rolling my eyes I walked out of class and noticed that Pansy had linked her arm through mine, "fancy some company on the way to the great hall" she asked me.

I smiled and we walked to the great hall where we spoke about a few things and it was nice to see that she was a smart person and wasn't the bimbo she was made out to be, "Pansy you shouldn't hide your brains, just because we are Slytherin doesn't mean that we cannot outside them stupid Gryffindor's" I said to her.

She laughed and we walked into the great hall where I noticed that we were being stared at by people, I looked over to our table and smiled as Draco looked over to me and smiled, "Hey Oct how was your class" he asked me.

I laughed and sat down next to him, smiling as he took a hold of my hand "it was good, we got 70 points given to us from McGonagall" I said to him which made him spit out his pumpkin juice.

I laughed and turned to him, "we needed to turn a stone into a sword and I was the first to do it and then the rest of house did it" I said.

He laughed and turned to me, "Oct could I ask a favour from you" Draco said to me.

I turned to Faye and laughed, "god help me, what is he going to ask" I said to her.

Faye laughed and shrugged her shoulders, "no idea sis" she said.

I turned to Draco and smiled "what can I help you with Dray" I said to him.

He smiled and took my hand, "so I have decided that I would become a keeper on the team and well we need a seeker as we need to win some matches, I have spoken to the others on the team and we have decided that if you want it the position is yours" Draco said to me.

I looked up the table and noticed that they all smiled and nodded their head, "guys that really nice and thank you I would love to accept the position as seeker" I said to them.

They all smiled and I turned back to Draco and kissed his cheek, "thank you Dray" I said to him.

Draco smiled and I turned to the plate in front of me and grabbed food as I was really hungry due to not getting any breakfast, "why is Ron staring over here" Faye said to me.

I looked to her and smiled, "he pissed me off in class and asked to be moved, I didn't want to be sat next to him" I explained.

Faye nodded and I noticed that she looked worried, "just because I don't get along with him doesn't mean you can't, Faye you're not me sis" I explained to her.

She looked to me and shook her head, "he isn't going to want to speak to me" she said.

Pansy looked at me and I shook my head, I grabbed my sister's hand and pulled her up, "come with me" I said to her.

She looked worried and I pulled her over to the Gryffindor table and snarled at the people looking at me, I stopped when I got to Ron and poked his shoulder, "I don't want round two Riddle" Ron snapped at me.

I turned him around and he looked to Faye and smiled, "just because I think that he is an ass doesn't mean that you can't speak to him, Faye you and Ron have always been friends and to be honest I think it will be good for you to keep his friendship, me I don't care if people don't like me. Remember little sister I am always right" I said to her.

She turned to me and smirked, "remember that we are twins dear sister of mine and I can be just a mean as you" she snapped.

I kissed her cheek and walked back over to Draco and Pansy, "Faye and I have creature blood in us and have mates, Dray is mine and well that idiot Ron is Faye's. She is worried that people are going to laugh at her" I explained.

Pansy smiled and turned to me, "you do realise that people are scared of you right" she said to me.

I laughed and nodded, "I am aware of this, as I am aware that some of the teacher in this school are scared of Faye and I" I said.

Pansy grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the hall, I noticed that Draco was following as well, I smacked into her when she stopped and she turned me to a case of pictures, "so this is a case of pass students that have gone evils and well what Dumbledore doesn't like to mention is that more than half of these students were in Gryffindor, it was Dumbledore that made it out to students that Slytherin is the house that make the students dark" Pansy said to me.

I looked at it and noticed that my father was there and laughed, "Funny, as it was Dumbledore that made the dark lord" I said.

She smiled and I turned to Draco, "I believe that we have potions next Dray, fancy walking with me" I said to him.

Draco smiled and took a hold of my hand and we walked into the class, I looked over and noticed that Faye was sat next to Ron and smiled at me, "not in here, come on" I said to her and smiled as she got up and walked over to Pansy and sat down.

I leant forward and smiled, "remember that we have to play horrible with them, otherwise Dumbledore will have something else to use against us" I explained.

She snorted and turned to me, "Dumbledore doesn't have anything to the power you do dear sister" Faye said to me.

I rolled my eyes and noticed that Ron was looking at me with a strange look on his face, I moved my hand and watched as his cauldron moved, "pay attention" I snarled.

He looked to the front and felt a hand on me, looking over to Faye she smiled, "try to be nice to him" she asked me.

I rolled my eyes and turned my attention to the front as Severus walked through the door smirking at the Gryffindor's, "good afternoon, so now we are going to be doing some pain revealing potions that I am sure most of you can do in your sleep, begin" Severus snapped.

We went to doing the potion while Severus was grading what looked like papers, I bottled up some of the pain potions we were making and walked over to Severus and smiled as he looked up, "ahh Octavia" Severus said to me.

I handed him the potions and smiled, "when do we see Caden here" I asked.

He smiled and shook his head, "tonight at the feast, she is excited to be with you all" Severus said to me making sure that no one else could hear us.

I smiled and walked back over to our table and noticed that Draco was looking around for something, "you okay" I asked him.

Draco smiled and nodded, "yeah just lost my book for divination and I cannot remember for the life of me where I put it" Draco said.

I rolled my eyes and bent down grabbing the book that was on the floor, and passed it to him, "you would be lost without me" I said and kissed his cheek, "I will see you at dinner, I have care of magical creatures with Faye and Ron" I said.

Draco laughed and we walked out of the class as Severus had made the students that hadn't completed it complete an essay on these potions, I kissed Draco goodbye and smirked as he turned red, "come on sister" Faye said grabbing my hand and pulling me down to Hagrids hut.

Faye and I decided to keep to the back of the class as it was something that we didn't really need as dad said that we could get the creatures to speak to us once our inheritance, "ello Ron" Hagrid said to him.

He smiled and I noticed that Hagrid was looking around, "did anyone tell him who we are" I asked Faye.

She looked at me and shook her head, "I don't think that he knows Oct" Faye said.

I groaned and walked to the front of the class and grabbed Ron by his robes and pulled him to the back so he was facing Faye and I, "did you tell him" Faye said to him.

Ron looked up and laughed, "I didn't have it in me to tell him that two of his friends are you-know-whos children" Ron snapped at us.

I rolled my eyes and turned to Faye, "throw him back to the front don't want to speak to him today" I said.

Faye let him go and I noticed that we were being stared at; turning my attention to Hagrid I noticed that he looked scared of Faye and I, "Ron where are Harley and Hermione" Hagrid asked.

We heard laughing and Faye and I smiled, "hello Hagrid, did you know that Albus Dumbledore hid us as Harley and Hermione" I asked.

Hagrid looked confused and I rolled my eyes, "I'm done with this Faye, I'll see you later" I said and turned around walking away, "you have to finish my class miss riddle" Hagrid said to me.

I turned to him and laughed, "Sure I do, if you don't remember I don't need this class" I snapped.

He looked at me and walked over, bending down he smiled, "I am sure your nothing like your father, and if I remember don't you like animals" he asked me.

I looked to him and shrugged, it wasn't that I didn't like animals but I knew that dad could get me something if I wanted it, Faye was smiling and Ron looked worried, "God, why does everyone think I can kill with a look" I growled.

Faye laughed and walked over to me, "because you probably could" Ron said.

I looked to him and noticed that he took a step back from me and I couldn't help the smirk on my face, "fine I'll stay but that doesn't mean that I am going to play nice, I hate him" I snapped.

Hagrid smiled and placed his hand on my shoulder, "please come to the hut after dinner, I would like to speak to your sister and you please" Hagrid said to me.

I looked confused and he just smiled, "trust me" he said.

I rolled my eyes and walked over to Faye who just looked at me, shook my head and smirked as she just shook her head at me, "so anything fun going to happen" she asked me.

I turned to her and smiled, "Uncle Severus says that Caden will be sorted this evening, I am hoping that she will come to our house, I don't really want her out of our sight" I explained.

Faye nodded and turned to me, "she is Severus daughter and I know that she has it in her to make sure that she come into Slytherin, plus I don't want her anywhere near Ronald" I said crossing my arms.

Faye laughed, "Are you ever going to become friends with him again" she asked me.

I looked to her and laughed, "let's not" I said and crossed my arms; I noticed that pansy was smiling at me; I walked over to her and smiled as she linked her arms through mine and we turned back to the class.

Faye shook her head at me as we were walking to the great hall, "really Oct" she said to me.

I took my seat by Pansy and noticed that Draco was looking lost, "what happened" he asked.

Faye smiled and turned to me, "Octavia and I have had a disagreement considering a certain Weasley and well she won't even give him a chance to say sorry" Faye said.

I looked at her and smiled, "at the moment I wouldn't even speak to him if he was the last person in the world, he hurt me Faye and I don't want to be around him" I explained.

She nodded and I knew that she was only being reasonable because she needed to be; I looked down to the table and frowned as there still was nothing on the table to say that dinner was coming and I knew that this was not going to be a good sign for us. I knew that dinner for us was going to be difficult as I was sure that Dumbledore was going to make this difficult with the upcoming sorting for Caden, he decided to make it for everyone to see as he was acting the nice professor to her.

I looked up as Draco nudged me and pointed to the top table where I saw Lily with Caden, I noticed that people were being nice to her and hugging her and Caden, I noticed that Caden was looking around and I smiled as she reached my gaze, she smiled back and turned to the headmaster, "good evening class, now it seems that we have a new student coming to us this year, she has been in hiding because of the war and what has happened when we found out that Miss potter was in fact adopted, so I would like to introduce Miss Caden Potter" Dumbledore said making people gasp.

I was fuming and Severus noticed this as I well, I went to stand up and noticed that I was being held down by pansy and Daphne, as pansy had her other hand holding down Faye with the help of Goyle and then Goyle was holding down the other side of Draco with Crabbe's help, "it's not going to help" they said.

Lily snorted and turned to Albus, "her last name isn't Potter Albus as mine isn't either, and do not pretend to be nice about my family, her name is Snape, she is Severus daughter" Lily snarled.

Albus looked over to her and smiled, "now come on Lily I have had to get you help before for this, you and Severus never got along in school" Albus said to her.

She laughed and got in the professors face, "I also don't like what you have done to my brother reputation as well, I was always told that the order Albus doesn't kidnap children" Lily screamed.

"Brother" McGonagall asked.

Lily smiled and turned to her, "you see Octavia and Faye was the first set of twins that albus has taken from their parents, this that right sir" she said smirking.


	27. Finding out part of the story part 1

I noticed that before Aunt Lily could speak to McGonagall, Albus looked to her and laughed, "Not this again, I told you that you're not twins. Tom doesn't have any brothers or sisters" Albus said.

I noticed that the staff and all of the students were looking at them and I stood up, "if I may, professor Snape do you have that potion that you had our year make at the beginning of the year" I asked.

Severus smiled and nodded, "of course, please let me get some" Severus said and I noticed that people still looked confused at was going on.

I noticed that Albus was looking at me, but I noticed that he didn't have that look in his eyes, I walked over to Caden and smiled, "why don't you go and have a seat in your father's chair for the moment, I have a feeling that this is going to bring up something that our dear headmaster doesn't want brought to light, 'praeligo'" McGonagall said as she pointed her wand at Dumbledore and we all watched as he was binded to his chair.

Severus walked back in with the potion and some parchment and passed them to McGonagall, "so you don't think that I have played with the results" Severus said.

She smiled and poured the potion on the parchment and turned to me, "Octavia, if you could get some blood from Lily here" McGonagall asked.

I nodded and walked over to my aunt and smiled, "this is going to hurt a little" I said and gently pricked her finger and let the blood drop on to the parchment.

I watched as the parchment filled up and watched as McGonagall looked over to Albus with a shake of her head, she passed the parchment over to me and smiled, "I believe that this is for you as well, with your father being gone you have another member of your family" she said to me.

I looked down and smiled;

 **Adoptive Name: Lily Amy Snape (Nee Evans)**

 **Real Name: Sapphire Lily Riddle**

 **Adoptive Mother: Miss Evans**

 **Real Mother: Merope Riddle (Nee Gaunt)**

 **Adoptive Father: Mr Evans**

 **Real Father: Tom Riddle Snr**

 **Adoptive Brothers or Sisters: Petunia Dursley (Nee Evans)**

 **Brothers or Sisters: Thomas Marvolo Riddle (Twin Brother)**

 **Extended Family:**

 **· Severus Snape (Husband),**

 **· Caden Ellen Snape (Daughter),**

 **· Octavia and Faye Riddle (Nieces),**

 **· Olivia Riddle (sister in law)**

I watched as Dumbledore looked over and laughed, "your mother shouldn't have given birth to you, I was worried that you would be become your brother so I took you like I did the twins and it was the best thing I could have done, I mean look at them, Octavia is just as cruel as her father since realising who she really is" Albus snapped.

I looked over to him and laughed, "Jesus you don't see what you are doing do you" I said to him.

I couldn't care that there was a hall full of students and I knew that this was one way I could help our father win the war, "you don't see that you were the one that made Faye and I run into the arms of our mother, you are the one that made Professor Snape the cruel person he became because you took his wife and child. I don't think you realise that are the one that did this to me, you took Faye and I from a loving family all because you believe that our father was going to be the next big bad dark lord, but instead you turned his life upside down and then left our mother without a husband and children" I snapped.

He turned to me and smirked, "your father is going to be next big bad and I know that you are on his side" Albus snapped at me.

I looked over to him and growled, "my father is not alive, you killed him" I screamed at him and felt hands on me, "you left Faye and I without parents, you gave me to abusive people where they did the horrible things to me and all you say is I deserved it. Well I am sorry that you don't agree with my parentage" I screamed at him.

I watched as Dumbledore got out of the bindings that he was held to the chair with and smirked, "well I couldn't have you being like your father, your sister is quite as powerful as you but I realised that it is the same throughout the riddle twins in the family, Your father is stronger than his twin sister and it is the same with you, I am sure that if I left you both with him you would have rose to power" Dumbledore snapped.

I laughed and turned to him, "well it looks like you have done something along that line, you kill my father and you don't even care about that, you made my mother a widow all because of this and I grew up with the worst possible life, I cannot control the magic I have inside of me because you took the one man from me that could help me" I screamed.

I heard people talking and I couldn't calm down, "Dray I can't control this" I said.

Draco grabbed my hand and I noticed that Faye had my other, "this is your fault" Faye snapped and I couldn't believe what was happening.

Dumbledore waved his hand and I closed my eyes as I felt my magic react with his, I opened my eyes when I fell to the floor but there was something different, I looked around and found that I was in the hall way with Draco and Faye next to me, "what the hell" I said looking to them.

I looked around for my wand and noticed that I didn't have it, "shit, Dray, Faye" I said.

I smiled as they looked over to me and frowned, "how in the hell did we get to hallway and does anyone else notice anything different about these" Faye asked.

I looked around and shook my head, I watched as she looked over to Draco and he shook his head, "nothing looks different Faye" Draco said making me nod my head.

Faye shook her head and laughed, "Man I don't know how you two can walk around the school and not notice anything, this wing looks new" Faye said to us.

Draco and I looked around and noticed that Faye was right, I frowned and turned to Draco, "didn't that new book about Hogwarts say that they had to build a new wing because it was blown up in a potions accident" I asked.

Faye nodded and turned to me, "what I read" I said crossing my arms.

She laughed and turned to me, "okay then, so I think we need to see if we can find someone who can help us, maybe McGonagall" Draco said.

We nodded and we walked to her office and I turned to Faye, "well at least the office is still in the same place" I said.

Faye laughed and nodded, "okay then" she said to us and we knocked on the door.

We heard McGonagall shout enter and we walked into the office where she looked to us with a frown on her face, "now who are you three" she asked us.

I smirked and turned to Faye, "well it seems like you were right" I said to her and turned to McGonagall, "we need your help, but you must promise not to tell the headmaster about us" I said to her.

She looked confused but nodded her head, "so before we say anything, I need you to look at us and see if there is something you recognise about us" I asked.

She nodded and we walked around the three of us and smirked as she stopped at Draco, "You my boy look like a Malfoy" she said to Draco.

Draco laughed and turned to McGonagall, "Draco Malfoy, and this is Octavia and Faye Riddle" Draco said pointing to us.

She paled and turned to us and stood back, "now I know why you don't want the head master to find out, you are from the future, as young Mr Draco here looks like his father" McGonagall said to us.

Draco smiled and I turned to her, "in our time the headmaster and I don't get along, he killed our father when we were taken from him" I said not telling them the complete truth.

She nodded and turned to us and smiled, "well then, I believe that we need to get you back to the future but for us to do that I need to get some spells and potion done up, I believe that you three are going to get to know your family" she said to us.

We smiled and she pushed us out of the door, "now come with me and stay quiet" she said to us.

We followed as she walked into the great hall and we looked around, I noticed that on the top table Dumbledore was still there but apart from that all the other teachers were different, "Albus, I believe that we need to bring these three into classes for the next few weeks, one of the potions went wrong and well they have come from the future" she explained.

I noticed that the school were now looking at us, "well I would say the boy is a Malfoy, with that blonde hair" Dumbledore said.

Draco smirked and crossed his arms, "Draco Lucius Malfoy" Draco said smugly.

I heard talking and he turned to Faye and I, "and twins, now who would you two be" he asked.

I laughed and looked to him, "believe me Albus you won't be happy with what I will tell you" I said to him.

He looked confused and turned to the Slytherin table, "now you two look somewhat like Mr Riddle over there" Albus said.

I smiled and nodded, "Octavia and Faye Riddle" I said and smiled as Faye wrapped her arm around my shoulders, "sit them with the Slytherin table" Albus said.

McGonagall passed us some timetables and smiled, "for the next couple of weeks until we can get you back to your time" she said and we went to go and sit down on the table.

I noticed that we were being stared at and I turned to the rest of the table, "quit staring or you won't like what is going to happen next" I snarled.

Draco laughed and took a hold of my hand, "are you okay Oct" Draco asked me.

I looked up and smiled, "just don't like the staring you know that, and yes I know that we are in the past and we are going to be stared at but it doesn't mean that I have to like it" I explained to him.

Draco smiled and took my hand, "well just remember that Faye and I are here" he said to me.

I smiled and turned to see that we were being stared at by our parents and I couldn't help the smirk to come onto my face, "umm" was all Severus was saying.

I laughed and turned to Faye, "never in my life have I seen Severus speechless" I chuckled.

I noticed that Lucius was studying Draco and I smiled as Draco did look like his father, "I think we should take this back to the common room" Lucius said and pulled Sev and our father with him.

I looked down to the food and groaned, "But I'm hungry" I whined.

Draco laughed and grabbed some of the food and we walked back to the common room, I grabbed some of the bread rolls on the way and smirked as Faye shook her head, "I swear you have a bigger appetite than our father Oct" Faye said to me.

I laughed as we walked into the common room and noticed that it was only Lucius, Severus and Tom in there, "were is Narcissa, I thought that she was Slytherin" Faye said.

Lucius looked at us and smiled, "she is just getting changed, she doesn't like our school robes" Lucius said.

We nodded and I grabbed some more bread rolls and sat down on the sofa, "do you not eat or something" Severus asked me.

I looked to him and smirked, "you find food where you can, otherwise it goes" I said making it vague to everyone but him.

He smiled and sat down as he passed me some fruit, "sorry that life is a bit difficult for you" he said to me.

I smiled and turned to Draco, "it got a lot better" I said.

We heard footsteps and we turned to see Narcissa walking over to us and smiled, "well I think that it is time that we get some answers" she said.

I smiled and looked at her, "and what can we help you with" I asked.

She sat down and looked over to Draco, "he looks like Lucius and has his name for a middle name, only pureblood families use their fathers names for middle names for their sons, which means that Draco here is Lucius's son" Narcissa said.

I turned to Draco and smiled; "go ahead" I said to him.

He smiled and turned to Narcissa, "your right he is my father and you are my mother" he said looking to Narcissa.

She smiled and wrapped her arms around him and turned to Lucius, "look at him, he is the image of you" she said.

I laughed and she turned to me, "Riddle, makes you Toms children" she said to me.

I smiled and nodded, "yeah" I said and turned to my father and smiled, "hope it isn't too much of a disappointment" I said to him.

I watched as he got up and walked over to Faye and I, "I can't believe that I have children and no your never be a disappointment" he said and walked over to us.

I noticed that Tom looked over to me and Faye and shook his head, "you don't spend your life with me, do you" he asked.

I looked to him and smiled, "your smart, no we don't" I said.

He turned to Lucius and shook his head, "I give my children up" he cried.

I turned to him and shook my head, "no you don't, our mother and you loved us every much and we were taken from you given to different families, Faye went to a muggle family that loved her, she was aware that she was adopted but could never find you and well for me I have already told this story to you in the future. If you don't mind I don't want to speak about it again" I said to him.

He walked over to me and pushed my face to face him, I smiled as this was something that he did when he was older as well, "I don't care if you don't want to speak about this yet and that is fine, how about we sit here and you can tell us all about yourselves" dad said.

We smiled and Faye walked over to us and sat down, "so then what do you want to know" we asked together.

Dad smirked and turned to us, "are there any other children in the family" he asked.

I smiled, "well there is Caden who is Lily and Severus Daughter, but apart from that no" I explained.

Severus choked and turned to me, "Lily Evans as is Tom's twin sister" Severus said and looked to Tom.

I smiled, "yeah you both love each other so much, things don't go the right way to begin with but you all need to promise us that you will let it play out" I said.

Lucius looked confused and I smiled, "I would love to be able to tell you to change things for the better but then worst things might happen to people we love and I don't want to do that to the people that we know, it wouldn't be fair on them. Plus I would like to be the one to end Dumbledore" I said.

Our father looked at me and took my hands, "please I cannot let you leave knowing that you are not going to have a good life" he said to me.

I looked to him and smiled, "dad you need to remember that I am a riddle and I am strong, I don't like my past and I would love to change it, but my past has made me who I am. I think that you of all people understand that" I explained.

He was grinning and turned to Lucius and Severus, "she called me dad" Tom said grinning like a child.

"Sorry I mean Tom" I said making I'm growl at me.

I laughed and pushed my father down and laid my head down in his lap and closed my eyes, he chuckled and ran his hand through my hair, "I think someone needs to tell Olivia that these two are my daughters so she doesn't get jealous" dad said.

I chuckled and turned to him, "I don't think mum will get jealous as Faye is a mummy's girl" I said.

"Well look at that, you marry my twin sister Tom" Lucius said making Tom smile.

I chuckled and closed my eyes as I was really tried.

Faye's POV

I looked down to my sister and smiled, no matter where we were she was able to fall asleep anywhere, I noticed a young blonde woman walked into the room and turn to our father, "what the hell is this" she screamed.

I got up and placed my hand over her mouth, "it would be best that you don't wake my sister, she is not a nice person when she is rudely awoken" I explained.

She looked at me and then over to Draco and Oct, "you're the new people in the school aren't you" she said to us.

I smiled and nodded, "my name is Faye Riddle and that is my twin sister Octavia and that is Draco Malfoy, we are your children from the future" I explained to her.

She looked to Oct and then to me and smiled, "I have twins" she said.

I laughed and nodded, "yeah, you do, as you can tell Oct is more for her dad" I explained.

She smiled and turned to Lucius, "I have children" she said to him.

Lucius smiled and walked over to our mother, "well them my dear sister, I think that it is time for us to sleep, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow. Plus the girls and Draco are all in the same classes as Tom, Sev and I" Lucius said.

I laughed and noticed that they all walked in the same direction, "we are all aloud to stay in the same room" he said to me.

I was shocked and turned to our dad who was carrying Oct, I couldn't help the chuckle to come from my mouth, "she is heaver that she looks I will let you know" he said to me.

Draco smirked and walked over to our dad and held his hands out, "pass her to me, I am use to carrying her" Draco said and I smiled as she was passed over and sighed as she snugged down.

I noticed that Narcissa smiled and turned to me, "you can have my bed, I will share with Liv" she said to me.

I smiled and crawled into the bed with Oct next to me and closed my eyes, falling to sleep for the first time without any worries.

Octavia's POV

I woke up to a nice warm bed and was wondering where the hell I was, I opened my eyes and noticed that I was asleep with Faye next to me, I looked around and noticed that my father was asleep with his head over the side of the bed and Lucius was the same but his white blood hair all over the place, I smirked and woke Draco and pointed to his father and smiled, "I have never seen him with his hair everywhere" Dray said to me.

I laughed and noticed that we too were being stared at; I turned to see that Narcissa was staring at us with a fond smile on her face, "so how long have you and Draco been dating" she asked me.

I smirked and looked over to her, "not too long, a couple of weeks" I said.

She smiled and I noticed that my father was glaring at Draco, "a couple of weeks" dad snarled.

I rolled my eyes and stood in front of him, "first of dad, it is lovely to see that you are already sticking up for me, second it was you and uncle Lucius that set this up, a contract has been drawn up" I explained.

He nodded and turned to Draco, "keep your hands to yourself" dad said and I rolled my eyes, "I have charms and potions today and then Draco, Faye and I have a meeting with McGonagall" I explained.

They nodded and we walked out of the dorms and I noticed that three people were stood there, "so who are these people" a voice said.

I turned around to come face to face with Lily who smiled at Severus, "hey Sev" she said as she walked over to him and kissed him.

I smiled and held my hand out, "Octavia Riddle, this is my sister Faye and that is Draco Malfoy" I said to her.

She smiled and turned to Tom, "I have nieces do I little brother" Lily said making me snap my head to her, "you the older one" I asked.

Lily smirked and nodded, "yeah, not a lot of people now, Albus believes that I am insane for saying that I am related to Tom and well others that do believe it believe that Tom is the eldest" she explained.

I smiled and turned to Sirius and Remus, "hey uncle Sirius, Uncle Remus" Faye and I said together.

They laughed and turned to the others, "how come you lot don't do that" Sirius asked.

They shrugged and I turned to them, "it's a magical pureblood twin thing, I believe that mum and Lucius should be able to do it as the Weasley twins can as well" I explained.

People laughed and we walked into the potions lab and I laughed, Severus looked at me and frowned, "do I even ask" he said to me.

I smiled and shook my head, "in our time, the professor for potions keeps his lab a lot darker and cleaner as well" I explained.

He nodded and I turned to the class and sat down in the back, "I don't really want to be here, so I am going to sit in the back and pretend that I'm not here" I said.

Dad growled and I looked to him, "with me little girl" he growled and pulled me to sit with him.

I crossed my arms and snorted, "I may be your daughter, but in this time I haven't been born yet. I do not want to be in class Tom" I snapped and turned around to walk out but noticed that Lucius and Severus were stood in my way, "sit with your father" Lucius growled at me.

I rolled my eyes and sat down on the stool next to my father but didn't look at him, I noticed that a book was pushed in front of me and he smirked, "you will read this" he said to me.

I rolled my eyes and looked over to Faye and noticed that she was sat next to Severus and then Draco was being held down my Lucius, it seemed like we all didn't want to be here, I looked around the class and noticed that Lily was sat next to Narcissa and our mother, I smiled and keep looking around the room when I noticed that there was a red headed man sat there and I smirked, it was Arthur Weasley, Faye noticed that I was looking around and followed my gaze, she laughed and I looked over to see if there was anyone else that I would recognise, "Oct you need to start paying attention" Dad said to me.

I looked to the front and noticed that dad was trying to get me to pay attention in this class, it was like he already knew that I was going to be bad at this class, "Good morning students" a voice said and I couldn't place it.

Dad looked at me and I shook my head, "I see we have three knew students and with the Slytherin boys as well, Please introduce yourselves" he said to us.

Faye and I looked over and smirked, "Faye Riddle and that is my identical twin sister Octavia" Faye said and I smiled,

He smiled, "any relation to dear Tom here" he asked.

Tom smiled, "Professor Slughorn this is my cousin's daughters and they used to be home-schooled, it was then that they decided that they wanted to in a school" Tom lied to him.

He smiled and turned to Draco, "Draco Malfoy" he said puffing his chest out.

I snorted and rolled my eyes, "you have no one to impress dear" I said making him laugh.

Lucius shook his head, "my brother, not a lot of people know him because he isn't all there in the head" Lucius said making me laugh out loud, "so not forgetting that" I mumbled.

Class was so long that I was getting bored, at least uncle Severus made us do potions instead of listening about them, "listen Oct" Dad snapped.

I looked to him and shook my head, "I am not listening to a fool that doesn't know that he needs his students to practice making potions, I think that when I am back in our time I owe our potions master a sorry" I snapped.

He looked to me and I turned around and pointed to Severus, "he becomes our potion master at school and I can learn more from him in a month than this idiot in a year" I snapped.

He looked confused and turned to the professor and raised his hand, "Tom my boy, what can I help you with" he said.

Dad smirked, "could we maybe learn to make a potion, show the future people here what we do" dad said.

I watched as he walked around the room and grabbed his wand, waving his hand I watched as the books disappeared and cauldrons came on to the desks, "right then, as we have been talking about the draught of living death, so now we are going to make it" he explained.


	28. Finding out part of past part 2

I looked down to the cauldron and smirked as it was perfect, I noticed that so was Faye's and Draco's which made the professor confused, "but how" he asked.

I looked to him and smiled, "our father and uncle tutors us in the holidays, as we come from a very powerful pureblood family our parents, my father wants to make sure that we are able to be protected at all times" I explained.

He smiled and looked over to me, "this war does scare us all doesn't it and I do not think that this is going to end anytime soon" he explained to me.

I looked to him and smiled, "of course professor" I said as I knew that this war was going to end soon.

He smiled and walked around the rest of the class and I noticed that my father was looking at me, "ehh...what" he said.

I laughed and shook my head, "don't worry about things that you don't need to know about yet dad" I whispered to him.

He nodded and I turned to Draco as the professor said that the class had finished, "I'm hungry Dray, let's go find food" I said and we walked into great hall with our parents following behind us,

I noticed that we had Lily, Sirius and Remus join us and smiled as they looked at us, "so then what is it like in the future" Sirius asked.

I smiled and piled my plate with food and turned to Remus, "boring" I said and looked down to the plate and smiled as I was halfway through my plate.

Faye laughed and turned to Remus, "nothing really has changed much, Hogwarts is still the same apart from the teachers, the only ones still there is Dumbledore and McGonagall. We normally always have a new teacher for DADA which makes me laugh as the new teacher is well you" Faye said looking to Remus.

He looked confused and turned to Draco, "I teach" he asked.

I laughed and nodded, "yep along with Sirius and Severus" Draco said.

Dad laughed and turned to Severus, "looks like you are going to get a teaching job" dad said sniggering into his cup.

I rolled my eyes and looked to Faye, "shows that they have grown up, I don't think I have ever seen dad joke around with Severus" I said to her.

She nodded and noticed that dad and Severus were bickering, "wow and people say that we bicker a lot" I said to Faye.

She laughed and turned to me, "well I think that I am going to go to the library" Faye said to me.

I rolled my eyes, "Seriously how can we be related" I asked.

She smiled and walked over to me and patted my shoulder, "remember I have our mothers brains and like to read and learn, you my dear sister are like our father and bite first when talk" she said to me.

I smirked as she walked off, "at least I can have some fun" I shouted as she walked out of the great hall,

I noticed that I was being looked at and smiled, "she really does like books; you are going to have to pull her away so she doesn't miss her next class. It has happened before" I said smiling.

Our mother nodded and turned to our father, "tom I am going to go to her, make sure that she makes her next class, try and keep our other daughter in line" she said.

I pouted and she smiled, "your father's pout doesn't work on me, I don't think yours is going to" she said to me.

I smiled and nodded, "were see" I said.

I watched as she left and noticed that lily was speaking to someone, I looked over and noticed that it was James Potter, "why is aunt lily speak to James Potter" I spat.

They looked at me strangely and Severus walked over, "James is her friend, what do you have against James Oct" Severus asked me.

I looked to him and smirked, "this is something that I will not be telling you, it is something that will come to light in about 18 to 19 years, I am sorry but this is going to stay tight lipped" I explained.

They nodded but I knew that Lucius was looking at Draco, "leave it dad" Draco whispered.

Draco walked over to me and smiled, "come on, I don't want you bringing down the school" Draco said to me.

I nodded let Draco walked me out of the room, "are you okay" he asked me.

I looked to him with tears in my eyes and shook my head, "no Dray I'm not, I thought that I wouldn't have to see that asshole again, after he failed to protect me and handed me to those horrible muggles for them to abuse me and he didn't even care when he found out. God Dray I believed that he was my father and was bullied at school because of this" I shouted out in frustration.

Draco took my hand pulled me to him, "I promise you that he will not come anywhere near you while we are here, if he does he will think twice" Draco said to me.

I laughed and he wiped the tears from my face, "thanks Dray" he said.

"YOU GOT ABUSED" my father shouted.

I turned to him and panicked, he was supposed to know about this yet, "Dad no" I said chasing my father into great hall where he walked over to the table where James was sat with Arthur, Molly and some others that I didn't recognise.

"You" my father snarled.

I ran in front of him and tried to push him away, "No" I snapped.

He looked to me and shook his head, "Octavia go outside" my father said to me.

I was all up for leaving him to this but I knew that he couldn't do this because of our future so it was time to do what I did best and fuck my life up, "ENOUGH" my father shouted keeping my identity from the rest of the people at this school.

People looked at around to this voice and I turned around to see my father from our time stood there, "Dad" I said.

Dad smiled as he walked over to me and kissed my head, "hey princess, where is your sister" dad said to me.

I smiled and crossed my arms, "in the library, she is reading books again" I said.

Dad laughed and I watched as he walked over to Lucius and smiled, "hello there old friend, please come with me" dad said and turned to me, "please go and get your sister from the Library, your uncle Sev is here as well. We are going to make the headmaster and McGonagall's minds blank of this so they don't have to remember this" dad said.

I nodded and walked out of the hall to the library so I could get my sister, I looked around and noticed a black head in the corner and I smiled as I walked over to her and bent down, "come on were going home, Dad is here with uncle Sev" I explained.

She looked up and I noticed that she had tears running down her eyes, I frowned and looked down, "Faye what happened" I asked.

She shook her head and I knew that she wasn't going to speak, "come on were go to Dad and Uncle Sev" I said and held my hand out to her.

Faye took my hand and we walked out of the Library with her cuddled into my side, I frowned as this was not like her, she was always the normal lets think about this twin. "Arthur Weasley found me, asked about our family as we have the name Riddle and well he started on about us being dark witches and wizards, Oct he went for me" Faye said to me.

I looked at her and growled, "No" I said and made a detour into the great hall and smirked as Arthur was there gloating.

I smirked as I walked down the table and stopped as I came to see that James was there with him and so was Molly, "do you think that it's nice to pick on someone that won't respond or attack back" I snapped.

They looked up and smirked, "you are all the same in the Slytherin house, you are all dark" Arthur snapped.

I looked to him and laughed, "You see not all of the witches or wizards that come out of the Slytherin house are dark, and just to let you know you pissed of the wrong people. You do not go and upset my twin sister" I snarled.

I noticed that James got up and I waved my hand as he sat back down, "I don't have time for your pettiness today, trust me Mr Potter I will be happy to make you pay" I snarled and turned my attention back to the others.

I leant down so I was close to Molly and smirked, "remember this Molly, Faye and I are from the future and we know all 7 of your children, I mean you won't want them not to be born now would you" I asked.

She looked shocked and turned to me, "please" she said.

I looked to her and laughed, "Keep your boyfriend in line and next time Molly I will not hold back, I only do this because one of your boys is a good friend to Faye" I snapped.

She nodded and I turned back to Faye and pulled her back to me, "come on" I said to her and we walked out of the great hall and up to the Slytherin common room where I noticed that uncle Sev was being stared at, "there you two are, what happened" he asked looking at Faye.

She shook her head and I smiled, "I have sorted it and no I didn't kill anyone" I said before anyone asked.

Dad walked over to us and took Faye from me, "why don't you come and tell daddy what happened baby" Dad asked.

I noticed that Tom and Olivia looked over and frowned, "is that to do with what has happened to you" Tom asked.

I looked to him and shook my head, "I am the hot headed twin because of my past, before I knew that I was your daughter not a lot of people would make friends with me, but an idiot boy came up to me on the train and made me laugh. Stupid idiot tried to turn his rat yellow and failed, but from that day I knew that I wasn't alone anymore, Faye and I wasn't friends to begin with but that was my fault because I wasn't the nicest of people. When I found out that I was your daughter and that I had a twin sister I promised that I would do anything to protect her" I explained.

He nodded and turned to the older version of his self and smiled, "I am glad that things happen for the good" he said to me.

I nodded and walked over to Sev and smiled as he wrapped his arms around me, "your mother is worried sick about you and well there are some ministry workers at the school that wish to speak to you" he said to me.

I looked to him and he smiled, "it was wand less so they aren't aware of that, but it is about the headmaster, Minvina called them and explained what has happened, the court hearing has been brought forward" he said to me.

I shook my head and back away, "no" I said and turned to run but noticed that Draco was there and smiled, "remember I told you that I would be with you all the way and I promise that I will be with you there as well" he said to me.


	29. Back to the present

I was held in place as Draco looked to his younger father and smiled, "we are in good hands with uncle Tom and Uncle Sev" Draco said.

Lucius smiled and walked over to me and placed his hand on my shoulder, "I look forward to meeting you when you're born and I promise that I will keep your father and uncle in line" Lucius said to me.

I laughed and nodded, "I am sure you will, but don't beat all the fun out of dear old dad" I said to him.

I heard a snort and turned to see that dad and uncle Sev were staring at me, "we can be fun" they said together.

Faye walked over to me and I couldn't have laughed more, "sure you are, I mean the scary potions master and the big bad" Faye said giggling.

I smiled and dad walked over to us and wrapped his arms around our shoulders, "I am sure that you two can bring the fun sides of us out, and I am sure that you can get your aunts and uncle Lucius to have some fun as well" he said to us.

We smiled and nodded, "right well we are going to leave before the idiot headmaster comes and sees us older, have a nice last couple of years here" dad said and took a hold of my hands, I noticed that uncle Sev had Faye's and Draco's and smiled, "let's go home" he said to us.

We nodded and I waved goodbye to the others and smiled as there was a bright light and then we were back in the Slytherin dorms, dad quickly put his glamour on and turned to me, "come with me, we need to get going" dad explained.

I nodded and noticed that Sev had left with Faye and Draco and I couldn't help the panicked feeling I was getting, I felt hands on my shoulders and noticed that dad took my hand, "together" he said to me.

I nodded and we walked into the headmasters room and noticed that Professor McGonagall was looking at me and smiled, "I know your scared of this and I wish that I would have been able to stop Albus from killing your father, but I have seen that you have your step father and I hope that you will be able to forgive the school for something we had no idea of" she said to me.

I smiled and walked over to her, "you were a good teacher and mentor to me when I came here, before you get my forgiveness, was it because I was the girl that the world was speaking about or because you wanted to protect me" I asked.

She smiled and walked over to me and placed her hand on my shoulder, "because I wanted to protect you, I didn't know that you were a riddle at the time but that hasn't changed because you are now in Slytherin" she said to me.

I smiled and nodded, "you're forgiven, but I don't want to be hurt anymore" I said to her.

She nodded and walked over to the fireplace and threw the power in "Ministry of Magic" she said and walked through the flames, I took a handful of power and dad walked over to me and smiled, we walked over to the fireplace and said the same thing, as I walked through the flames I came out on the other side to my mother catching me, "mum" I said and smiled.


	30. Court

I looked around and noticed that we weren't the only ones here, there was Molly, Arthur and their children including Ron and Ginny who were not looking at Faye or I which I smirked at and walked over to Lily and smiled, "are you okay" she asked me.

I shook my head and smiled as she wrapped her arms around my shoulders and kissed my head, "your be okay I promise you" she said and I noticed my mother had turned to me, "okay because your underage, you need to have a parent with you at all times, this will be me because your father isn't around anymore, also when you are asked questions you need to answer them and then give the magical part over to Madam Bones as this is both muggle and Magical" she explained.

I looked confused and noticed that I wasn't the only one, "because the people you lived with are muggles and don't have any magical blood in them they will be looked at me the muggle courts and because of what albus has been doing to you, the magical courts will be doing that. Also we have asked for Umbridge to be looked into as well" she said,

I nodded and noticed that Ron was looking at my hand, I rolled my eyes and walked over to our mother, and "come on sweetie" Mum said to me.

We walked into the court room and I saw that the Dursley's were there with their son and Dumbledore as well, I smirked as I walked up to the court floor and over to the muggle court official, "good morning, I believe my mother mention about the recording of the meeting that we had with the Dursley's when we were trying to have a peaceful dinner" I said handing my mobile over to her.

She smiled and nodded, "yes your mother did mention it, thank you for being here today" she said to me and I nodded and I walked over to my mother and sat down, I watched as Petunia looked really pale after that.

It was only another 10 minutes and everyone was in there and I watched as Madam Bones stood up and addressed the court, "this is a hearing for Octavia Lilith Riddle who used to be known as Harleen Lily Potter, there has been some horrible truths that have been brought forward, first is that Miss Riddle here has been abused by the protectors that she was placed with, Second is that the will that was left by Mrs Lily and Mr James Potter was not listened to and gone against, third is that the current headmaster of Hogwarts is making student life different for Miss Faye and Octavia Riddle and lastly is for Professor Umbridge for the use of dark artefacts on students" Madam Bones said.

She looked over to the muggle official and smiled, "is there anything else that has been added to yours that I am not aware of" she asked.

She shook her head and Madam Bones turned to me and smiled, "now Miss Riddle please could you come up here and let us speak to you" she asked.

I smiled and nodded, I got up and walked over to the stand where she got down and smiled at me, "now this is going to be the easy part, Professor Umbridge, what lessons did she teach at the school" Madam Bones asked me.

I smiled and turned to her, "she taught History there, but I believe that she wanted the DADA positions, but I believe that the headmaster gave that to Professor Lupin and Black" I explained.

She smiled and nodded, "yes that is correct, do you know why the headmaster didn't want our people at the school" she asked me.

I looked to McGonagall and then back to her, "I was told because he didn't want people looking into the way he was running the school" I explained.

She smiled and turned to Professor Umbridge, "do you admit to using a blood quill on Miss Riddle here" Madam Bones asked.

Umbridge smirked and shook her head, "no I did not" she lied.

I rolled my eyes and turned to Madam Bones, "I can prove that she used a blood quill on me, my stepfather asked Severus Snape to treat my hand due to the pain I was feeling from it, I was used to the pain that I got from it because it is not the first time that I have been mistreated, I believe that the words are still on my hand" I said to her and put my hand out in front of her.

Madam bones smiled at me, "do you mind if I unwrap this and have a look" she asked.

I shook my head and smiled, "of course not" I said to her.

I watched as she unravelled the bandage on my hand and looked down in shook, she turned to the professor and growled, "how dare you use a blood quill on students, how many more students have you used this on" she snapped.

Umbridge looked to me and laughed, "she's lying, I never did this to her, I am certain that her idiot boyfriend helped her to this" Umbridge said.

I turned my head to her and shook it, "you gave me detention because of something that I couldn't control, yes I have wand less magic but it is something that is uncontrollable for me, my uncle Lucius and Severus are trying to help me control it but it is my sister Faye and Draco that can get it under control for me" I said to her.

Madam bones walked over to me and nodded, "can I ask how long you have had wand less magic because I am aware that your late father had this as well" she said to me.

I saw the fear in her eyes and smiled, "I have had wand less magic since I was little, it was something that I couldn't control, when I lived with the Dursley's I wasn't aware that it was magic, I believed that it was strange things that happened to me" I explained.

She nodded and turned to Faye, "and do you have wand less magic as well" she asked.

Faye smiled and nodded, "I do, I believe that this is a gift from our father, I would like to be able to control it as well" she explained.

Madam Bones nodded and wrote something down and turned back to me, "would you mind if I was to collect a pensive of the detention you held with Umbridge" she asked me.

I nodded and she walked over to her desk and grabbed my wand, she walked over and passed it to me, "now if you could please place the wand to your temple and think of your detention, the wand will do the rest" she explained.

I nodded and I watched as a silver flow came out and Madam Bones put it in a container and muttered a spell over it, "thank you miss riddle, that is all for now" she said to me.

I walked back over to my mother and smiled as she took my hand, "now for our next business, Mrs Dursley, please can you come up to the stand please" Madam Bones asked.

I watched as she walked over to the stand and looked over to me, she turned her attention back to the judge and smiled, "before we start I just need you to answer some normal questions, first please can you state your name" Madam Bones asked.

I watched as she nodded, "Petunia Dursley" she said to her.

She nodded, "and what is your relation to Miss Riddle" Madam Bones asked.

Petunia swallowed and turned to me, "before I knew that she was adopted, she was my niece" Petunia said.

Madam Bones nodded and turned to me, "when you were younger, your parents adopted your sister" she asked.

Petunia nodded, "my mother and father was told to go to an orphanage where they were told to bring her home, I cannot remember what he called her to begin with, it was my parents that name her .Lily" Petunia said.

She nodded and looked over to Dumbledore, "was this the man that showed up when you were younger" she asked.

Petunia looked over and frowned, "yes but he was more grey than white, and also said that this would be for the greater good" she explained to us.

Madam bones nodded and turned her attention back to me, "okay then, when you were told that your sister was dead and that you were in sole custody of your niece" Madam Bones asked.

She laughed, "I wasn't told, she turned up on the doorstep in a basket and a letter" Petunia said.

I heard a gasp and noticed that it was my mother, Madam bones smiled at me and turned back to Petunia, "and what did you do once you realised that you had another child to care for, not your own someone else's child" she asked.

Petunia looked over to Vernon and shook her head, "I wanted to give her to an orphanage, I didn't get along with my sister and I didn't want her offspring with me, but Vernon read the letter and it explained that if we were to keep her that we would get paid for her and also that we were to make sure that her magic wasn't too much, I remember seeing some people chanting a red shield went around the house." She explained.

Madam Bones nodded and turned to her, "you said in your response to this letter we sent to your that you wanted your niece to prove the abuse charges, now she has been able to do that with paperwork to go with it, is there anything else you would like to add" Madam bone asked,

She stayed quiet and I noticed that Madam Bones walked over to the muggle official and nodded, "the is your case now, I believe I have what I need to make the decision on them" Madam bones explained and I noticed that this woman was an older woman, "my name is Judge Matthews and I will be looking into this" she said and turned to Petunia.

"Now when your son was born, your husband was he happy about this" she asked.

Petunia smiled and nodded her head, "oh it was the proudest moment of our lives bring a new life into the world" she said with a smile on her face.

Judge Matthews smiled and walked over to her, "and was your husband happy that you gave him a son or would he have been happy with a daughter" she asked.

I looked confused and mum took my hand, "of course he would have been happy with either, why" she said.

Judge Matthews just smiled and turned to her, "now you said that you didn't have a good relationship with your sister, can I ask why" she asked.

Petunia smirked, "our parents were happy that there was a witch in the family, there was finally something good happening for us, I could see that she was a freak and knew that the minute that she attended that school that she would become more of a freak, when I spoke to our mother and father about this I was told that I was jealous and just to be proud of my sister" Petunia said.

Judge Matthews nodded and turned to my aunt and smiled, "please could I speak to you Mrs Snape" she asked my aunt.

Lily smiled and got up, she walked down the steps and sat down next to her sister, I noticed that petunia moved so she was so close to her, which I noticed that Judge Matthews noticed this as well, "Mrs Snape, before I ask anything, please could you explain what happened to you" she asked.

Lily smiled, "of course, you see when I was younger I got adopted by the Evans because my mother passed away when she was pregnant with me and my twin brother, our father couldn't handle not being with her and took his own life, now when my brother and I were taken to a orphanage where I was adopted into the Evans family and well my brother was left there, when I received my letter for Hogwarts my parents were so proud and asked if Petunia here wanted to come with us which she didn't as she was distancing herself from us, my parents were so happy that they decided that they would leave her for now and speak to her later once she had calmed down, it wasn't until I had gone to school that I had learned that my dear sister had run away, my story for finding my brother was the same as Octavia as we were in potions class and had to make a potion to find family, that was when I found out about Tom being my brother, I went and spoke about it with the headmaster and well I had never received a more unwelcome person, he was fuming and swore at me about everything, I was in my last year and Severus had pulled a ring our and asked me to marry him and well Tom said that he wanted it done the old fashioned way, so we married at the end of the year and I found out I was pregnant with our daughter, it was then that I was pulled away and thrown in the headmasters office where he muttered some spell over me and made me pretend to be in love with James Potter and sent away" she explained with tears coming down her cheeks, "a few months later I was told that I needed to take in a little girl that had been there when her parents had died and that she needed a loving family, I went to the hospital with James as I was 8 months pregnant and was handed Octavia, I knew the minute I saw her that she was my niece but I couldn't get out of the house, there was wards around that stopped me from leaving, about 6 months down the line the headmaster came to the house and waved his hand, I watched some people appeared and he glamour them to look like James and I, he hid me, my daughter and James away saying that we died so he would be able to control my niece" Lily explained.

I had tears in my eyes and noticed that Dumbledore looked pissed, "thank you for tell me that Mrs Snape" Judge Matthews said.

I looked down and noticed that I was being looked at, I turned my head and noticed that it was Dudley smirking at me, I turned back to my mother and noticed that she had put her arm around me, "come on" she said and cuddled me.

I noticed that Judge Matthews turned back to Petunia and smiled, "so how did you feel when you were told that your sister had died" Judge Matthews asked.

Petunia looked around and frowned, "I wasn't upset about it because we have never got along, Vernon and I were happy that we would be able to get on with our lives, but then she turned up bringing the freakiness back" Petunia said.

Judge Matthews frowned and turned to her, "Freakiness?" she asked.

Petunia laughed, "Here magic, its un-natural" Petunia snapped.

I rolled my eyes and noticed that Judge Matthews was laughing, "Well I myself do not have a problem with the magical beings that are around, my sister was a witch" she said smiling at me and the rest of us.

I heard a snort and noticed that it was Vernon, "You all need to leave us normal people alone, you and your freakiness" he snarled.

"You will be quite Mr Dursley, you are in a court and will be looked at when saying these things" Madam Bones snapped.

He nodded and Judge Matthews turned back to Petunia, "were you jealous of your sister" Judge Matthews asked her.

She snorted and shook her head, "I mean looking at the papers that came through, even though your sister is adopted your mother and father treated her like a daughter whom I was happy to read, once they found out that she found her family they were happy about this as well. But all the reports that I can find is that you are never happy about these things, you wanted your sister gone didn't you" she asked.

Petunia looked to her and smirked, "if my mother and father had never taken her in we would never have had the freak in our care, I didn't want her in my family making my Dudley live around that, so we treated her how I wanted to treat my sister" Petunia snapped not realising what she had said.

"Thank you Mrs Dursley" Judge Matthews said and turned to her son, "Dudley, please could you come up here" Judge Matthew said to him.

Dudley looked scared and I couldn't help the smirk to come to my face, I looked over and noticed that my mother was scowling at him as well, "Mr Dudley Dursley, please can you tell me in your own words, your relationship to Miss Riddle" Judge Matthew asked.

Dudley smirked and looked over to me, "dad gave her to me as a plaything" he said.

I growled and went to move and felt hands holding me down, "Mr Dursley" Madam Bones said and turned to me, "do you wish to be excused" she asked me.

I smirked and turned to Dudley, I felt my eyes turn red and he scrambled out of his chair, "what the hell, how does she do that" Dudley stammered.

"She is our father's daughter after all, he may be gone but you have upset and pissed her off, so she cannot control the magic in her" Faye snapped.

"Octavia Lilith Riddle, you have to quit with scaring people. You are going to get yourself into trouble" our mother snapped.

I looked to her and felt the magic in me become less and noticed that she smiled, "I'm sorry" I said.

She smiled and turned back to the court and smiled, "I didn't mean to lose control of my magic, sometimes it happens when I am pissed or angry" I explained.

Madam Bones smiled and walked over to me, "please try and have some control" she said to me and turned to the Auror in the room, "Auror Jacobs please can you take Mr Dursley here, he is going to be awaiting sentencing after that remark" Madam Bones said.

The Auror nodded and I watched as he walked over to them and took Dudley out of the room and I noticed that the Judge walked over to the stand and looked over to our side, "I am not going to bothering questioning Vernon the questions because from that outburst from his son I am certain that he did do this, but I need some others bits from the witnesses Mr and Mr Weasley. So please could you come to the stand" Judge Matthews asked.

Fred and George nodded and walked down the steps and over to the stand, "Please can you state your names and ages and what you do for the court please" Judge Matthews asked.

They smiled and nodded, "I'm Fred Weasley and I am 17 years old, currently attending Hogwarts" Fred said and the George smiled, "George Weasley also 17 and attend Hogwarts" George said.

Judge Matthews smiled and nodded, "now please in your own words, please could you explain what you saw when you took Miss Riddle from the house she was in, when she was 13" Judge Matthews asked.

Fred looked over to me and smiled, "I remember that Ron had come home after his first year at home and was raving about the girl he meet at school and well he wouldn't shut up, George and I were winding him up and well he mentioned a few things that I didn't like, Ron explained that she was very angry and that she had a really bad temper, but couldn't understand how the girl who lived from the attack from he-who-must-not-be-named could be so cold and hurtful" George explained.

Fred looked over and smirked, "we didn't really get to know her in her first year as she was not really very approachable, but after a couple of weeks into her first year she made friends with our brother and from there we took her in as family" Fred explained.

I noticed that the Judge smiled and they continued, "when it came to the end of the year and we got off our train at kings cross, I noticed that her relatives had come to pick her up and well the way that her uncle was looking at her creaped me out, before I could say anything to her, she was gone and our parents had port-keyed us home to the burrow" George said.

Judge Matthews smiled and turned to me, "would you mind if I asked you some questions, I can see here that your mother and step father have asked that you not say anything because of your outbursts, but I would like to speak to you as well" she said to me.

I smiled and nodded, "sure" I said and stood up, I walked down to the stands and noticed that Fred and George held their hands out to me and smiled, "come on" they said and I sat down in the middle of them.

"Miss Riddle, Please could you tell me what happened when you left your friends and went to your guardians for the next 6 weeks" she asked me.

I nodded, "when I left my friends I walked over to them and noticed that Vernon was smiling at me and well Dudley he was just looking me up and down, I rolled my eyes and walked over to the car where I was pinned to it and told to behave, I pulled my arm from his grip and well he threw me in the back of the car and told me that I would pay for fighting back, I knew what was coming and when the car came to an stop and well I decided that I didn't want to be a toy so I did the most stupidest thing, I ran from him to my room and tried to close it so he wouldn't be able to get me" I explained.

She nodded and I breathed, "Vernon got in to the room and well I paid for that as he pinned me down to the floor and well I don't really think you need my words or the next" I said.

She nodded and walked over to me, "thank you for speaking to me" she said and turned to the Weasley Twins, "please continue" she asked.

Fred took my hand and smiled, "we are not sure how long he had been doing this to her but I knew that the son had a few rounds with her, I was disgusted with what I was seeing and there were bars on the windows that would stop her from leaving including her owl as well, I hooked the metal wire onto the bars and to the back of our car and pulled it off the wall, I knew that he saw us and I saw red when I noticed that she looked dead as well, I walked over to her and bent down praying that there was a pulse which I found but it was so faint that I was really worried about her" Fred growled.

George looked over to him and smirked, "Fred and I beat the crap out of him for what he did to her and I made sure that he wasn't going to forget what he did to her, I grabbed some of the ratty sheets and noticed that they were covered in blood, I walked back over to the car and got Ron to throw me the blanket that was in the back and picked her up, I was being so careful because I wasn't sure that she was injured inside as well, getting her wrapped in the blanket I passed her to Fred and he got into the car trying to make her warm to get her to wake up" George explained.

I felt the tears come down my face and they smiled at me, "I took her to our parents and they took her to St' Mungo's to be helped" Fred said.

The Judge nodded and walked over to me and passed her some tissue, "I am sorry that this is upsetting you again" she said.

I nodded noticed that she walked over to Madam Bones, "do you have the medical report that was submitted in for evidence" she asked.

Madam Bones passed it over and smiled, "have you seen this report miss riddle" she asked me.

I shook my head and smiled as she passed it over to me, "I believe that you have all rights to read this" she said.

I looked down and noticed that they had looked into everything on me, I read down and stopped at one part on it and looked up, "no, I would remember this" I said to her.

She nodded, "normally in one of my muggle cases you would have, but seeing where you were placed I believe that your mother and step father will need to know about this" she said to me.

I looked to her and shook my head, "no please, I have things in place for my future and well this changes everything" I said.

I noticed that my mother walked down to me and smiled, "hunny what is it, it can't be that bad" she said to me.

I looked to her and laughed, "remember that contract in place for Draco and I, well it can't happen anymore" I said feeling tears come down my face and passed her the report.


	31. Here comes trouble

My mother smiled at me and turned to Vernon and growled, "You and I are going to have some fun, remember in my world I am the wife of my late husband Tom Riddle, and you have defiled my daughter" she growled.

I watched as my father walked down the steps and walked over to my mother and smiled, "please" he said and I watched as she handed the paper over to him, he turned to me and smiled, "I will have this sorted out for you hunny" my father said to me.

I nodded and noticed that they both turned to Madam Bones, "I want the Kiss for him" My mother said to her.

Madam Bones smiled and nodded, "believe me I am looking at that, but due to he is muggle, there isn't much I can do at the moment, but I will talk this over with Judge Matthews" Madam Bones said to our mother.

My mother nodded and turned back to trying to kill Vernon, I turned to madam Bones and smiled, "please may I be excused, I need to speak to Draco and his parents, due to a contract that is in place" I explained.

She smiled and nodded, "of course, the hearing for sentencing will be in an hour" she said to me and I nodded.

I walked out of the hall and noticed that Draco came out with me and with his parents were there and they looked worried. "Oct" Draco said to me.

I smiled and looked to him, "I think that you father is going to have to find you another wife, I do not think that I am the right person for you to marry anymore" I explained.

Uncle Lucius walked over to me and bent down, "why" he asked me.

I looked to him, "aren't you wondering why our mother wants the kiss for that monster" I said to them.

Lucius looked worried and I nodded, "Dumbledore must have made me forget it because I do not think that anyone else would have done that, but there is a child out there that is mine because of that monster and I do not know what that monster has done and I need to find that child" I sobbed.

Lucius looked to me and smiled, "Octavia hunny I want you to look at me, do you love my son?" Lucius asked me,

I smiled, "of course I love Draco, and do with all my heart, he is everything to me" I said to him.

Lucius smiled at me and I watched as he looked over to Draco and smiled, "and you, do you love Octavia, now you have found this out?" he asked him.

Draco smiled and walked over to me, he took my hands in his and looked at me, "Oct I have loved you from the first time I saw you in first year, you may have looked different but you are always the same person" Draco said as he as he pulled me closer to him, "and I don't care that you have a child and it is horrible what happened and if I had it my way I would kill him but there is something I want to do so I think that we should find this little one and when we are all settled I want to blood adopted so that child so the parents of that child with be me and you" Draco said to me.

I looked to him and smiled that was the most nicest thing that anyone had said to me, he was the best person ever, but there is something that was bugging me I turned to Lucius "why wasn't you shocked about this uncle Lucius" I asked.

He walked over to me and smiled, "I raised Draco to be the perfect gentlemen, I wasn't 100% sure that something like this would happen but it is something that your father and I have spoken about, this doesn't mean that you will be pushed or disowned from the family because you have not known about this child, once this hearing his over and we have what we want, we are going to find this child and bring the child home with us so they can learn our ways" Lucius said to me.

I smiled and nodded, "I think that we should get back, because I am sure that Faye and Dad are trying to hold Mother back" I explained.

Lucius smiled and we walked into the hearing room to see that dad and Severus were trying to keep back Madam bones, Narcissa, Lily, Faye and our mother from trying to kill Vernon and Dumbledore, I wasn't sure what the hell had happened but I knew that it was bad if it was all going for them, "what in the hell is happening in here" Lucius bellowed.

Narcissa turned and smiled when she saw me, "Dumbledore muttered something and then Vernon had this child sat next to him and well look, she looks terrified" she said to us.

I looked over to see a little girl and she was sat on the floor eating her hands and she was covered in bruises and wouldn't look at anyone, I felt my heart break for her because I could tell that she was mine as she was the spitting image of me "what in the hell have you done to her" I snarled.

He laughed and I saw red, I turned to madam bones and smirked, "that's two magical beings that he has harmed, this is now a good enough reason to give him the kiss otherwise people will see a side of me that they won't like and I will kill him" I snapped and walked over to the little girl and waved my hand over Vernon watching as he flew to the other side of the room and away from the little girl, I bent down so I was level with her and smiled, "hey, do you have a name" I asked as I bent down in front of her.

She looked to me and then back to the floor and I could see that she was a younger version of me, I sat down on the floor and waved my hand so fire was on my palm and watched as she gasped and looked to me, "gain" she said to me.

I laughed and waved my hand again and transfigured a doll for her, deciding that I was going to give her something that I didn't get growing up, I passed her the doll and smiled as she looked up to me, "this is Andy and she is going to look over you when you're scared or need someone to speak to until you are able to speak to me, but I hope that soon your be able to speak to me" I explained to her.

"That freak doesn't deserve any toys" Vernon growled.

I looked to him and growled, "you will keep your hands off my child, you so much as even look at her I will make what my father can do child's play" I growled and held my hands out to the little girl.

She toddled over to me and I smiled as I picked her up and placed her on my hip, she pointed to me and looked confused. I didn't want to force her into calling me mum and I didn't really know what to do, I noticed that Draco walked over to me and wrapped his arms around us and smiled, "hey there little one, this is your mummy and if you will let me I will be your daddy" Draco said to her which made me tear up.

I turned to him and smiled, "you really want to do this with me, I don't mind leaving with her" I explained.

I heard a growl and turned to see my mother and father stood there, "you will not do any such thing, you will be staying with me and your step-father, we have already spoken about this and we will help sort out a nursery for her, as she doesn't look like a two year old" our mother said.

I looked down to her and noticed that she was small for her age, I noticed that she cuddled down into me and I took my seat next to Draco and our mother smiling for the first time today meaning it as well, I noticed that Dumbledore was looking at me and shaking his head, "let's see what happens today" he said and went to sit next to Vernon.

I rolled my eyes and turned my attention back to my daughter a felt something horrible in my chest, I missed everything with her, all because he wanted to keep this from me.

 **Chapter 32 – Sentencing, Naming and coming home...**

I was sat there with Draco next to me as he was running his hand through her hair keeping her calm and had his other arm wrapped around me as we were waiting for the Judge and Madam Bones to make their decision, I had a bad feeling about what was about to happen as I was sure that Dumbledore was going to get away with this because there wasn't really anything on him, but I would scream if they got away as well, I was so in my thoughts that I didn't realise that Madam bones had walked back in with Judge Matthew, "please stand for sentencing" Madam Bones said.

Everyone stood and I looked down to see that she had fallen to sleep; I smiled and noticed that everything went quite, "Petunia Ava Dursley please stand" Madam Bones said.

I watched as Petunia stood and looked to her and she looked scared, "from looking into the evidence submitted you will serve 20 years in Azkaban for the neglect and abuse of Miss Octavia Riddle" Madam Bones said.

She sobbed and I noticed that she was now looking at me, I rolled my eyes and turned my attention to Draco and passed our daughter to him and smiled as he cooed at her, I saw Narcissa and Lucius smile at her and I turned back to Petunia, "what" I said.

She smiled, "I am sorry" she said to me and with the Auror took her away, Judge Matthews stood up and turned to Dudley, "Mr Dudley Vernon Dursley, you are sentenced to 15 years in Azkaban due to being sentenced as an adult from the crimes that you have committed, also once you are out you will be placed on the sex offenders register for life" Judge Matthews said to him.

He whimpered and I couldn't help the smirk to come to my face, "Mr Vernon Albert Dursley, after a lot of consideration of all the evidence that has been submitted and the answers that have been given to us from your neglect of Miss Riddle and her daughter, the mass rape you have done to her and also the money that you have been taking from Mr Albus Dumbledore for the abuse to Miss Riddle, we have agreed that you will be receiving the Kiss, for the reason of we cannot stress that we cannot have another Dark Lord or Mistress in the world." Madam Bones said while looking at him.

He snorted and turned to Judge Matthews, "I am a human being" he said to her.

Judge Matthews laughed and shook her head, "sorry but you're not, a human being does not rape and break a little girl and certainly doesn't feel happy about it" Judge Matthews snapped.

I turned to Madam Bones, "while you give him the kiss, I cannot be in the room. They have a horrible effect on me" I explained.

Madam Bones nodded and turned to the others, "Lastly Mr Albus Dumbledore, you are to be stripped of your titles and your magic and you are to live as a muggle, you like to live around muggle objects so this should be good for you" Madam Bones said and waved her hand and we all watched as his magic was taken from and his robes became normal muggle clothing.

I smirked as he disappeared and we watched as Madam Bones and Judge Matthews turned to us, "so we have also spoken about your magic and what needs to happen, due to your father no longer being around to help you with control, we noticed that your mother has recently gotten married so we have decided that he will be the one to help you with controlling your magic as you need a father figure in your life's and also if we could speak to you in private as well" Madam bones asked.

Dad nodded and I rolled my eyes, "okay then, this is everything for today, we will owl you everything you need to file from today" she said and we were dismissed.

I walked back to Dray and smiled as he stood up with our daughter in his hands and smiled at me, "we need to name her as well Oct" Draco said to me.

I looked to him and smiled, "I am sure that we can find something to name her, Dray you sure this is what you want to do" I asked him as I didn't want him to be stuck with me because of this.

Draco smiled and kissed my cheek, "I am 100% certain that this is where I want to be, come on let's wait for your father outside" he said to me and we walked out of the court room into the hall where our parents were with Aunt Lily, Uncle Sev, Caden and Faye. "so does our granddaughter have a name" Narcissa asked as she walked over and looked down to the little girl.

I looked to her and smiled, "not yet, we are going to do the blood adoption and then name her, we think that way it will be better" I explained.

Narcissa smiled and walked over to me, "from one mother to another, please don't keep yourself in the dark, I promise you that this doesn't change anything. You are still the best person for my son" Narcissa said to me.

I felt the tears come to my eyes and looked to her, "you mean it, you don't think that this is wrong" I asked.

Narcissa bent down and looked at me, "the things that happened to you are the worst thing in the world and if I had it my way I would have killed the asshole myself, but out of the ashes of this comes that little girl who is the best thing to happen to you. Octavia you have your father temper and don't care what happens, and the same time that your father became a father he became a better man as will you and Draco to this beautiful little girl" Narcissa said.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around her, "thank you" I said and noticed that we were being stared at, "who the hell is that little girl" Ron said.

I snorted and walked over to Draco and our daughter, I took a hold of Draco's hand and looked to Sev, "we will be in your study" I said to him and smirked as I apparate out of the ministry and into the study that my uncle Sev would be in soon.

I looked over to Draco and smiled as she was still asleep in his arms and he did look happy and content for the first time, I bent down and ran my hand over her hair and smiled, "do you think she will keep the black hair" I asked.

Draco looked up to me and smiled, "not sure, but whatever she looks like I am sure that she will be the most beautiful little girl in the world, plus I am sure that she will have your eye colour" Draco said to me.

I smiled and heard someone come into the room and noticed that it was everyone but the Weasley's which I was happy about, this was something that I didn't need them being around for, "you going to have to get used to them hunny, they are going to be family when you and your sister get your inheritance" Dad said to me.

I looked to him and smirked, "doesn't mean I have to like him, and it wasn't that I didn't want to speak to them, I want to get this sorted before I mention who she is and introduce her to the other people is all" I said to them.

Dad smiled and walked over to me, "that's understandable baby" dad said.

I smiled and looked up to him, "so what else did Madam Bones have to say to you" I asked.

Dad looked to me and smirked, "well she asked if I wanted to be headmaster to Hogwarts, I said no because I know that Dumbledore will make himself known again in this world, so I offered the job to someone else" Dad said.

I looked confused and noticed that Lily was smiling away and I turned to Sev, "really" I asked.

Sev nodded and walked over to his lab and came back with a potion, "already made for you, all you need to do is add your blood and then Draco's and she will need to drink it" Sev said.

I gave him a hug and smirked, "don't be too hard on us uncle Sev" I said to him.

Severus smirked and I knew that he was going to have some fun with this, I rolled my eyes and turned to Draco and smiled as he passed our daughter to his mother and I could see the smile on her face, "hey why does Cissa get to hold her first" my mother pouted.

I rolled my eyes and turned to Draco, "see what you have done" I said to him.

Draco smirked and walked over to me, "hand please" he said.

I shook my head as I knew that he wasn't going to answer me, I passed his my hand and watched as he pricked my finger and let the blood drop in and did the same to himself, I took the potion and gently shook it to get it to mix and walked over to Narcissa and smiled as she turned to me, I gently pushed my daughters mouth opened and smiled as she drank the potion down. I watched as our daughter changed in to the mixture of Draco and I, she was a little bit bigger and she had the Malfoy pale skin and white blonde which I smiled about, I noticed that she did have my features which I was happy about which made me wonder about her eyes as I knew that she wouldn't open them for a while. I turned to Draco and noticed that he had tears in his eyes and looked to me, "she's beautiful Oct" Dray said to me.

I nodded and noticed that dad walked out with a smile on his face and held his hand out for me, I frowned and he laughed, "trust me Oct" dad said.

I nodded and noticed that the others had followed us and he lead us down the hall where fine and I was staying and that was when I noticed it, there was another door which was next to mine and it was the room I wasn't allowed in for some reason, "so your mother and I have spoken about this when we found out that you were hurt and we thought that there might have been a chance of something like this happening so we made this for you, now we have decorated as we now know that she is a girl and well-baby I hope you like it" Dad said to me and opened the door.

I walked into a fully done out nursery, there was a cot bed in the corner of the room with a Dark Red crown above which held a lot of fabric that came down either side of the bed to make a little hiding spot for her as she got older, on the other side was a book case that was full of books and toys which some of them moved which made me smile as she would get to see the wizarding world I never saw, and then on walls was little rabbits that moved around which made me smile, I turned back to my parents and couldn't help the tears that came from me. I ran over to my father and hugged him, "thank you, this means so much dad and I am so happy that you didn't think less of me, but there is something I would like to know" I asked.

Dad looked down to me and smiled, "of course" he said to me.

I looked to him and smiled, "are you sure that people are going to believe that she is mine and Dray's I mean people know that we didn't get along" I said.

Dad looked to me and smiled, "Wizarding pregnancy works a little differently to muggles, even though you gave birth the muggle way you weren't pregnant for long" dad said to me.

I looked confused and he smiled, "so we can either speed up a pregnancy if people don't want to be seen or in your case people where trying to hide it from you, or in our case your mother and I wanted the 9 months to get everything for you, I can remove the block if you wish or I can leave the block and you can just tell them a different story" dad said.

I smiled and nodded, "leave it where it is, I don't want to remember this because it will be painful for me" I explained.

Dad nodded and turned to Draco and I, "so does our granddaughter have a name" dad asked.

I turned to Draco and nodded, "go on I am sure your itching to tell them" I said rolling my eyes.

Draco smiled, "we have decided to call our daughter" Draco said making them all look at us.


End file.
